Chuck Vs The Incinerator
by read7585
Summary: A/U story, Chuck is implanted with an mini incinerator and must make the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Chuck though I would love to meet Sarah. HaHa.

This is my first fic and it has been a long time since I have wrote anything so let me know what you think.

--------------------

Time: The Present

----------------------

"What the hell happened?" General Beckman screamed!

They were in Casey's apartment and were getting a dressing down from General Beckman.

"We don't know." Casey muttered. "He was supposed to stay in the car and for once he did but it was a setup. They were waiting and they took him when we went into the warehouse."

"They're jamming his homing beacon so we can't get a trace on his location." Sarah said.

"It's been 4 hours since they took him and you have nothing?" the General said angrily.

"We've been trying to cut thought the static but we can't get anything." Casey quickly explained. "The GPS settings are too narrow band. We're trying to cut through the static and connect with the wide band of his watch for an audio signal."

"Keep me appraised of your efforts." Beckman said. "We have other agents looking also and hopefully we can get something soon." and with that the screens went black.

Casey looked at Sarah quickly and could see the look of concern on her face. He knew it wasn't just a professional look but quickly went to work. Chuck had been acting strange and distant lately and it had been hard on her. When he had seen him this morning at work his eyes had looked dull and dead. He didn't know what had happened but he hadn't been happy and told her to fix it.

Casey was fine tuning the equipment when they heard a few snatches of what sounded like words. He fine tuned some more and accented voices could be heard clearer.

They then heard Chuck's high pitched voice saying. "You have the wrong guy, I just work at the Buy More, and I just fix computers."

Then there were sounds like you would hear in a boxing ring followed by cries from Chuck after each punch.

Sarah cried. "They're beating him. Can't you get a fix on his location yet?"

"I won't be able to with this high frequency wide band. All I can do is get the audio." Casey replied.

"Intersect you are going to tell us what we want to know as soon as you have the flash."

"Code "Alpha Alpha 555 Echo designation repeat repeat." Chuck took a very deep intake of breath as he flashed.

Sarah screamed out Chuck's name and couldn't help but feel utterly useless. She had told Chuck they could never be together because she had to protect him but he had been taken anyway. She had told him to trust her but she had failed.

Then they heard someone say to Chuck. "Give us the codes now and we won't have to hurt you anymore?"

Chuck was scared but he shouted at them that he would never give it to them. What codes were they after Sarah thought; they had sent the code key back to Washington and it had been months ago, they had surely been changed by now. Then they heard more sickening thuds again and again. Sarah knew they were punching him again and again, softening him up. She was frantic, tears were coming to her eyes as she heard Chuck scream again and again.

Casey muttered. "Keep it together Walker, you can't do him any good like this..

The punishing assault of sounds continued for another minute and they could hear Chuck sobbing. He wasn't an agent she thought, this never should have been happening to him.

They heard a chuckle come though the speakers as another man spoke to the first man. Sarah made a mental note of their voices; she would hunt them down and kill them for what they were doing to him.

"Break a finger." The first man said and a cracking sound came to her ears and another sob could be heard from Chuck. Another crack followed by sobs and then another and another until they heard the second man say. "He had passed out."

Sarah looked with tears in her eyes at Casey and could see even he was not immune to what was happening.

"We'll give him a few minutes to wake up and then we will start again the first man said. I thought you said this would be easy. We'll get the smelling salts and pliers; I'm starting to enjoy this."

Footsteps slowly faded and a door opened and closed.

There was no other sound, just ragged breathing.

"I've isolated his ear wig; he may be able to hear us when he wakes up." Casey shouted with a smile of triumph on his face. "Don't worry we will find him Walker."

Chuck could hear Sarah's voice in his head; he thought he was dreaming until he heard Casey yell for him to wake up.

He opened his eyes and looked around expecting to see them in front of him. His eyes were mostly swollen shut but he saw no one.

Then he heard it again. Sarah telling him he was very brave and they would find him soon. She could hear sobs coming through the audio.

"Talk to him Walker, keep him together." Casey said.

Sarah softly spoke so clearly in his head, "Chuck do you know where you are?"

She heard only a grunt followed by a very weak voice say. "No."

"Chuck you have to stay with me here, I need you to be brave and trust me." _Wasn't that what she always said Chuck thought?_

"Sarah?" Chuck slurred. "I don't think I can hold out much longer." He whimpered. "They want the codes and you can't let me give them to them."

"Don't worry Chuck," Sarah softly said. "They changed them after they were almost lost."

"Not those codes Sarah!" Chuck cried. "They want the master codes for all the Nuclear Plants in the U.S. They made me flash and I have them. They could meltdown every reactor in one hour with them. It would be one thousand times worse than Chernobyl."

Sarah gasped and she heard Casey mutter. "Shit."

"Sarah give me the arming sequence." Chuck blubbered. "You can't let them get it out of me."

"What are you talking about Chuck; what arming sequence?" Sarah questioned.

"I know about the implant." Chuck said in a halting voice. "I need it now. I can't think about all the death it would cause. I can't think about Ellie or Morgan or you getting hurt because of me."

She looked at Casey in exasperation and he had his cell pressed to his ear.

...

She heard Casey state "Yes General, they're after the master codes."

…

"We have contact but we have no idea where he is. They're still jamming the GPS." Casey said.

…

"Yes General, I think it is the only way."

...

Sarah screamed at Casey. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Then she heard Chuck say in an almost whisper. "The arming sequence that will trigger the mini incinerator that they implanted at the base of my brain."

Sarah shrieked. "That's so not going to happen." She pulled her gun out and pointed it at Casey. "Chuck hold on we will find you soon."

"Sarah, it's for the greater good." Chuck cried. "Please I don't think I can do it if you don't hurry."

Casey just looked at her with a pained expression and quietly said. "It's for the greater good Sarah. We have no choice, you know that, let him go out a hero."

"Chuck!" Casey shouted. "Whiskey Whiskey 9er Bravo Incinerate Incinerate Command 739228."

Chuck heard the phrase and they heard a deep intake of breath and they knew he was flashing again. Chuck mumbled as he was coming out of it "I love you Sarah!" Then they heard a small pop much like a firecracker. Followed by a gurgling sound like someone was choking and then a long exhalation of breath and then quiet.

Sarah fell to her knees in front of the speakers trying to hear something, anything, but only silence. She screamed. "Chuck!, Chuck!" at the top of her lungs before falling to the floor sobbing.

Casey looked down at Sarah, he tried to say something to make her feel better but he couldn't think of anything.

She was sobbing and shaking now. Casey gently picked her up and put her on the couch only to have her curl up in a fetal position muttering to herself, "I love you Chuck, I love you too".

--------------------------

**(A/N:) **I didn't have a beta for this as you can probably tell. I am new at this and I have forgotten everything I learned in English class. I don't know if I actually learned anything at all as she wore the shortest skirts. I am still trying to navigate this site and my WP hates me. HaHa. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Chuck, too much work.

**(A/N:) **I am sure the summary sucks but I didn't know what to say. Have a beta now but all mistakes are still my own. Enigmamdw has offered to beta this and hopefully make it more enjoyable. This is a work in progress.

Enigmamdw has indeed done the beta on this and offered much helpful advice and critical punctuation, many thanks to him.

Sorry about no speech marks in chapter 1, it did not show them on upload and did not show the scene separations, I thought I fixed this in edit story but when it was published it went as is.

------------------------------------------

Seven days prior.

How could he have been such a fool to think that Sarah actually cared for him, he watched on the Orange Orange cash register screen, at Sarah and Cole having an intimate moment. It was so painful to see that he switched it off immediately; he didn't want to invade her privacy.

He was just the asset to be controlled and manipulated, just a piece of hardware for the intelligence community to use as it saw fit. Never a kind word or even a thank you, just to be used and thrown away when the new Intersect came online. He was so sick of it. He knew he could never run away, they would find him and throw him in a hole and he would never see his family or friends again.

Chuck walked out of the Orange Orange not paying attention; he did not see the car speeding toward him in the parking lot.

At the last moment Chuck heard the sound of the engine and turned and saw the speeding car, he tried to get out of the way but was clipped on the hip and thrown to the ground. The car sped away. A man came running up and said he was doctor and asked "Are you okay?".

The man who said he was a doctor pressed his hand to the back of his neck. Chuck felt a small pin prick and then everything started to go black and wondered _what was going on? I was barely been clipped_. The last thing he thought of was, as always, Sarah.

----------------------------------------------

Sarah pushed Cole away and looked at him. "I don't think this is something that we should be doing, it's not professional." Sarah said.

"I took a couple bullets for you." Cole replied smiling playfully. "I know you find me exciting and times like this don't come around every day."

"You're right, but I think when you find something you truly feel good about you have to stay true to it so I'm going to have to pass." Sarah said.

"If you change your mind I will be finishing my reports just over there but don't forget I'm leaving tomorrow." Cole replied smiling.

Sarah turned toward the desk and continued her own paperwork. She was having a hard time concentrating, her thoughts kept returning to Chuck's smile and his warm brown eyes. She sat and tried to do something knowing she couldn't leave Cole alone in Castle. She would have to stay until he was done and had forwarded his paperwork to MI6, had his briefing with his bosses and left for his hotel.

It seemed like an eternity and she had gotten nothing accomplished in the two hours she waited but finally Cole looked at her and said, "See you around Sarah, don't forget my number if you change your mind." and with a smile he went up the stairs and she followed to let him out of Castle and the Orange Orange.

As she was walking back down to turn off the lights and set the night sensors she felt her phone vibrate, the screen indicated it was Casey.

"Walker secure." Sarah said.

"Casey secure." came the answering reply. Then he started yelling "What the hell happened to Chuck, you were supposed to be watching him while I tied up the loose ends from the mission while I wrapped up the debriefing from my apartment?"

"He went home Casey, I think he was tired and I figured you would have him on your monitors and surveillance when he got there." Sarah replied angrily.

"Well it didn't work out that way, he's in the hospital as we speak, he got hit by a car right in front of the Orange Orange while you playing footsie with your new boy toy." Casey responded snidely.

"Is Chuck OK?" Sarah asked hesitantly

"All I know is he has been in surgery for the last ninety minutes, I'm heading there now, so if you can tear yourself away from Cole you should get there too." Casey replied sarcastically.

"Cole's gone and nothing happened, I'm on my way." Sarah said just as sarcastically.

Sarah sprinted up the stairs two at a time and rushed out to her Porsche, quickly gunning the engine as it started and squealing out of the parking lot as she headed to the hospital. Suddenly she realized she didn't know what hospital Chuck was in. As she weaved in and out of traffic she called up the GPS tracking option on her phone and when she knew what direction to head she stamped the accelerator to the floor and pushed the limits of the car to get there as quickly as possible.

As Sarah's Porsche was sliding into the parking lot at a high rate of speed she saw Casey just getting out of his Crown Vic. She quickly pulled into a parking spot, got out and ran up to Casey.

"Any news? Is he still in surgery? Is he going to be ok?" Sarah babbled.

"I don't know any more than you right now, I was notified once his name was put into to the hospital's database as a patient." Casey remarked. "If you could have kept it in your pants with Cole and noticed anything you would have seen the ambulance on the monitors." Casey finished, yelling.

"Chuck wanted to leave and I couldn't leave Cole alone in Castle. I stayed with Cole for security reasons and nothing else." Sarah yelled back.

"Yeah but you could have monitored his progress to make sure he got home ok." Casey said. "instead of making moony eyes at Cole."

"I'm going in to check on his status." Sarah said coolly giving Casey and icy glare. "This is Ellie's hospital so if she wasn't on duty they would have called her immediately."

Sarah walked into the hospital and asked where the surgery waiting room was. She was told to follow the red line on the floor. After several turns and a quick ride up to the second floor she found Ellie sitting in a chair with a worried look on her face.

Sarah rushed up to Ellie and Ellie got up hurriedly and gave Sarah a hug.

"Is Chuck going to be ok?" Sarah whispered

"He's been in surgery for almost 2 hours. Devon went to check a few minutes ago, luckily there was a specialized head trauma team here taking a tour of the facility, they are the best on the west coast if anybody can save him they can." Ellie spoke almost as quietly as Sarah had.

Just then Devon came back into the waiting room with a smile and sat beside Ellie and gave her a hug, "The Chuckster's out of surgery and they just moved him to recovery, he will be out of it for a few hours, the surgery went well and the prognosis is for a complete recovery. Then they will move him to a private room. He won't be able to have visitors until then." Devon said.

---------------------------

Chuck woke to a pain at the back of his head. He had to really concentrate to try and remember what happened. Of course, the first thing in his head was of Cole and Sarah; the thought almost brought tears to his eyes. The second was of the car bearing down on him. Why did his head hurt so much as he had been hit on his hip? He raised his hand to the back of his head and gingerly felt the area the bandages covered and his hip was throbbing. When he explored with his fingers the pain intensified and started to really hurt. He had been around Ellie long enough to know there would be a self medicator that he could press that would relieve some of the pain. He lifted his head slowly and looked and there it was by his left hand. Chuck pressed it once, twice and a third time for good measure. The pain slowly receded and he was able to drift back to sleep.

-------------------------------------

When Chuck next awoke, he felt someone holding his hand. He opened his eyes and saw a head of blonde hair lying on the side of the bed. Chuck wondered why she was here, _of course the cover. _

Sarah felt Chuck try to remove his hand from hers and she woke immediately and looked up to his face.

"Chuck", Sarah said, and a smile appeared on her face. "I was so worried about you you've been out for almost 12 hours."

Chuck just looked at her with sad eyes and replied "You can go now, I'm sure you have better things to do, I'm fine and Ellie can take care of me."

"Chuck, what are you talking about, there is nothing more important than you right now." Sarah retorted.

"The Intersect is fine, and you can go, actually I would like you to just go now. I would like some time alone." Chuck replied.

"Chuck, you were in surgery for almost 2 hours. You have a severely bruised hip and bandages on the back of your head. I need to stay and make sure you are ok." Sarah said.

"Just go", Chuck yelled. "I need time to think. I need to sleep." Chuck said more quietly as he pressed the self medicating button a couple of times.

Sarah stood and looked at Chuck like he had grown a third arm, what was going on with him. She was worried about him, not the Intersect. She moved to the door slowly while looking back. "I'll be back later Chuck." She said. "It's you I'm worried about not the damned Intersect, I'm truly worried about you" she whispered.

---------------------------

As Sarah opened the door to Chuck's room and let it close behind her she felt her eyes start to water. _What was wrong with Chuck?_ She blinked several times to try and stop the flow. She let her forehead lay against the door. She was so distracted that until she felt the hand on her shoulder she never noticed someone walk up on her.

"Are you ok Sarah?" Ellie said. "Chuck's going to be fine."

"I don't know, he just told me to go, he seems strange." Sarah said.

"It's probably just the medication, I'll talk to him." Ellie replied. "Go home and get some rest and have something to eat. I'm sure he'll be in a better mood later."

"Thanks Ellie." Sarah replied as Ellie gave her a quick hug.

-----------------------------

"What did you say to Sarah?" Ellie voiced loudly as she entered Chuck's room. "Do you realize, she sat and held your hand for the last 10 hours? She has been so worried about you."

"I think she was just feeling guilty, we sort of broke up yesterday." Chuck said.

"No one feeling guilty would have sat and held your hand for so long if she wasn't truly worried about you." Ellie replied.

Chuck pushed the self medicator a couple more times; he didn't want to continue this conversation.

"We are not done here Chuck." Ellie said as Chuck closed his eyes.

-----------------------------

_Six day prior. _

_In his dreams Chuck could see Sarah and Cole kissing, it was so heartbreaking. First it had been Bryce, but she had decided to stay. He had always felt that she was the one and only one for him and hoped she felt the same way. It only reminded him that he was just the mark to be controlled. The Intersect must be held in check. The realization was sudden and it left Chuck feeling very depressed. _

Chuck awoke again and when he looked at the clock on the wall in front of him he saw that it was twelve o'clock. He didn't know if it was evening or morning. All he knew was he wanted to get out of here. To go home and sulk, yes sulk. He knew he needed to come to terms with his new life. A new life that didn't include Sarah. She had played him, used him for the greater good. She was so good at her job, he had fallen head over heels for her and thought she felt something for him too.

After a good hour of sulking Ellie came and asked how he felt.

Chuck replied "I feel like going home."

"They don't release patients at 1 A.M." Ellie said. "If you feel ok in the morning and you don't have any dizziness they will probably send you home."

"Sarah is outside and would like to come in and see you, if that's ok?" Ellie stammered.

Chuck thought for a minute, how he could say this and not have Ellie nag him about it. He was about to say he was tired but when he looked up, Ellie had taken his silence as an affirmative. She opened the door and told Sarah that he was awake. She then told her to come in. "I have to finish my rounds so I will see you in the morning Chuck." Ellie said as she left the room.

Sarah stood by the door, smiled and trained her blue eyes on Chuck hoping she would get an answering smile. When he just stared at her, her smile started to fade.

"Chuck, are you feeling better now?" asked Sarah

"I'm fine; I just want to get home to my own bed." Chuck replied.

Sarah looked at Chuck's face and could see the tension as he clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. She walked over to the side of the bed and tried to take his hand hoping to make him relax a little but when she reached for it he pulled it back to his side.

"Are you sure? You look tense, are you in pain?" she asked

"Look Sarah, I'm fine and will probably be released in the morning so you can go report that to the General." Chuck said. "I'm sure you have more important things to do so why don't you just leave."

Chuck didn't really want her to be here right now, he needed some time away from her to let his heart heal. He knew it would never really heal but at least maybe he could stop thinking about her all the time.

"Chuck, I don't have anything more important to do than making sure you are ok." she whispered.

"You mean the Intersect, well its fine too so just go. I need to get some sleep." as he reached for the self medicator.

"No, I mean you Chuck. You're important." Sarah said, her eyes getting watery.

"Just go, I don't need a babysitter while I'm here." Chuck yelled.

"Chuck, you're acting strange, your head injury is making you impossible." Sarah yelled back.

"Just go, I need to sleep." Chuck replied quietly.

"Fine, I will see you in the morning and we can discuss this like adults." Sarah said and went to the door and opened it before looking back. "Just get better." she whispered as she went through the door.

-------------------------------

Chuck woke to someone yelling in his ear, "Wake up Bartowski." and shaking his shoulder rather roughly.

As Chuck opened his eyes, he asked "What time is it?"

He got a death glare from Casey, but all he said was, "Its 6 A.M.; now we need to find out what the hell happened."

"What happened when, where, how, why? Could you be any more cryptic?" Chuck asked as he reached for the self medicator.

"The car that hit you was stolen and was found a mile from the plaza, it was a classic hit and run. Now we need to know if it was just a joy rider or they were trying to hit you." Casey explained. "Also forget trying to hit that button, I deactivated it."

"I don't know what happened I was kind of distracted when I left the Orange Orange and wasn't paying attention, so it was probably just a joy rider. They probably got scared and ditched the car. Now can you leave me alone?"

"I'm going to let it go for now but we need to discuss this with the General when you get out of here." Casey threatened.

"Can you turn the button back on? My head and hip are killing me." Chuck pleaded.

"Sure, whatever you need nerd boy. Just so I don't have to listen to you whine." Casey said.

As Casey left the room Chuck pressed the button many, many times out of frustration. He knew it was just the anger that he had built up and the self medicator was set up so he could not do himself any harm. It would only release so much pain killer and then become inactive until a certain amount of time passed. What he didn't realize was as he was angrily pushing the button it jammed. He also didn't know that when Casey reactivated it he didn't reengage the safeguards properly. So as Chuck was drifting off to sleep the medication was being continuously being pumped into his IV.

---------------------------------

Chuck was dreaming about Sarah, He was such a wimp, he was just the mark. It was her job to keep him in line, nothing more, and nothing less. She was so good at her job she had him believing that she had feelings for him. But after seeing her with Cole he knew it was a sham. As the medication kept flowing into his IV he dropped into a dreamless deep sleep, then unconsciousness.

--------------------------------

Sarah had had a long night of tossing and turning, probably only sleeping for an hour. This was not the Chuck she knew. _What was wrong with him_? She told herself it must be the head injury and he would be back to normal in the morning with his deep brown eyes and easy smile. She looked at the alarm clock and noting that it was 5:30, she decided to get up and take a shower and then go down and see Chuck. As she was walking into the hospital at 6:30 she ran into Ellie who was just finishing her overnight shift. They exchanged pleasantries and were reassuring each other that Chuck would wake this morning and be back to his old self.

Just then an announcement came over the PA system. "Code Blue. Room 301. Code Blue. Room 301."

They looked at each other and knew instantly that that was Chuck's room.

A/N… I think I will leave Chapter 2 there, I still have 5 more days leading up to Chapter 1 and then I will go beyond that. Not a real long chapter but if anyone likes it I will try to get more long winded. Like I said this is my first so I have to learn. I have many, I think great ideas for stories but I much prefer reading the stories by the great writers on this site. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I don't own Chuck, too much work.

**(A/N:) **I am sure the summary sucks but I didn't know what to say. Have a beta now but all mistakes are still my own. Enigmamdw has offered to beta this and hopefully make it more enjoyable. This is a work in progress.

Enigmamdw has indeed done the beta on this and offered much helpful advice and critical punctuation, many thanks to him. He has done so much work I should be paying him. He is AWESOME!! Anyone who likes this story it is because of his great work and anyone who doesn't it's my fault entirely. Thanks for reading.

_-------------------------------_

_5 Days Prior_

-------------------------

Ellie and Sarah ran to the elevator as fast as they could. The P.A. had just announced a Code Blue in room 301 and since Chuck was the only patient in that room and they both wanted to get there as fast as they could. They were both worried about Chuck.

Sarah stabbed the elevator button repeatedly while looking up at the light that showed what floor the elevators were on. One was on the 6th floor heading down while the other was on the 5th floor heading up and neither had moved in what seemed an eternity.

"Come on Ellie, let's take the stairs. We need to get up there to make sure Chuck is ok" Sarah said worriedly while grabbing Ellie's arm and pulling her toward the stairwell door.

"Good idea Sarah, we could be waiting forever for the elevators" Ellie replied as Sarah pushed open the door and they raced up the stairs to the third floor.

When they got to the door for the third floor and pulled it wouldn't open.

Sarah screamed, "What is going on?" while pulling and kicking the door.

When the door wouldn't budge they looked at each other and decided to run back down and hope the elevators didn't take too long.

As they pulled the door for the first floor they saw the elevator doors just starting to close. The both screamed out to hold the elevator and someone put their hand on the door and held it while they ran to it.

"Third floor please," Ellie and Sarah huffed as they rushed into the elevator.

When Sarah looked at the panel of buttons she noticed that the third floor was already lit as was the second.

"Is nothing going to go right today?" Sarah whined.

Sarah was fuming as the elevator stopped at the second floor and several people got off and one got on. She just wanted to push them all out of the way so she could get to Chuck. He had to be ok. She didn't think she could go on if anything happened to him.

The elevator doors opened and they were the first ones off the elevator. They took off as fast as they could toward the room. As they turned the last corner they saw Devon coming out of Chuck's room.

"Its ok babe, he's going to be fine." Devon said as he took Ellie in a hug. "Chuck's self medicator malfunctioned, which caused him to flat line. We unhooked the medicator, gave him some Narcan and were able to resuscitate him. He's stable now. He's going to be out of it for a few hours but he will be fine."

"Can I go in and see him?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I just need to hold his hand. I…I almost lost him" she stammered

"Why don't you go and grab some coffee right now. He's stable now but they need to monitor him closely for a little while" Devon said.

"No, I really need to see him now" Sarah said with pleading eyes. "I just want to see for myself that he is ok."

Ellie echoed Sarah's sentiments and told Devon, "I think we both need to see him" as she looked a Devon.

"Ok, but just for a minute." Devon replied as he pushed the door open.

When they entered the room Chuck was hooked up to several machines that beeped and whirred. A doctor and a nurse were discussing the readings.

"It's just a precaution, Sarah. They just need to monitor him for a little while" Ellie stated when she saw the worried look on her face.

Sarah walked up to the side of the bed and reached for Chuck's hand and looked down at his pale face. His hand felt so cold. She turned to the doctors and asked quietly. "How long will he be like this?"

"Probably about an hour, then you can come back in and sit with him, but he probably won't be awake for a couple more." Devon said. "But for now we really need to stay out of the way."

"I need to go check on another patient but you two can go to the waiting room across the hall and I will bring some coffee and donuts when I'm done." Devon explained as he ushered them out of the room.

------------------------------------

Chuck drifted out of unconsciousness and into a deep sleep that included a disturbing dream.

_He had keyed up the cash register monitor of the inside of Castle and he heard Cole ask Sarah how she put up with such a loser hanging off her all the time._

_Sarah replied "It's my job and I get well paid for it" as she nibbled on his ear._

"_I doubt very much you get paid that well" Cole laughed while lifting her chin up and kissing her fiercely._

_When they broke for air Sarah said "You're right, I don't get paid enough" while kissing him again._

"_How about we take a quick trip down to Mexico for the weekend? You look like you need a man." Cole replied._

"_That sounds heavenly, maybe when I get back I can get back out in the field, we would make a great team." Sarah cooed before attacking his lips again._

----------------------------------

Chuck awoke with a start and sweating profusely; he opened his eyes and saw a brunette nurse shaking his shoulder gently. _Was that a dream or was it a memory?_ He wasn't sure. He felt so disoriented; he looked at the nurse and asked where he was and what happened.

"You were having a bad dream but that is somewhat common after what happened." she said.

"What happened?" Chuck asked, concerned.

"Your self medicator jammed and you overdosed but you are fine now." she replied. "Just lay back and relax and go back to sleep."

Chuck laid his head back down and closed his eyes, he didn't want another dream but his eyes were so heavy that in seconds he was asleep again.

-----------------------------

Sarah had just come back from the ladies room where she had called Casey and given him an update on Chuck's condition. She saw Devon and Ellie in conversation with the doctor who had been in Chuck's room.

"He's resting comfortably now." The doctor was saying as she came within earshot. "You can go in and see him now"

"Thanks Steve." Ellie and Devon said in unison.

"Go on in Sarah, he's still asleep but you can sit with him" Ellie said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sarah replied as she walked as fast as she could to Chuck's room. When she walked in she quickly went to the side of the bed and looked down at him and took his hand in hers and placed a small kiss on his forehead before pulling up a chair and sitting beside the bed.

------------------------------------

Ellie looked in through the window in the door with a smile as she saw the small smile appear on Sarah's face as she held his hand.

Devon took Ellie by the hand and said "Come on babe, you just worked a double shift. You need to go home and get some sleep."

"I think I'll just go lay down in the doctor's lounge for a little while, just in case." Ellie returned.

"Ok Devon, if there is any change wake me immediately." She said before being led to the lounge by Devon.

----------------------------------------

After they left Sarah laid her head down on Chuck's hand and drifted off to sleep secure in the knowledge that he was going to be fine.

After what seemed hours but in reality had only been 15 minutes Sarah felt her phone vibrate, she looked at the screen and saw Casey's face.

"Walker secure." she said.

"Casey secure. Get down to Castle now. Beckman wants a briefing in 15 minutes." He replied and hung up.

Sarah stood and looked down at Chuck's face. "Wake up soon Chuck. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said as she gently ran her fingers through his unruly curls.

-----------------------------------

The screen lit up with General Beckman's face, "Agent Walker, Major Casey. Where is Agent Barker?"

"He left the night before last after he finished his reports and briefing" Sarah stated.

"He never made his flight and has not made been in contact with his superiors in thirty six hours." The General began. "We have to assume he has been taken. He knows Bartowski is the Intersect. We need to limit the damage he may cause"

"I'm sure he would never talk about Chuck" Sarah responded quickly.

"Everyone talks eventually." Casey retorted.

"I want 24/7 surveillance on the Intersect starting right now. Why is he not at this briefing?" the General demanded.

"He's still in the hospital, he had a malfunction with the pain medicator but he should be fine." Sarah replied.

"Then get back there and cover him like a blanket, if things go as wrong as they seem to have we will have to extract him." the General said. "Major Casey, I want you to look into the disappearance of Agent Barker. He must be found. That is all." The screen went black.

"I'm headed back to the hospital, get busy on finding Cole. We need to protect Chuck." Sarah pleaded.

The drive back to the hospital seemed to take forever for Sarah. All she could think about was what would happen if they tried to extract him again. She couldn't let them put him in a hole. He wouldn't survive. She wouldn't survive, she cared for him. He had snuck up on her, his smile, his warm eyes and his unruly curls that made funny animal shapes. She had told him to trust her and she meant that more now than before.

-------------------------------------

Casey tapped into the surveillance outside the hotel Barker had stayed at and retrieved the video for the appropriate time. He had entered his hotel and remained for several hours before leaving with his luggage for his trip back home. He watched as he hailed a cab for the trip to the airport. Something didn't seem right, as soon as he closed the door it filled with smoke and he watched Barker fall over.

Casey followed the cab's progress with the street camera surveillance until it pulled up to an old disused warehouse. He quickly scanned through the remaining time. Noting that people arrived and no one left. _I hope he's holding out Casey thought._

He called a team to meet him at the warehouse; they had to get this done quickly before something else happened or they broke Barker. Everyone talks in the end.

----------------------------------

When Sarah arrived at the hospital she was informed that Chuck was still asleep, so she entered quietly and sat by the side of his bed.

"Please wake up Chuck. I need to see your smile." Sarah whispered as her hand sought out his and squeezed it gently.

She was still very tired after only sleeping for an hour last night so she took off her shoes and gently climbed up beside Chuck and lay her head on his shoulder while draping her arm across his chest. Chuck instinctively put his arm around her and pulled her close. She was asleep in seconds. The steady beat of his heart soothed her mind.

_She dreamt of a very awake Chuck kissing his way down her neck. He was nibbling on her ear and whispering sexy thoughts in her ear. Just his hot breath was enough to ignite her fire. He lifted his head and sought out her lips. His tongue touched her lips and she opened them to allow his to intertwine with hers. She was moaning softly as the kiss became more passionate. They parted after a minute both panting. She looked into his deep brown eyes and he looked into her bright blue eyes. __They smashed their lips back together as she twined her fingers in his curls and he ran his fingers up and down her spine that left a tingling sensation spreading all through her body. The need of air again forced them to separate._

_Chuck again slowly kissed his way up her neck to her ear and said quietly. "I love you Sarah." _

_Another slow moan escaped her lips as she replied "Oh Chuck, I."_

The sound of the door opening woke Sarah immediately. She lifted her head to look toward the door to see Ellie looking in and smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to check and see if Chuck was ok?" Ellie whispered.

"He's fine." Sarah whispered back.

"I'll check back later." Ellie whispered while pulling the door closed.

Sarah yawned and lay her head back down on Chuck's shoulder before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

-------------------------------

Casey's team surrounded the warehouse and he took lead and breached the door slowly so as not to alert anyone. They took up positions inside making their way toward the lighted area. He could see Barker hanging from a pipe in the ceiling by hand cuffs, he could see the welts and bruises on his bare skin and knew he had been tortured severely. They had to take out the enemy combatants quickly so they could get him back to Castle and find out what he had told them. Barker would always be a loose end. The knowledge of the Intersect could become a problem and it might become his job to take care of it.

Casey signaled his men to take their shots. He regretted that he had to be the one using the tranquilizer gun. He always loved gunplay but he needed one alive and he couldn't leave that responsibility to anyone else.

It was over in a heartbeat, a well executed operation. He ran up and found the keys to the cuffs and let Barker down. He needed to know right away what he had told them so he slapped him awake.

"What did you tell them?" Casey demanded.

"I didn't tell them anything" Barker replied with a crooked smile.

"Are you sure you told them nothing Barker?" Casey again questioned.

He really didn't like this American Agent that was shouting in his face. Questioning if he was telling the truth? He could withstand a little torture. It wouldn't be the first time.

"You don't have to ask me twice Agent Casey." Cole chided Casey. "I wouldn't lie when it comes to the safety of the Intersect."

"Wait here." Casey grunted at Cole.

Casey went over to his squad of men and gave a salute before telling them the operation was a success and to wait for the NSA cleaners to get there. He then walked over to the kidnapper that he had tranqed and put zip ties on his wrists and ankles. He then lifted the man over his shoulder and called for Barker to follow him. They needed to get back to Castle and make their report.

Sarah woke when she felt Chuck stirring and looked up to his face. She waited for his warm brown eyes to open. His eyelids fluttered open for a second before closing again only to open again and look down at Sarah.

"What are you doing here" Chuck asked suddenly uncomfortable with her lying on the bed with his arm around her. He pulled his arm from around her on the pretext of scratching his nose and started to sit up.

She smiled at him but he didn't return the smile and his eyes had a look of sadness in them. Feeling cold as Chuck pulled his arm from around her. She had enjoyed the feeling and hadn't slept like that in a long time. She had also had a wonderful dream.

"You are under 24/7 surveillance for the moment. Agent Barker has been taken and he knows about you and the Intersect." Sarah replied. "He may talk."

Chuck scrunched his eyebrows down and asked. "Then why aren't you out there looking for him Sarah, you must be very worried?"

"Casey is handling it; he has a team at his disposal." Sarah replied.

"Does that mean you have to spend all day here babysitting me, I'm sure it will be very boring what with me sleeping a lot and you worrying about Cole, couldn't you just turn on the surveillance cameras?" Chuck stated.

"What are you saying Chuck? I said before being with you never feels like work." Sarah said. "I just needed to be sure you're feeling better."

"So this is all just for the cover? In case Ellie or Devon or someone else comes to visit me?" Chuck asked hesitantly.

"Chuck, we need to talk." Sarah started as her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She got up from the bed before answering it, "Walker secure."

"Casey secure." Was the reply, followed by "Walker get over here, we have Barker. He was tortured and we need to access the situation and make a report to the General."

Sarah hung up and turned to Chuck while slipping on her shoes "Cole's been tortured and we need to debrief him and report to the General. I will be back later. I will have an agent guard the door while I'm gone." Sarah said as she ran for the door.

-------------------------

Chuck lay there and thought. _Finally an honest thing coming out of her mouth, she was worried about Cole and when she heard he was hurt she flew out of here. He then knew that Sarah wasn't really worried about the loser geek_. After the morphine fiasco he had no self medicator so he was forced to call a nurse who would give him something for the pain and to help him sleep. He pressed the call button. His hip was sore and his head was very tender. Again he wondered why his head hurt so much as he had only been hit on the hip.

As he waited for the nurse he mused about his situation, unless Sarah left with Cole, which was a very real possibility he would have to see her every day and he knew that would be painful. Thankfully a nurse came in and gave him an injection of Demerol through his IV and he blissfully drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------

When Sarah entered the Castle Casey pointed toward the infirmary and grunted "Your new boy toy is in the back being patched up"

"Shut up Casey, you're such an asshole sometimes" Sarah said loudly. "What do we know; did he say anything about Chuck?"

"He said he held out, but we need to find out what these people know. How did they find Barker and who they were reporting to? All the bad guys are dead except for the one I am about to interrogate. I'll find out the truth soon enough." Casey gruffly replied.

"I'm going to go see how he is; maybe he knows something he wouldn't tell you." Sarah said.

"You go check on him, maybe kiss him better." Casey sneered.

"Go to hell Casey." Sarah glared back with fury in her eyes.

---------------------------------

Chuck was roughly shaken awake by someone he didn't immediately recognize. The man's face came into focus as he woke up and he knew it was the man who had said he was a doctor right after he was hit by the car. "You have a video conference with General Beckman in one minute." he stated. "Eyes open now."

He looked at the clock and realized it was one o'clock, he assumed it was in the afternoon, he couldn't have slept another day away. As he stared at the video screen that had been brought into his room it suddenly lit up and the General appeared on it with a look of disdain.

"Mr. Bartowski, it has come to my attention that you have had only one flash in almost three weeks and at that it was incomplete. I think it is time we updated the Intersect, the files that were to be in the new one will be sent to you" she stated in a cold voice.

The technician put on sunglasses and the screen lit up with thousands of images, he didn't know how long it lasted but when he next looked at the clock it was two o'clock. _Wow, that was intense,_ he thought.

He stared at the screen for a moment longer through the pain in his eyes. The General reappeared and asked the technician if everything went ok.

"Download complete." replied the technician.

"Get back to D.C., you're job is done" Beckman praised.

After he had left the General looked at Chuck and said "You may notice, we have added a new search engine to the Intersect, you can thank Google for that. A thin, cold smile spread across her lips. You may now call up limited information as you need it. You no longer have to rely on only flashes. Good night. Mr. Bartowski." And with that the screen darkened.

Chuck pressed the call button continuously hoping for some relief from the pain in his head. It was like it was going to explode. His eyes were watering from the intensity of the pain. When the nurse came in she agreed to give him another injection even though it had not been the required time.

He thanked her profusely and asked that the LCD screen be removed; he didn't want to see the General again too soon.

Soon his eyelids became heavy and he drifted into another deep and hopefully dream free sleep.

-----------------------------------

Sarah walked into the infirmary and saw Cole being treated by a medic; he had bruising and some angry welts. He also had a few cuts and swelling. Nothing substantial. He would heal but it would take a little time.

"Sarah…have you changed your mind about going away with me? I will be on leave for a few weeks but we could still make the best of it" Cole said smiling as she entered the room.

"I think we discussed this before. It's my responsibility to protect the Intersect. What I need to know is what you told them? Did you compromise the Intersect? Sarah asked.

"I didn't tell them anything. They were amateurs in the torture department." he replied with a laugh and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks Cole, I'm sure Chuck appreciates it. The Intersect is very important and must be protected at all costs" Sarah said.

"Just the Intersect? Don't you mean Chuck is very important" Cole laughed again as a small smile grew on Sarah's face.

"Good bye Cole, stay safe. Chuck's life may depend on it." Sarah turned and walked out to where Casey was sitting pulling up the video feed from the hospital.

"Did you find out anything out from the man you captured?" Sarah asked as her eyes looked at the surveillance of Chuck's room.

"Never got the chance," Casey said rather dejectedly. "I was looking forward to a little interrogation after I never go to fire my gun in the warehouse."

"What happened?" Sarah demanded.

"Not sure, we'll have to wait for the autopsy. Probably poison." Casey grimaced.

The screen showed Chuck lying in bed sleeping. His eyes opened suddenly and started to sit up when a glazed look overtook his face and they instantly knew he was flashing.

"Casey, what could he be flashing on? He's all alone in the room." Sarah asked in a concerned voice.

The screen showed Chuck still flashing and he started to shake.

"How the hell would I know?" Casey grunted.

"Call it in. I'm heading over there now." Sarah yelled over her shoulder as she took the stairs three at a time. Please be ok, Please be ok became her mantra as she ran to her Porsche. She mashed the pedal to the floor and peeled out of the parking lot.

**----------------------------------**

**(A/N;)** Sorry another cliffhanger but you all know there are still 4 more days till he dies. I don't know much about morphine or other pain killers but I think it would probably be in a drip with his IV. He would probably be given something like Demerol but if you get overdosed with that you die or there are no quick antidotes so I took a few liberties.

Thanks to all the readers who left reviews and all who put alerts on it. I love you, not as much as I love Sarah but close, actually not even close but thanks.

I much prefer to read the great stories others write here, there are so many great writers here but sometime I have an idea that will not leave my head. I wish I could pass it on and then read about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I don't own Chuck, too much work.

(A/N:) I am sure the summary sucks but I didn't know what to say. Have a beta now but all mistakes are still my own. This is a work in progress.

Enigmamdw has done the beta on this and offered much helpful advice, critical punctuation and great suggestions. He is AWESOME!! Anyone who likes this story it is because of his great work and anyone who doesn't it's my fault entirely. Thanks for reading.

This chapter is about 6500 words, a long one for me. It started out about 4500 but after the first draft and beta and all the suggestions it kept getting longer.

**---------------**

4 Days Prior

------------------

Sarah was screaming down the freeway in her Porsche when her phone vibrated on the seat next to her. She was so worried and in a hurry to get to Chuck she answered her phone without looking. "What?"

"Casey secure, you can slow down now Walker. He came out of the flash, sitting up, awake and alert."

"Are you sure he's Ok?" Sarah asked.

"He looks fine, but I will continue monitoring." Casey replied.

"Thanks Casey." Sarah said quietly before pressing the end button.

---------------

Chuck had woken with a start. The flash had taken him by surprise; he had never had a flash an hour after the event before. It must have been a result of the update.

Now he knew the name of the tech that had found him after he had been hit by the car and later updated him. His name was Dan Stevens. He was part of the Intersect team. A CIA doctor specializing in both medicine and psychology, both of which he studied for at Stanford.

Chuck was looking through the man's file and the other team members when the door opened and someone wearing a doctor's smock and a stethoscope around his neck entered.

Chuck flashed. It was a minor one as he had already accessed the other members of the Intersect medical team and had just been looking at his picture. There were many other things in the file he would have to investigate later.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Bartowski?" He asked.

"I still have a slight headache and my hip is still sore." Chuck replied guardedly

"Let's take a look at those stitches I put in and change the bandage." The doctor said.

Chuck knew he was the lead doctor on the team and his name but he didn't want to give away that he knew.

The doctor had Chuck sit up the rest of the way and pulled the bandage off slowly. He examined the stitches and gently felt around the area while asking if it hurt?

"Only when you touch it." Chuck said grimacing.

"They can take out the stitches out in about three or four days. They will be itchy but please refrain from scratching. I will put on a clean bandage while I'm here." He said. "You will have to take it easy for another day but after that you should be fine. Just don't do anything too strenuous till the stitches come out. After that you're good to go." He said..

The doctor was putting the new bandage on when the door opened and Sarah came in slightly out of breath. She had completely ignored Casey's words and had stayed on the gas both on the road and as she streaked through the hospital.

"Is Chuck Ok?" Sarah huffed.

"I just changed the bandage and he should be able to check out and go home in about an hour." The doctor replied. _She takes this asset safety thing a little too seriously..._

_"I didn't catch your name, doctor?" Sarah asked with narrowed eyes._

"It's Doctor Waters." Chuck stated before he could help himself.

The doctor looked at Chuck quizzically, he didn't remember introducing himself. _Perhaps his sister or her boyfriend had told him he had been the doctor who had operated on him. The other possibility was he had flashed on him after his update._

"My work here is done. My team was only here for a tour of this facility when the emergency came up and we really need to get back to D.C." The doctor said.

Sarah continued to look at the doctor with narrowed eyes as he made his way out the door. _Why would a doctor who was here for a tour of the hospital have stayed around this long?_ She would have Casey check out this Doctor Waters.

Sarah walked over to the side of the bed and found Chuck's hand and smiled at down at him. She squeezed it gently and he looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"There's no one here right now so you can drop the cover ." Chuck said quietly while pulling his hand from hers.

"Chuck, we need to talk." Sarah said.

"I've had the update. You can go back to Cole now." Chuck replied angrily. "You don't need to play the cover girlfriend right now."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked stunned.

_Where had that come from, why would he think I wanted to be with Cole? Had Casey said something to him? Had Casey shown him the recording of Cole kissing her? I don't want Cole, I want Chuck._

"You can drop the pretense." Chuck said quietly while looking down at his hands.

Before Sarah could find out more about what Chuck had just said Ellie came in smiling.

Sarah quickly grabbed Chuck's hand again and smiled.

"They're doing the paperwork now and you should be able to go home in about thirty minutes. All the tests came back clear." Ellie gushed.

"I'll take him. I want to make sure he gets settled at home all right and we really need to talk." Sarah stated while smiling at Chuck and gently squeezing his hand.

"I'm sure Ellie could give me lift. You probably need to get back to work anyway." Chuck said while looking anywhere but into Sarah's deep blue eyes. He could get lost in them.

Ellie looked from Chuck to Sarah. Sarah was looking at Chuck with a shocked look on her face while Chuck was looking anywhere but at Sarah. _What was going on? Did they really break up?_

"I have work covered; I would really like to take him home if that's all right?"

Sarah asserted quickly, more as a matter of fact then a question.

"Let me check on the paperwork." Ellie said with a confused look on her face as she made her way to the door.

"What the hell was all that about?" Sarah demanded angrily.

"I already told Ellie we broke up so it will look strange if you are here all the time and want to take me home." Chuck answered as he pulled his hand from hers.

"Why the hell would you do that? I need to be here to protect you." Sarah yelled.

"Look, I know it is your job but I'm fine. You can go back and help look for your Cole." Chuck replied while looking at the door, hoping for Casey to come in so he wouldn't have to continue this conversation.

"Casey and his team rescued him. They got to him before he gave any information about you being the Intersect." Sarah said.

"Was he hurt?" Chuck asked. "Did they torture him?"

"He was tortured but he held out and other than some cuts, bruises and swelling from where they hit him he will be fine." Sarah said.

"Maybe you should go and check on him then. I'm sure Ellie wouldn't mind giving me a ride." Chuck replied.

"Why are you being such an ass? I'm worried about you, not Cole, he's fine." Sarah yelled.

"The update worked fine, you can..." Chuck started to retort before the door opened and a confused Ellie walked into the room.

"Everything Ok in here? I could kind of hear you all the way down the hall." Ellie said worriedly.

Chuck smiled in Ellie's direction and said, "We were just having a discussion."

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked while looking at them. "It was a pretty loud discussion."

"It's fine." Sarah said smiling.

"Sarah, can you go get a wheelchair for Chuck?" Ellie asked while making eye movements letting Sarah know that she wanted a few minutes alone with Chuck.

"Sure Ellie." Sarah responded with look of concern on her face while walking to the door.

After the door closed, Ellie walked up to the side of the bed and looked at Chuck with fire in her eyes.

_Ellie knew better than to yell in a hospital._ Instead her voice came out in a low growl. "What is going on with you Chuck? Why are you being such an ass?"

"I told you Ellie, we broke up and I think she feels guilty. I was upset and not looking where I was going when the car hit me." Chuck explained quietly while looking down at his hands.

_He hated lying to his sister. He did it so often it was getting difficult to remember all the lies. He could never tell his sister the real reason. It was because Sarah would prefer to be with Cole. He was just the job and he was just too tired of the cover relationship. Tired of trying to explain to Ellie why they seemed stalled and hadn't moved in together yet or she didn't spent the night more often._

Chuck looked up into Ellie's eyes and saw the fury had been replaced by a look of sympathy.

"You are such a dumb ass sometimes, Chuck." Ellie replied just as quietly. "Sarah has sat with you for the better part of three days. I saw the way she looked when you were unconscious. She was worried and scared. The way she looks at you now. She's in love with you. I can see it in her eyes and I can see the way you look at her."

"It's complicated Ellie." Chuck said. "I think we're growing in different directions and need a little time away from each other. It doesn't mean I don't love her but maybe I'm not i_n_ love with her anymore."

Chuck wished this were true but it was another lie. Only he was lying to himself. He knew he would be in love with her forever. He really wanted to end this conversation. Thankfully the door opened and Sarah came in pushing the wheel chair.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" Sarah asked with a worried look on her face as two sets of brown eyes looked in her direction quickly and then back at each other.

"It's Ok, Sarah. Chuck needs to get home anyway. I'm sure the paperwork is done by now. Remember to take it easy, Chuck." Ellie cautioned. "Sarah, make sure he doesn't move around too much. He needs to lie down so his hip can heal. I'll leave some pills at the desk for the pain. Remember, no more than one every six hours and only if you need them."

Ellie turned to the door and as she walked past Sarah she whispered. "I think you two need a long talk."

"Me too," Sarah whispered back.

"Ok, I'll see you at home later. I'll be home around eight." Ellie stated and left the room.

"I need to get dressed now." Chuck said.

Sarah continued to look at him until she realized he meant that she should look away. A blush crept up her neck as she walked to the door and stood looking out the small window. The blush continued to get higher and reached her cheeks as she could see a reflection in the window of Chuck dressing. _She could see his bare chest and flat stomach. She could also see the severe bruise on his hip from the hit and run. He looked good for someone that had never really worked out. She would have to be careful with him when they got home. She didn't want to hurt him._

"I'm ready." Chuck said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Sarah turned around and pointed to the chair. "Hospital rules, ready to go?" She smiled while hoping he didn't notice her blush.

He didn't, too lost in his own thoughts. Chuck sat in the chair and put his hands on the wheels to push when Sarah walked around behind and started to push him. When they got to the front desk the paperwork was done and Devon stood there with a grin on his face while handing Chuck the bottle of pain killers.

"You're ready to go. Do you need any help getting him in the car?" Devon asked.

"I think we got if for now, Devon, I'll call right away if we need something." Sarah said with a smile.

"Take it easy on him." Devon replied with a wink toward Sarah.

---------------

The ride home had been quiet. Chuck didn't say a single thing. Sarah kept glancing toward him hoping he would start the conversation. He just stared out the window and grimaced occasionally when the car would hit a bump. Sarah tried to avoid the bumps but sometimes it was unavoidable.

---------------

Chuck's mind was in overdrive. With the new enhancements that the update supplied he could scan flashes in a way he had never been able to before. It had always been flash and a few images. Now he could correlate data and call it up later like it had been written on a notepad. He laughed when he called up the search engine and it indeed said Google. _I wonder if they got paid for this?_

_Chuck went back and studied further the data on the Intersect team. Doctor Waters had been at the hospital when he had been brought in. He had performed the surgery with his team, but why had they stayed for three days just to follow up on his condition? Why had they been there when he was brought in? They must have been there for a reason. Were they there in case of an emergency after the update? He still didn't understand why he had a bandage on the back of his head. The more he thought about it the more confused he got. Doctor Stevens had also been there when he had been hit by the car. Coincidence? He thought no. He would use the new search engine and try to get more information._

_He called up the search engine and input the Intersect medical team. He saw them operating on people. The patients lay face down and it appeared they were implanting something in the back of their necks. He had a flash. They were operating on the Agents that were to have the new intersect downloaded into their brains, it was a fail safe. They were implanting mini incinerators. If they were captured, the Agent could use the code to avoid giving up important information. Conversely the code could also be spoken or texted in the event the Agent went rogue and needed to be terminated. The Agent would flash and the device would activate killing them. That was why he had bandage on the back of his head. Unfortunately all the Agents and Director Graham had been killed when the new Intersect exploded.  
_

_He now knew they would never be removing the Intersect from his head. When he became a liability they would activate the device and he would die. They wouldn't even have to be near him, it was almost like having a remote starter for your car. One little code phrase and he was gone. He called up a new search but could find nothing on what the code would be. A scary thought entered his head. If he found the code phrase and saw it he would most likely activate the device. It must be hidden in the Intersect and only if he was under extreme duress would he be able to use it._

_It was the CIA's fail safe plan and Agent Walker would always be close to him so she could say the phrase that would terminate his life. Would she feel any remorse? He thought at one time she might have had feelings for him. Now he knew it was just for the cover. She probably had the code phrase waiting preprogrammed in her phone, so with one push of a button she could carry out her orders, termination. She might already be heading for a glorious vacation with Cole when she sent it. It sent a slow shiver down his spine._

Chuck shook his head as he came out of his dark thoughts; they were causing his head to start hurting again. He looked at Sarah as she was driving in rush hour traffic. She was smiling excitedly as she swung around an eighteen wheeler and beat a couple of cars to the exit.

_He had never been good enough for Sarah he thought. He was a Nerd Herd supervisor earning eleven bucks an hour. He was just a loser geek. She must hate this mission. She must hate being stuck with him and now she had to endure 24/7 protection. She would have to hold his hand and kiss him on occasion, all for the cover. She always smiled at him, probably thinking about Cole or Bryce. That must be why she took such pleasure in driving her Porsche so damn fast. He almost wished she would just send the code already and end his miserable life, almost. He would use the search engine later to try and find a doctor who could remove the device. After he did that he would have to run. They wouldn't like that and would send someone to kill him the old fashioned way. It would probably be Casey and Sarah ironically. A botched mugging he thought, that would be the easiest way, if it was a bit cliché._

Sarah finally pulled up to the curb outside Casa Bartowski. After she set the emergency brake she got out quickly, running around the car to help Chuck out but he had already gotten out. She could tell by the way he stood that his hip was still sore but he pushed her hands away and limped to the door of the apartment without any help. Why was he so damned stubborn?

She followed along hoping that he wasn't hurting too much. She just wanted to be able to take away the pain, to make him feel better.

_Chuck better be ready because when we get in the apartment because we are going to have a long talk_. She had some questions about the update he had mentioned and she needed to tell him that he was important to her and it was not just the job. I_ can jam the bugs for five minutes before an alarm goes off on Casey's surveillance system she thought. That's not really enough time but it's a start._

After unlocking the door he headed to the couch and sat. He put his hands in his lap and stared at them.

Sarah closed the door and locked it before pulling her phone out and informed Casey that they were at the apartment and she would be staying as part of the 24/7 protection.

"Do you need me to get you anything, Chuck?" Sarah asked, taking in his slumped shoulders.

"I'm fine." Chuck said still looking at his hands.

He couldn't look her in the eye. He knew what they had done. He knew what she would do for the greater good. They had to protect the Intersect. It was inevitable. He had always thought they would remove the secrets and he would live a normal life. Instead, Sarah was to be his executioner. Again he thought what a fool he was! It was all about the job.

"We should get you to bed." Sarah said while staring at him, but he wouldn't even look at her.

Chuck was ignoring her. He stared at his hands a moment longer, stood up and said that he could get into bed himself. He'd been doing just that for a while now.

Sarah followed him down the hall hoping he might need help. He moved toward the bathroom.

"I think I can handle this myself." Chuck said without looking up.

_Sarah went to the bedroom and sat on the bed waiting for Chuck. They really needed to talk. She knew he wanted a normal life. She wanted a normal life too. She wanted Chuck. She wasn't sure how deep the feeling went but she was sure she wanted to explore it further. It had nearly broken her heart the last time they broke up._

_Sarah's thoughts turned to what Chuck had said about the update. Why had she and Casey not been informed of it? Had Casey been informed? Was it just an NSA operation? She couldn't just come out and ask him. She would have to be very careful. Tomorrow she would try to get some answers._

_How could he think that she knew about the update? He wanted the Intersect out of his head, not this. Why was he ignoring her? He wouldn't even look her in the eye. He seems so forlorn. Will he believe me when I tell him I knew nothing about the update?_

Chuck came into the bedroom already changed for bed. He was wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He went directly to his bed and pulled back the covers without looking at her. He got in and laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Can I get you something, Chuck? Sarah asked. "Do you need some water for your medication?"

"I already took a couple when I was in the bathroom. You can go now. Your job is done and I'm sure Casey has me on surveillance by now." Chuck replied while rolling onto his side looking away from Sarah.

Sarah activated the jamming device before asking. "Chuck, can we talk?"

"I need to tell you some things and we need to discuss this update further." Sarah said while sitting on the side of the bed and taking his hand in hers.

"Chuck look at me." She commanded.

Without turning to look at her Chuck said. "Sarah can we not do this right now? I don't want to have another fight. I need time to think. I just don't have the energy right now. I'm very tired and a little sore."

Sarah turned the jammer off. No sense wasting it. Sarah sat and held Chuck's hand. His breathing had become deep and steady. She knew he was asleep. She leaned down and whispered in his ear that she was going over to Casey's to check in and would be back shortly while smiling and running her hand through his messy brown curls. She had almost lost him. She couldn't believe how much she loved his soft brown eyes, curly brown hair and brilliant smile. That special megawatt smile he always seemed to have for her that lifted her heart. He hadn't smiled at her like that or looked her in the eye in days but at moments like this she could still run her fingers through his curls.

---------------

Sarah had just lifted her hand to knock on Casey's door when he opened it quickly.

"I knew you were coming over here. The bugs are active." Casey started after noticing the surprised look on her face.

"I'll be on site tonight so you can take the night off." Sarah said.

"I take my job very seriously, Walker. I will be on duty until given new orders. Why don't you go home?" Casey sneered.

Sarah's eyes flashed angrily. "I'm following orders, Chuck still needs 24/7 protection." Sarah said anger still in her voice.

"Beckman rescinded the 24/7 protection. Original orders have been reinstated." Casey growled.

"I'm going to stay tonight anyway, just in case he has a relapse." Sarah said thinking quickly for an excuse; she just wanted to be near him.

"Do you think that's a good idea? He seems quite upset. I think he just needs a good nights rest in his own bed with no distractions." Casey grunted.

"I told Ellie I would be there. How would it look if I just dropped him off and went home?" Sarah responded quickly.

"All for the cover, right Walker?" Casey sneered.

"Just do your job and I'll do mine." Sarah said menacingly.

"Fine but the surveillance will still be active." Casey said with a smirk.

Sarah climbed in through the Morgan door and stood listening to Chuck's even breathing. She suddenly felt very tired. She'd had very little sleep in the last couple days. As an Agent she was conditioned for little sleep but when you got the opportunity for sleep you took it. She closed and locked the window behind her and let down the blinds.

In the darkened room Sarah went to the dresser and pulled out one of Chuck's t-shirts. She went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. After reentering the bedroom she pulled the sheets down on the bed and crawled into the bed stifling a yawn. She was very tired. She would wait for her talk with Chuck. She needed him to be awake and attentive when they had their discussion.

She laid her head on the pillow facing Chuck and smiled while tucking a curl off his forehead. She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder while putting her hand on his chest feeling it moving up and down with each breath. She wanted to feel him next to her, feel the heat from his body warm her. She could justify to Casey that it was so she would know immediately if he had a medical emergency. It was also good for the cover she thought while smiling.

"Good night, Chuck." She whispered with a smile before closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

---------------

Sarah was instantly alert at the sound of the door opening. She peered through half open eyes while reaching under the pillow before seeing it was Ellie. She lifted her head and smiled. Ellie worried so much about Chuck and since she had been his girlfriend she was sure Ellie would be just as worried if it were her.

Ellie crooked her finger to indicate that she wanted Sarah to come out of the room. She slid out of the bed slowly so as not to wake up Chuck and pulled on her jeans and followed Ellie to the kitchen.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. How is he?" Ellie asked as they sat at the table.

"He seems fine. He fell asleep when he got home." Sarah returned.

"I didn't think he would be able to sleep with all the sleep he got at the hospital." Ellie said.

"I think the pills he took knocked him out." Sarah replied.

"How many did he take? I told him to take one and only if he was in pain. Two would knock out an elephant." Ellie stated.

"He said he took a couple. I think the ride home and getting in and out of the car and the wheelchair made him very sore." Sarah said quickly to cover for Chuck. _Why had he taken two?_

"Sarah, we need to talk. Chuck said the other night that you two had broken up and you were only there because you felt guilty. I had assumed you broke up with him. Then at the hospital and here you seem, what is the word I'm looking for, in love? Chuck seems very indifferent. Is there a problem? Can I help?" Ellie asked hopefully.

Sarah thought quickly, she knew Casey would be listening to this so she would have to answer carefully. Just so she could always justify what she said by using the excuse that it was for the cover.

"We had a huge fight." Sarah explained. "I don't even remember what it was about now. I think it's been so long since Chuck had a girlfriend he thought after that it was over. He just stormed off."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Ellie asked changing the subject as she moved to the stove.

"That would be great." Sarah answered, smiling appreciatively.

She really enjoyed talking to Ellie. She's never had someone to just talk to. That was why she was so bad at talking about her feelings. The CIA had made her the consummate Agent. Close everything down and you will never get hurt. It had been so long since she'd had a friend. She couldn't tell her anything about herself but they could discuss the wedding and other innocuous things.

As they waited for the kettle to boil Sarah asked, "How long will Chuck be off work?"

"He should probably take a couple days off to rest but knowing Chuck he will want to go in tomorrow." Ellie answered. "I'm sure he can just sit at the Nerd Herd desk and answer questions so it will not be a problem if he wants to."

After Ellie made the tea, she and Sarah chatted about the upcoming wedding and other small talk until they both were yawning.

"I have to go to bed now. I have been on my feet for the better part of two days." Ellie stated. "Devon should be home in a few hours and I'm sure he is just as tired. I think you could use some more rest too, Sarah."

Sorry I kept you up but I just wanted to see if I could help." Ellie said while giving her a hug.

"Good night, Ellie." Sarah said while yawning. She made her way back to the bedroom and snuggled up to Chuck. He was still sleeping soundly. He instinctively put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She felt so safe when they were like this. She closed her eyes and was back asleep in seconds.

---------------

Chuck woke slowly. Something was tickling his nose and he could smell a heavenly scent. He opened his eyes slowly and realized his face was buried in Sarah's hair. He lay behind her in the spoon position with his arm around her stomach. He thought he was in heaven until he remembered what he found out yesterday. He was the mark to be disposed of by her when the time came. He looked at the clock and saw it was just after six. He knew it was morning as he saw some light coming in through the closed blinds. He carefully removed his arm from around Sarah and slowly got out of the bed. He didn't want to wake her. She looked like an angel but he knew better. She was the angel of death. He didn't really want to have any discussion with her until he'd had more time to think about everything. More time to investigate what he found out. Chuck quickly grabbed some clothes and quietly left the room to head to the bathroom and a shower.

He carefully taped a piece of plastic over his bandage and stepped into the shower. It was his first shower in three days. It felt so good to feel the water flow over him. His thoughts again turned to his situation. Was there an out? Could he run? Sarah had told him on the beach when she asked him to trust her, 'you can't run from us'. He carefully shampooed his hair and ended his shower. He took the plastic off and checked to make sure the bandage was dry. If it got wet he would have to get Ellie to change it. He shaved and brushed his teeth. He had to hurry if he wanted to talk to Casey. He quickly dressed and was ready to go.

---------------

When Sarah opened her eyes, light was streaming in through the blinds. She stretched and then noted that she was alone in the bed. She jumped up and was about to run out of the room when Chuck opened the door and came in fully dressed in his Nerd Herd uniform. How had she not noticed him getting up? That was the problem with being comfortable with someone; you let your guard down.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I'm going to work." Chuck said while looking anywhere but her beautiful blue eyes.

"You don't have to go in today; you need a couple more days rest." Sarah replied. "I'm sure Ellie would write you a note." Sarah finished smiling.

"I don't want to sit here all day. I feel fine and I can sit at the desk as well as sit here." Chuck replied quickly.

Chuck had still not looked at her. She checked to make sure her t-shirt was not riding up or anything. He was such a gentleman, never leering at her like so many other men would. Noting everything was in its place she wondered again why he wouldn't look at her.

"I'm going catch a ride with Casey." Chuck replied. "I'll see you later."

_What the hell was wrong with him? He won't even look at me. I'll get to the bottom of this at lunch today. We'll have our talk today if I have to tie him to a chair and with that thought, Sarah blushed. That might be fun._

"Chuck, wait. Give me five minutes to shower; I'll give you a ride. I have a change of clothes in your closet." Sarah said quickly while heading toward the door.

"It's Ok, Casey and I have the same shift. I'm sure he won't mind, much." Chuck laughed while offering a small smile and finally looking at her.

_Chuck's heart jumped into his throat when he looked at her sparkling blue eyes and bright smile. His shoulders slumped when he realized he would never be over her. He loved her with all his heart and always would. What a sucker, a smile from her and he could almost forgive her. She would end his life and move on. Another assignment completed successfully._

Chuck turned and felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he opened the door and left thinking, when would she get the order?

Sarah smiled; he had finally looked at her. He looked upset. She would reassure him that she knew nothing about the update today. She grabbed her bag from the closet and headed to the bathroom. If she hurried she could still get to work before they had time to clock in.

---------------

Chuck opened the apartment door and Casey was standing at his door looking at him. He limped over and said. "Can I get a lift with you?"

"Why don't you wait and get a ride with Walker?" Casey growled.

"I need to talk to you about your investigation on the hit and run." Chuck whispered.

"Let's go, we can talk on the way. If you bug me too much I will put you in the trunk, bound and gagged. Understood?" Casey threatened.

"I think I can handle that." Chuck said with a nervous chuckle as he hobbled after Casey.

Once settled in the Crown Vic, Chuck asked. "Did you find out anything about the driver of the car that hit me?"

"Nothing conclusive, there were several sets of prints but they were not in the database. We're still examining the cameras but we haven't found anything." Casey replied.

"Oh, Ok." Chuck said.

"That's all you wanted? You could have asked me that at the apartment and I wouldn't have to listen to you nattering away for next twenty minutes." Casey growled.

"I just wanted an update on the situation." Chuck answered quietly while keeping his eyes looking out the window.

"What did you flash on in the hospital yesterday?" Casey demanded.

"Nothing, it was just probably from all the drugs." Chuck stammered.

"I know a flash when I see one. So tell me or so help me god I will rip one of your arms off and beat you with it." Casey said menacingly.

"It was nothing, Casey. It was just all the drugs." Chuck stated.

"You're not a good liar, Chuck. Tell me now or I stop and make good on my promise." Casey snarled.

He had to be careful; he didn't know if he could trust the NSA and Casey anymore than he could trust the CIA and Sarah. He needed information. He had tried the search engine but it failed to come up with anything else. He assumed it meant he had to flash first and then he could call up more information on the flash. He didn't have complete access to the Intersect.

"Ok, Ok after the update I flashed on the man who did the update. His name is Dan Stevens and he is a CIA doctor. I probably didn't flash on him right away because of all the drugs in my system or maybe it took a little while for the update to install." Chuck explained chuckling. _He didn't want to tell him that Doctor Stevens had also been present right after his accident or the presence of Doctor Waters. He wanted to know if Casey knew any of this. He also couldn't tell him he knew about the implant, they might decide to terminate him right now._

"What update?" Casey growled.

"They updated the Intersect yesterday. They felt because I had not had a complete flash in three weeks that an update was in order." Chuck hesitantly replied.

"Why am I just hearing about this now? Damn CIA, why didn't Walker tell me?" Casey said while gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"No, no, she said she didn't know either. General Beckman explained that I was getting the update yesterday. She was probably going to brief you and Sarah this morning. Probably with all the Cole stuff going on she didn't have time." Chuck said hurriedly.

Casey just grunted in response.

Chuck wondered if he should ask Casey anymore questions about this. Lazlo may have been right. Never trust your handlers.

Casey pulled into his usual parking space away from everyone else. He loved the Vic and didn't want anyone dinging his doors. It was a longer walk but he wanted to ensure the love of his life was safe.

Chuck turned to limp toward the Buy More when he saw a man walking toward a black Mercedes. He flashed; a Russian arms dealer. Victor Federsov. A major arms deal would be going down soon.

Casey saw Chuck fall to his knees and rushed to help him up when he noticed the glazed look on his face. A business man was getting into his Mercedes only twenty feet away and looking curiously toward them through narrowed eyes.

Casey helped Chuck to his feet when he finished his flash and asked what he flashed on. "We need to report to Beckman now." Chuck wheezed.

When they got closer to the Buy More Casey changed directions and moved toward the Orange Orange. Casey's phone was in his hand and he speed dialed Walker. "Get your ass over here now. Chuck flashed, briefing in ten." He hung up knowing that the way she drove the twenty minute drive would only take her ten or less.

---------------

(A/N:) I'm going to end Chapter 4 here. I know not everyone likes cliffhangers so I will try to keep them to a minimum. Maybe the next will be one, who knows. Hope you enjoy. If not let me know so I can get better.

Not much action yet, mostly chatter but that will change in the next chapter as the team has a new mission.

Thanks to all the readers who left reviews and all who put alerts on it. I love you, not as much as I love Sarah but close, actually not even close but thanks.

I much prefer to read the great stories others write here, there are so many great writers here but sometime I have an idea that will not leave my head. I wish I could pass it on and then read about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Xxx

I don't own Chuck, too much work. I don't own Google either. That would be so cool.

(A/N:) I am sure the summary sucks but I didn't know what to say. Have a beta now but all mistakes are still my own. This is a work in progress.

Enigmamdw has done the beta on this and offered much helpful advice, critical punctuation and great suggestions. He is AWESOME!! Anyone who likes this story it is because of his great work and anyone who doesn't it's my fault entirely. Thanks for reading.

A shout out to jagged1 for the vote of confidence, I rewrote most of this chapter the way I originally wanted it. It may be a bumpy road. True love is a challenge. It's never a straight line. Thanks.

Please don't hate me for this chapter; it is part of the story. It needed to be there. I hope you can forgive me.

BTW: I finally figured out this site a little more and fixed the punctuation and a few other glaring errors in Chapter 1. Hope it is a little easier to read.

Xxx

3 Days Prior

Xxx

Sarah was walking toward her car when her phone rang with Casey telling her they had a briefing in ten minutes. She jumped in her Porsche and peeled away from the curb toward the freeway. _She would have to fly; the fastest she had ever made it to Castle was in a little less than eleven minutes. She knew Casey, if he said ten minutes he meant ten minutes and she hated being late._

Xxx

Chuck was sitting at the table staring at his hands when Casey came back into the room from the detention area. Casey looked slightly distracted as he sat in front of a console and began typing commands. _He didn't know what he was doing but he knew he needed more information. Could he ask a question or two and get an honest answer minus the usual verbal assault. Did he trust Casey? He had to try if he were ever to know the truth._

"Casey, if you didn't know about the update? Do you think Sarah knew? She is CIA and the Intersect doctors were CIA." Chuck asked, wincing immediately. He knew he had slipped up when he mentioned the plural term for doctor. Hopefully Casey was too preoccupied and missed it.

"I'm sure as hell going to find out at the briefing." Casey growled. "If General Beckman gave you the update I'm sure she would have informed me before telling Walker even if she used a CIA doctor.

_Chuck smiled quickly to himself. Casey was right; Beckman would have informed Casey before Sarah. Casey was NSA; was he being too hard on Sarah? She had sat with him in the hospital. Could Ellie be right? Did Sarah really care for him? He would find out if she knew at the briefing when Casey found out. Luckily Casey had missed his little slip. He would have to be more careful. He didn't want anyone to know he knew about the incinerator._

"Chuck?" Casey broke him out of his inner reflections. "What else can you tell me about Federsov? The briefing will begin in a few minutes and we need to be ready."

Chuck looked at Casey with dull eyes and recalled the flash. "Russian arms dealer to the stars; deals mainly with terrorists. Supplies munitions all over the world. Has a vast network, nothing small time." Chuck answered.

Chuck started to sweat, small tremors taking over his body.

"Chuck, you Ok?" Casey questioned looking at the pale young man. "You look like crap. Go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face, briefing starts in three."

Xxx

Sarah had screamed down the freeway, the speedometer consistently passing triple digits. A wide smile crossed her face as she passed slower moving vehicles on the paved shoulder when she had to. With determination she would make the meeting in time as she performed a perfect four wheel drift at the lights exiting the off ramp. She pushed the pedal to the floor coaxing a little more speed from the Porsche. She slid in to the Buy More plaza sideways and screeched into a parking spot in front of the Orange Orange. People were looking at her like she was crazy. A yogurt emergency? She was out of the car before it had even finished bouncing and set the security while running toward the door. She had made it in less than nine minutes.

Xxx

Casey looked up in surprise when Sarah came running down the stairs. Damn, she did make it in less than ten.

"Where's Chuck?" Sarah demanded while scanning the room.

"Right here." Chuck replied coming out of the back and limping toward a chair at the table.

"You don't look good, Chuck. Are you feeling Ok?" Sarah asked quietly as she sat beside him putting her hand on his arm and gently squeezing it.

"You should've stayed in bed today; I could've taken care of you. You're going to make yourself sick." Sarah said giving him a strange smile.

"Thanks Sarah, but if I had stayed in bed I never would have flashed on Victor Federsov. He's in L.A. for a major arms deal." Chuck answered looking into her blue eyes. Sarah's heart lifted, it must have been the drugs that had been making him act so cold. They would still have their talk at lunch and she would let him know he was important to her.

General Beckman's face appeared on the screen before Chuck could fashion a reply.

"General if I may, why was I not informed about the Intersect update? It is my job to protect him." Sarah questioned.

"Agent Walker, Major Casey the update was an NSC decision. If Mr. Bartowski had not informed you already, I would be informing you at this briefing. It was decided that an update was needed. Mr. Bartowski has only flashed once in the last three weeks and it was incomplete at that." The General explained. "If that's all, I have a meeting to attend."

_Chuck felt guilty; he had accused Sarah of something before he had all the facts. She didn't know about the update and if she didn't know about that, they probably didn't tell her about the incinerator. How would she react if they told her about it?_

_There were two CIA doctors at the hospital, were they working in concert or did they have different agendas? This would require more thought, he was wrong before, he might be wrong again._

"General." Casey started. "Chuck flashed this morning on a Victor Federsov, an international arms dealer. I'm transmitting what we know and what Chuck has told us."

Chuck had sat staring straight ahead, seemingly looking right through the screen a glazed look on his face. He came out of his trance after a loud question from the General.

"Mr. Bartowski, any comments?" Beckman demanded.

"I'm sorry General; I was performing a search on his associates. I have pictures on most of them. I can identify them if I see them. There is a party at the Russian Consulate tonight at eight. If we can get in there I can flash on them and we can get a photo. We can then follow them and perhaps find the location of the arms deal." Chuck related in a monotone.

"We can get invitations for Agent Walker and yourself by this evening. We need to find the weapons, any questions?" Beckman asked as her finger hovered above the button to disconnect the briefing.

"General, I don't think it would be a good idea for me or Bartowski to attend. When Chuck flashed he drew attention to himself. I'm sure Federsov would remember if one of us walked into the party." Casey stated.

"You're right Major; we will have yourself and Bartowski run surveillance from a van. I'll assign another agent to escort Agent Walker to the party." Beckman stated. "I'll be in contact to let you know when he will arrive." Beckman pushed the button to sever the connection.

Casey and Sarah moved to the console in the corner to begin planning the mission completely ignoring Chuck.

"I'm late for work." Chuck said waiting for a response. "I'll just go then?" When neither looked up or acknowledged his words Chuck moved to the stairs.

The walk up the stairs was painful on his hip. As he limped over to the Buy More, one thought ran through his head. _Please, let Cole be gone_.

Xxx

Chuck sat at the Nerd Herd desk and put his head on his folded arms. He was sweating and tired from the walk. Chuck's head whipped up and around when he heard Big Mike yell his name.

"Bartowski, you look like crap. Get in the cage, you're scaring the customers. They probably think you have the Bubonic Plague." Big Mike said in a slightly hushed voice while pointing in the direction of the back room.

Chuck limped toward the back room, he was glad he would have some time to think. _He still needed to find a doctor to remove the incinerator. If Sarah didn't know, would she help? How could he go about finding out? If everything was an act would she report it to Beckman right away? Would they terminate him before he could escape?_

_Chuck had a starting point. He called up the search engine and again smiled as he saw the Google logo. He entered Doctor Waters name and looked for known associates. Someone that had been on the team but wasn't anymore would be his best bet. A disgruntled former team member would be even better. Doctor Waters had looked the arrogant type so there would be people that he felt didn't belong and had dismissed summarily._

A wave of nausea swept over Chuck and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He fought for control and forced it back down. He started to sweat again and felt dizzy. He laid his head down on his arms and promptly fell asleep.

Xxx

Chuck had no idea how long he had been asleep when a hand began shaking him awake.

"Dude, you don't look so hot." Jeff said winking. "Hangover, been there done that. Just don't let Big Mike catch you napping."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Chuck said quickly. "I'm just a little tired."

"Maybe you should go home?" Jeff replied looking a concerned as he looked at Chuck more closely.

"If I go home, Ellie will keep me locked in my room for a week. I just needed a short rest, I'm good to go." Chuck answered.

Jeff winked at Chuck again and in a conspiratorial whisper said. "I'll go distract Big Mike. Sneak into the home theater room and take a decent nap. It will make you feel better."

Chuck got up shakily and said in an equally quiet voice. "Maybe you're right; I just need to rest my eyes for a little bit." Chuck followed Jeff out of the cage toward the main part of the store.

"Give me a few seconds to make sure Big Mike is in his office and then make your move. The couch is very comfortable." Jeff said with another wink.

Chuck stood and waited until Jeff gave him a wave that everything was safe. Chuck ambled toward the darkened home theater room. He felt nauseous and his hip was sore. He just needed a little rest. Chuck entered the darkened room and sat on the couch. Another wave swept over Chuck and he leaned back into the cool leather and fell asleep.

Xxx

"Agents, I have some information on the arrival of the additional agent for this mission." Beckman started while looking around the room. "Where's Bartowski? I have a picture for him to look at." she demanded.

The two agents looked around with surprise on their faces. "He was here a few minutes ago." Sarah answered. "He's probably in the bathroom."

"Contact me again when he isn't indisposed." Beckman said before disconnecting.

"I'll check the bathroom." Sarah said while running toward the back.

Casey heard Sarah pounding on the bathroom door and then he heard her running further down the hall before the sound of returning footsteps preceded her reappearance in the main room.

"He's not back there, Casey. Where the hell is he? When did he leave?" Sarah said trying to keep her voice calm.

"I'll call up the video for the last fifteen minutes." Casey growled. "He better not be screwing with us."

The video of the last fifteen minutes showed just Casey and Sarah at the console planning the mission. Casey decided to go back another fifteen minutes with the same results.

"I'm starting at seven when we got here." Casey said grimacing.

Casey recalled the video of Castle showing Casey punching away at a console and Chuck sitting at the table. He fast forwarded through where Sarah came in and the briefing with General Beckman. They watched as they moved to the console and Chuck mumbled something and moved up the stairs slowly. The time stamp in the corner read 8:05. It was now 10:15.

"How the hell could we miss him being gone for over two hours? Where the hell did he go?" Sarah demanded in a worried voice.

"I'm checking surveillance now." Casey followed Chuck's progress out of the Orange Orange and over to the Buy More. He switched feeds and saw Chuck sitting at the desk sweating with his head on his arms before being directed to the back by Big Mike. Switching feeds again they looked at Chuck again with his head on his arms before Jeff came in and woke him. Chuck looked disoriented and pale before standing to follow Jeff out of the cage and watched him enter the home theater room.

The home theater room was dark on the video. Casey kicked himself for not installing an infrared camera. A figure could be seen on the couch not moving.

Sarah was already nearing the top of the stairs when she yelled for Casey to keep watching until she got there.

Xxx

Sarah sprinted to the Buy More slowing to a speed walk when she entered the store. Her thoughts raced, _please let him be Ok._

Sarah burst into the room and turned on the light revealing Chuck lying on the couch. Upon closer inspection he was sleeping.

"Chuck, Chuck? Wake up, Wake up?" Sarah urged gently shaking his shoulder. _Please, be Ok._

Chuck's eyes slowly opened. He looked around and looked into Sarah's brilliant blue eyes. They seemed to be filled with worry and something he could not identify.

"Where am I?" Chuck stammered.

"He was just sleeping Casey; can you turn off the video?" Sarah said while looking toward the hidden camera. "I'll bring him back over in a few minutes."

Not trusting Casey, Sarah pulled the jammer out of her pocket and pressed the button. She needed a minute alone with Chuck.

"Chuck, look at me. I need to know you're listening to me. I was so worried when I realized you were gone and I didn't know where you were." Sarah stammered with watery eyes. "We only have a minute before Casey storms over here to find out why the video and audio stopped. I need to tell you something."

"Sarah?" Chuck asked with a confused look on his face. "Are you Ok?' Noting Sarah's glistening eyes.

"Chuck, listen to me. If anything ever happened to you it would destroy me. Please don't ever wander off like that again?" Sarah whispered while gently stroking his face and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now, I'm shutting off the jammer and I'm taking you over to Castle for one minute, the General has a picture she wants you to look at and then I'm taking you home. Ellie would kill me if she knew you were sick and I didn't make sure you were home in bed."

Sarah pulled Chuck up off the couch and put his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist while leading him out the door. She saw Big Mike near the front door and told him she was taking Chuck home as they passed through the doors.

Xxx

Casey met Sarah and Chuck at the door to the Orange Orange with a look of disgust on his face.

"Next time you want a private conversation Walker; get a room. Your jammer doesn't work. I don't need to hear that crap." Casey growled.

"Just give me a hand; he's heavier than he looks?" Sarah said.

Casey grunted as he took Chuck's arm and helped him to the freezer and down to Castle. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he's still weak from all the problems at the hospital and all the drugs." Sarah answered trying to sound disinterested while following them down the stairs. "Let's get this briefing over with so he can get home to bed and get some sleep or he might not be in any shape to help us tonight."

Chuck sat at the table with a glazed look on his face. The LCD lit up and General Beckman looked at the trio.

"What's wrong with the Intersect?" Beckman demanded.

"He's still weak from the hospital." Sarah answered quickly.

"Let him get some sleep, we need him awake and lucid tonight. We will have him look at the picture when he is awake." Beckman said.

"I think he would be more comfortable at home." Sarah interjected.

"If Ellie sees him like this, she won't let him out tonight and we need him for surveillance at the party." Casey grunted.

"Yes Major, good thinking." Beckman agreed. "See to it." While turning off the video feed.

Casey and Sarah helped Chuck to a cot in the back and lay him down on it.

"I'm going to finish up the plans for tonight, we need everything set to go when the other agent gets here." Casey grumbled. "I don't have time for this."

Sarah got a cold cloth and put it on Chuck's warm forehead, then sat and held his hand.

"Chuck, please don't leave me. I'm so scared right now. I've never thought I would be so worried about someone." Sarah whispered in his ear. "I have to go help Casey now but I'll be close."

Xxx

"Keep the audio on in the back room so we'll know right away if Chuck wakes up." Sarah said as she walked into the main room.

"I already have it turned on, like I said before; next time, get a room." Casey said with a smirk.

The main LCD lit up and General Beckman appeared. "The agent to escort Agent Walker will be there in approximately one hour. We will have another briefing at eighteen hundred hours, your time, to finalize details for the mission. I expect Bartowski to be awake and alert. This is too important, out." Beckman said, cutting the transmission.

Xxx

_Chuck thought back to Sarah's comments in the home theater room. She said it would destroy her if anything happened to him. She then placed a soft kiss on his lips. Was it a promise of something real? She had looked at him with tears threatening to leak from her eyes. The kiss had been incredible, her lips were so soft. He knew he wanted it to be real. He had wanted that forever._

Xxx

Sarah changed the wet cloth on Chuck's forehead while running her fingers through his hair. Some color had come back to his pale skin and he seemed to be sleeping comfortably.

_She wanted nothing more than to crawl up beside him and nestle her head on his shoulder. If Casey weren't watching and listening she would have at least held his hand and whispered in his ear that everything would be fine. He looked so fragile. She wanted to hold him and comfort him._

_What is happening to me? Has Chuck changed me that much? She wasn't sure when all these feeling for him had pushed into her brain. She loved it when he looked at her with his big smile and warm brown eyes. It always made her smile and not just on the outside. It made her heart skip a beat. The tingling all over when they had to hold hands for the cover. The way her heart beat faster when they cuddled on the couch watching a movie with Ellie and Devon._

_How many times had Chuck told her that he had feelings for her? She had always told him that being his handler meant nothing could happen. __She had to protect him. __Now she wasn't sure. There was definitely something real under the undercover thing__. Could it be because she had almost lost him? I__t made her think about what her life would be like without him. It would be so empty, only the job. The way it was before she met him__.  
_

Xxx

The alarm sounded signaling someone approaching Castle by way of the secret back entrance. Casey and Sarah quickly pulled their guns and ran to the door. Casey pulled up the video for the entrance and looked at the visitor. It was the agent sent by Beckman.

"Shit!" Sarah exclaimed. _Why does he have to come back now?_

"Larkin, damn it!" Casey growled through his grinding teeth as he opened the door to reveal Bryce Larkin standing there smiling.

Xxx

Casey contacted General Beckman when the three agents were seated around the table.

"Major Casey, Agents." Beckman started. "Have you explained tonight's mission to Agent Larkin yet?"

"Yes Ma'am." Casey replied.

"Good, is Bartowski awake?' Beckman inquired. "We need to go over some details."

"He's still asleep. We wanted to give him as much rest as possible." Sarah quickly added.

"Contact me again 1800 hours, your time. Beckman out." She said before switching off the connection.

"Why is Chuck sleeping?" Bryce asked with one eye brow raised.

"He was involved in a hit and run a few days ago and he is still not fully recovered." Sarah replied.

"Where is he? I'd like to look in on him and say hello." Bryce said.

"He's in the back on a cot." Casey grunted while walking toward the console.

Xxx

Bryce entered the back room and looked down at the still pale form of Chuck. "Hey Chuck buddy? How are you feeling?" Bryce asked as he knelt by the cot.

Bryce watched as Chuck groggily opened his eyes. Chuck tried to lift his head while seeming to look right through him before letting it fall back to the pillow. His unfocused eyes finally settled on Bryce.

"Bryce?" Chuck grunted through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you buddy." Bryce stated quietly with a smile.

Bryce noted the glazed look in Chuck's eyes and asked. "Are you Ok Chuck?"

"I'm just a little tired right now." Chuck said.

"Get some rest, we need you for the mission tonight, buddy." Bryce said with a worried look on his face before standing and exiting the room.

Just what I need, Cole leaves only to be replaced by Bryce. I hope none of her other old boyfriends come by to say hello? Chuck let his eyelids close again before drifting back to sleep.

Xxx

_Chuck was dreaming about Sarah, his face nuzzled in the back of her long flowing blonde hair. The scent was incredible. The feeling of her body pressed back into his and his arm across her waist. Her hand interlocked with his. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb marveling at her soft skin. She turned her face back toward him and her smile lit up the room. Chuck smiled back as they locked eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before laying his head back down and snuggling closer to her. He could lay here forever like this. Just the touch of her hand and the smell of her hair was intoxicating._

"Bartowski, wake up. Wake up." Casey yelled while shaking Chuck's shoulder roughly.

Chuck slowly opened his eyes to find Casey staring down at him.

"You've got fifteen minutes to get cleaned up before the briefing. Go take a shower; I don't want to sit in the van all night with you smelling like that." Casey snarled before walking away and speaking over his shoulder. "There are some clean clothes in the locker."

Chuck got up unsteadily. His legs felt like rubber and he staggered to the bathroom. He looked around and found a piece of plastic and some tape in the infirmary next door. He needed to protect the bandage on the back of his head. Chuck stripped and stepped into the hot spray. Chuck turned the water as cold as he could when he started to become light headed. He needed to wake up and the hot water was doing nothing to decrease his reaction to the dream. Feeling better and shivering he stepped out and toweled off. The clothes in the first locker belonged to Sarah. He quickly closed it and checked the next locker. Some of his clothes were there, socks, underwear, a black t-shirt and black jeans. _He idly wondered how long his clothes had been missing as he dressed quickly._

Xxx

Chuck walked unsteadily to the main room to find Casey working at the console.

"Where's Sarah?" Chuck asked looking around while dropping into a chair.

"Walker and Larkin went to her apartment to get ready for tonight. He's her date." Casey said with a smirk. "They'll be back around seven for a final briefing. General Beckman has a few things to discuss with us before tonight's mission."

Casey pushed a few buttons and the screen lit up with General Beckman sitting behind her desk.

"Mr. Bartowski? I trust you are feeling better? We need the Intersect for tonight's mission." Beckman stated while staring hard at him.

"I feel a little better; I'm still a little light headed. If I don't have to move around too much I should be fine." Chuck replied.

"Good, we have a picture for you to look at. If you are able to make a connection with Federsov we will have an idea where the weapons are coming into the country. We will still need to identify the buyers and any other people involved." Beckman said.

The screen split in two and Chuck flashed on the new image. Bile rose in his throat and he raced to the bathroom. Noises came from the back indicating Chuck was throwing up. When Chuck returned to the room and sat the color had again faded from his face, a sheen of sweat now on his brow.

"That's Enrico Corsini, only son of Eduardo Corsini, CEO of the Italian shipping company Corsini Shipping Lines. His main source of income is from illegal shipments hidden in his father's cargo ships. They have long suspected his involvement but have never been able to catch him." Chuck said while looking paler than before.

"Are you sure you'll be up for this?" Beckman said as a worried look flickered across her face.

"I'll be fine." Chuck replied.

Casey grunted # 12. Man up Bartowski.

"Corsini Shipping Lines has three ships that will dock in the L.A. area, one docked this morning. Another will dock late tonight and the last will dock tomorrow all at different terminals. We will need to know which one will have the weapons. Contact me again before you leave, I may have more information." Beckman said before shutting down the secure connection.

Xxx

"Casey, do you have any mouthwash, a toothbrush or some breath mints?" Chuck asked while running his tongue over his teeth.

"Go check you locker, there might be something there." Casey stated while typing on the console.

Xxx

Chuck found nothing in his locker so he just rinsed his mouth several times under the running water in the sink. His teeth still felt like they had grown fur but they felt a little better. He splashed cold water on his face hoping to rid himself of the nausea.

Chuck walked back into the main room to see Sarah and Bryce standing in front of the monitor addressing General Beckman. He waited until the screen went black before shuffling to a seat._ When Sarah turned to look at him she had the most brilliant smile he had ever seen on her face and her eyes were sparkling like diamonds. The only times he'd ever seen a smile even approaching that was when she drove her car fast or during a mission. Now he knew a third reason for her to smile like that, Bryce._

_Chuck had never seen Sarah look so incredible. She was wearing a red mid calf evening gown with a slit up the side. The dress was held up by spaghetti straps and was open to the middle of her back. The front was low enough to distract any man. Her hair and make up were exquisite. Bryce was dressed in a tux, not a hair out of place, his blue eyes sparkling and a large smile on his face. They made the perfect couple._

"Are you feeling better?" Sarah inquired her smile dimming.

"I'm fine. When do we leave for the mission?" Chuck asked.

"We leave now." Casey grumbled. "We need to set up the surveillance before they get there. Let's go Hop along and bring a barf bag."

Xxx

Casey parked the van in a spot within sight of the consulate and moved to the monitors in the back while directing Chuck to the other chair.

"They'll be pulling up in five minutes, get the head set on and get ready. Walker has a camera in the clasp of her purse and Larkin had one in his cuff link. They will photograph everyone and hopefully you will flash on some of them without throwing up all over the van. I put a waste basket beside your chair. Use it if you have to." Casey growled.

Xxx

Chuck had turned off his mike; he didn't want anyone else to hear his retching. Casey was already giving him the evil eye. He had flashed seven times in the first fifteen minutes. Was every bad guy in L.A. at this party? Two were minor henchman with long criminal records; one was a drug smuggler with ties to the Russian Black Market. The last four were associates of Federsov; Chuck only hoped he would not have to flash too many more times. He had nothing left in his stomach so it was just the dry heaves. Casey was again giving him a look that meant if I didn't need you right now I would throw you under the next bus that passes.

"Sarah, you look more radiant tonight than I have ever seen you look." Bryce whispered in her ear.

Bryce's voice came over the headset loud as he was whispering in her ear that held the ear wig. Chuck had to listen as Bryce and Sarah continued to whisper in each others ears and the sound of their kisses. Was what he remembered Sarah whispering to him in the home theater room a dream like the one he had in Castle? He was having a hard time remembering what was real and what were his dreams and wishful thinking. His head was spinning.

"You look pretty amazing too, Bryce." Sarah cooed.

Chuck was retching again, he drank a little water to soothe his raw throat but it didn't help, it only gave him something to throw up.

When Sarah and Bryce had entered the bar area, Chuck had several flashes in the space of two minutes. The first was Ali Fayed, a suspected terrorist cell leader. The second was Kashdif Fey Bhutto, another suspected cell leader. The third and forth were more minor henchmen, bodyguards for the first two. The fifth was the most important; he was the Captain of the freighter Collissini, a ship in the Corsini Shipping Lines that had docked this morning in L.A., offloading would not begin until tomorrow night after customs had done their check.

Casey had sent pictures to his team of agents with orders to follow the men when they emerged from the party. They would be keeping an eye on them until this operation was over.

Chuck was glad he didn't flash for the next hour but he had to listen to Bryce and Sarah sweet talk each other. He switched off the audio; he didn't want to hear anymore. He then had to watch as they danced the tango. Casey had cut into a street camera with a view through a window into the grand ballroom. Everyone stood and watched as their bodies were pressed tightly together floating around the room. The looked so perfect dancing together, it reminded him of when they had fought together in the Buy More after Bryce had come back from the dead. They were an amazing team. Chuck felt like retching again but he had nothing left and he thought he would pass out any minute.

"Chuck, missions over. Walker and Larkin are leaving now. We're making a report to General Beckman tonight, Walker and Larkin will make their report in the morning." Casey smirked "If their able to talk by morning."

Chuck ignored Casey and laid his head on his arms over the keyboard inadvertently turning the audio back on.

Xxx

Casey was driving back to Castle; _he was listening to his team of agents' report on the destinations of their targets. The Captain was headed back to his ship, the two cell leaders and their bodyguards were heading to very well known hotels in the downtown area. Federsov and his associates had not yet left the party but would be followed when they did. The others would be handled by the FBI. They would owe him a favor, a big one._

Xxx

"Sarah, I've missed you." Bryce whispered.

"Bryce, I...I...I." Sarah replied in a hesitant voice.

Chuck's head snapped up, he though it was another dream. He realized it was coming from his headset. He pulled the offending device from his ear and switched off the audio. He quickly stood to get away from the sound and promptly passed out and fell to the floor of the van.

Casey heard the noise and pulled to the curb. He pulled Chuck back into a chair and strapped him in. It was only another five minutes to Castle. Good thing he'd had Chuck send a text to Ellie earlier saying he was staying at Sarah's tonight. He would put him in the cot for the night or maybe just dump him in the shower, if he could stand the smell. He considered leaving him in the van until he woke up and was able to walk on his own. He would have to disinfect everything.

Xxx

"Bryce, I … I can't. I don't feel that way about you anymore. I'm sorry but what we had was great but it's in the past. Please understand. Tonight was only for the mission." Sarah said with sad eyes.

"It's Chuck isn't it? I saw it the last time I was here. You know we can never be normal, Sarah. The things we have done for the greater good. If Chuck ever found out what we have done I don't know if he would even be able to look at us." Bryce replied.

"Are you threatening to tell him?" Sarah hissed with fire in her eyes.

"No, no." Bryce replied quickly holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just saying be careful. Chucks not like us, he might not understand. He's my best friend and I only want what's best for him. I hate that I saddled him with the Intersect. I had no one else I could trust."

Sarah's eyes again flashed fire. "You couldn't trust me? You bastard, we were partners!"

"I had to send it to someone away from the Agency, at the time I had no idea who had been recruited and who hadn't. I'm sorry Sarah; I just didn't know who to trust." Bryce replied.

"I don't think you need me for the briefing, Sarah. I think it would be best if I leave now. Remember, Chuck's not like us." Bryce said with a smile as the limo pulled up outside Sarah's hotel.

Xxx

Casey laid Chuck in the cot. He was sweating and smelling of vomit. He turned up his nose and turned to go. He could hear Chuck muttering. He couldn't really tell what he said but he knew it had something to do with Bryce and Sarah. Casey smirked, another thing for the list.

Xxx

_Sarah lay in bed thinking, could Chuck ever accept her if he knew everything she had done. There were things even she had nightmares about. At the farm, it was drilled into you. Anything you do is for the greater good. Close off your heart, have no feelings. If you have no feelings, you will do what is required. She slipped into a light sleep, often disturbed by dreams of Chuck. Chuck looking at her with disgust. Chuck telling her she was a monster and he wanted her gone from his life forever. She knew now she needed to have that talk with Chuck ASAP. She needed him to understand how she felt and how scared she was about what he might think of her. Would he still feel the same way? The smart thing would be to ask for a reassignment. Could she ever leave Chuck? Her life would be so empty._

_Sarah looked at her alarm clock and jumped up. It was six AM and she needed to see Chuck. The early morning sun was just starting to light her room as she ran to the shower._

Xxx

_Chuck lifted his head and looked around. He was once again on a cot in Castle; he let his head drop back and closed his eyes. __He remembered Bryce whispering to Sarah, "I've missed you" and Sarah saying "I …I". He had shut off the audio then. He wanted to know how she responded but he didn't want to invade their privacy. Would she turn Bryce down and tell him she had feelings for Chuck? He would find out soon enough. For now he needed a shower, he stunk. He could smell stale sweat and vomit._

_He wouldn't be the loser geek anymore. He needed to take control of his life. He needed to talk to Sarah now. With a determined look on his face he got up and went to the shower. He only hoped Casey had put clean clothes in the locker for him and a toothbrush._

Xxx

(A/N:). Hope you enjoy. If not let me know so I can get better.

Sorry, I promised action this chapter but I had planned on writing 3 days prior and 2 days prior into one chapter but this got a little long so I cut it off. 2 days prior will have more action as they will get to the weapons, also I promise some special Charah moments.

My beta told me everyone is going to hate me for bringing Bryce back but I found him easier to write than Cole. I had it written with Cole but it didn't feel right. Bryce has a history with them and I needed someone to talk to Sarah about things, I can't see her talking to Casey about it.

Thanks to all the readers who left reviews and all who put alerts on it. I love you, not as much as I love Sarah but close, actually not even close but thanks.

I much prefer to read the great stories others write here, there are so many great writers here I feel very inferior but sometime I have an idea that will not leave my head. I wish I could pass it on and then read about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Xxx

I don't own Chuck, too much work. I don't own Google either. That would be so cool.

(A/N:) I am sure the summary sucks but I didn't know what to say. Have a beta now but all mistakes are still my own. This is a work in progress and I hope to get better as it goes along.

Enigmamdw has done the beta on this and offered much helpful advice, critical punctuation and great suggestions. He is AWESOME!! Anyone who likes this story it is because of his great work and anyone who doesn't it's my fault entirely. Thanks for reading.

Thank you everyone for not killing me for bringing Bryce back. I needed him for the story to continue. Oh, I almost forgot, I promised some sweet Charah and I won't break that promise or you may all kill me. It will still be a bumpy road but hopefully true love prevails.

Xxx

2 Days Prior, Part 1.

Xxx

Sarah quickly showered; she used the shampoo and conditioner she knew Chuck loved. _She smiled as she thought of whenever they had a cover date and cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. He would bury his nose in her hair and breathe deeply and she could feel his heart rate speed up. It always brought a smile to her face. Today she wanted that talk and more if things went well. She would explain her fears and hope he wouldn't hate her for what she'd done. _

She put her hair up in a loose pony tail and put on very little make up. She put on a white tank top and form fitting black jeans. Her heart was now racing_. She needed to talk to him, now!_

Sarah's laptop rang as she walked out of the bathroom indicating a waiting video link. She tapped a code and the screen lit up showing General Beckman staring at her.

"General, how can I help you?" Sarah asked.

"Agent Walker, I want you to move in with the asset immediately. You will do whatever you need to do to control him. He must be made to understand his importance. He must be kept safe. Am I clear?" Beckman asked.

"Can you expand on what you mean by 'whatever' Ma'am? Sarah asked with a half frown on her face.

"I'm attempting to obtain an apartment in the complex where he currently resides and the two of you will move in there. It would look strange if Casey moved to be near you and the asset. This will also cement you cover as lovers. He needs 24/7 protection now that he's had the update. You must make him understand what 'stay in the car' means and I expect you to remain professional." Beckman said with a glare.

"Yes, I understand, I am to do whatever necessary to get him to stay in the car." Sarah replied trying to hide her smile.

"That is all." Beckman said.

Xxx

Chuck exited the shower and then remembered he hadn't checked to see if he had any more clean clothes in the locker._ He hoped he didn't have to wear the ones from last night, they smelled of vomit. _He opened the locker to find more of his clothes. He wondered just how much of his clothes were missing from his room? He put on the t-shirt and jeans and pulled the new toothbrush and mouthwash from the locker, glad he could at least brush the taste out of his mouth._ He would have to thank someone. Possibly Sarah, but most likely Casey._

_I hope all of that had been because I was still recovering from the hospital and not because of this new update. I don't want that to become a common occurrence every time I flash with the update. It wouldn't be very discreet and could well mean a lifetime in a bunker._

Xxx

Sarah picked up her keys, phone and gun and headed out the door with the biggest smile that she had ever worn on her face_. General Beckman told her that an apartment was being set up and she would be moving in with Chuck. It was an order but that didn't mean it couldn't be real. She would have to be careful; she was expected to seduce him. Casey would have to accept it. Screw them all, this would be real._

Casa Bartowski wasn't very far and she wanted to see was early and he was probably still aslee_p. Sarah figured she would sneak in through the Morgan door and slip into bed with him. The thought sent a warm feeling through her whole being. She thought of his warm brown eyes, his heart stopping smile and his oh so luscious curls. She was so hooked; she could never leave him now. She couldn't wait to tell him they would be moving in together and explain the situation before Beckman did. _

Xxx

Chuck walked out into the main room with a large smile. Casey looked up and said. "You look pretty good for someone who I figured would die sometime during the night. How come you're so happy?"

Chuck glared at Casey and replied. "I'm going to see Sarah."

Casey grunted. "Do you think that's a good idea? Her and Larkin are probably still in bed if you know what I mean." Casey said with a smirk.

Chuck's face fell_. I forgot that Bryce was here._

He turned to the stairs and slowly ambled up them. His hip was still sore but he didn't feel it since his heart hurt more at the a thought went through his head_._

_Bryce is the suave super spy and I am the loser geek. _

He would just go to the beach. It was where he liked to think. It was also where he liked to sulk. He didn't have his Herder here and he didn't want to go to the Buy More. He wanted to think so he hopped the next bus so he could wallow in his own self pity.

Xxx

Sarah looked at her phone and saw Casey's face, grimaced and then answered it. "Walker secure."

Casey responded. "Casey secure, if you can walk and pull yourself away from Larkin long enough, we have a briefing at nine."

"Go to hell, Casey." Sarah snapped angrily.

Casey laughed. "The geek is at the beach; pick him up on the way. He's not answering his phone or he has it shut off. You don't want to know what I'll do if I have to go pick him up like so much drift wood.

"What are you talking about, Casey?" Sarah inquired.

"He'll be riding in the trunk in a body bag." Casey replied chuckling.

"Can you be more cryptic?" Sarah spat back.

"He spent all last night throwing up in the van; I'm going to burn it. I'm not taking a chance with the Vic." Casey sneered.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this last night?" Sarah snarled.

"You were too busy playing tonsil hockey with Larkin. Every time the geek flashed, he threw up. We'll have to keep an eye on him; I've spoken to Beckman about it. She thinks it's because of the update but if it's not he'll be in a hole in Moab faster than you can blink." Casey explained.

"I'm on my way but the next time you don't tell me when something is wrong with Chuck I'll gut you like a fish and use you as bait at the pier." Sarah fumed before pressing end on her phone, throwing it on the seat beside her and stomping the gas pedal to the floor looking for an exit so she could turn around.

Xxx

_I just talked to Beckman, why hadn't she mentioned his condition? _

A worried look came over Sarah's face as she took in this new information. She couldn't let them send Chuck to Moab, there was no escape from there. He would live out his life deep underground never to see his family or friends again and she would never see him again either. He would never see daylight again and it would kill him. He would become a drone. Deep in her gut she knew what they would do to him. Each day they would show pictures to him waiting for a flash and then when he was used up they would discard him.

She loved him; she was sure of that and if he still wanted her,_ God how she hoped he still did, _she would never let him go. Even if he didn't want her she couldn't let him live that life; she would spirit him away. She had money put away and a few safe houses set up, a couple set up in South America and one in Australia, all three were way off the grid. He would be safe; her heart would be in tatters but she would feel better if he was alive and safe. A tear ran down her cheek. _I have to save him now, not later._

Xxx

Chuck sat in the sand; in his spot_. Ok, it was technically their spot now as she's sat here with me many times 'for the cover' and it was where she asked me to trust her. _

He did trust her to keep the Intersect safe but could she ever really love him like he loved her?Bryce kept coming back and complicating things. He remembered Sarah and Bryce's comments and actions on the mission last night and his heart sank. Casey had told him that they were probably doing that and much more now. He knew he loved her. He shook his head; these thoughts would only drive him into a deeper depression.

He moped for a while before deciding to head home. He would go home and tell Ellie that they were done; it would be easier if he didn't have to look at her angelic face and dazzling blue eyes on the cover dates knowing it was just for the cover. He would still have to see her for missions but he hoped he could control his heart and maybe it would get easier with time.

Chuck hopped the first bus for the trip home; so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't notice the black Porsche pull up as the bus pulled out.

Xxx

Sarah jumped out and ran to the beach looking for Chuck. She jogged to their spot hoping he would be there. This was where she wanted to tell him how she felt, it would be perfect.

The spot was empty.

She scanned the area hoping he was walking along the water's edge. A worried look overtook her face; Casey never should've let Chuck out alone after last night. If anything happened to Chuck she would kill Casey, after gutting him of course. (Sarah was perversely content with that thought.)

_Where was he?_ She ran up and down the boardwalk looking everywhere before it occurred to her to try and call him. When it went right to voice mail she speed dialed Casey.

Before Casey even had a chance to answer Sarah blurted. "I can't find him, he's not here, where is he?" Trying not to sound like the frantic girlfriend.

Casey laughed and snarked. "Taking the cover a bit far? I'm checking his location now. He's on the move. It looks like he's heading home. Don't forget we have a briefing so go pick him up and try to be here on time will you?"

"Casey, I'm going to tear you a new one when I see you. You better pray he's Ok." Sarah growled.

Xxx

Chuck walked into the courtyard glad that Ellie's and Devon's cars were gone. He had wanted to talk to Ellie but on the ride over his mood had gotten darker. He needed to think so he sat at the fountain trailing his fingers through the water thinking it was like his life; used up before flowing down the drain.

Chuck started when he heard someone called his name, softly, breaking his reverie.

Sarah walked up and sat beside Chuck; smiled and looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes as she took his hand in hers.

Chuck smiled back at her sadly, hesitantly._ This was needed for the cover. She just didn't know no one was here at the moment to see. _

"We need to talk; Chuck." Sarah said in a soft voice trying to connect with his warm brown eyes.

"When do you leave, Sarah?" Chuck asked, quietly turning and looking anywhere but her addictive blue eyes.

Sarah stared at Chuck with a look of surprise. "What are you talking about, Chuck?" She asked.

"You're leaving with Bryce, right?" Chuck asked.

"No, Bryce went back to his assignment last night right after the mission ended. Like I said earlier, I'm staying." Sarah replied quickly.

"Then what is this talk about, Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"We need to talk about us." Sarah said hesitantly.

"Look, I'm sorry for making this hard for you; I know you have a job to do. I let my feelings get in the way of the mission. I can keep it professional. Please, I don't need another lecture about this. I understand, it's all for the cover." Chuck said sadly.

"Will you shut up for one minute, Chuck?" Sarah fumed in frustration at his rambling. "You know I'm not good at talking about my feelings."

Chuck shut his mouth, pulled his hand from hers and looked down after her fierce rebuke.

"Chuck, look at me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm just nervous." Sarah said softly, lifting his chin with her hand trying to get him to look her in the eyes.

"I need to tell you this. I … I, almost died when they called the Code Blue in the hospital and I thought I'd lost you. I thought you died and I've never felt so alone before. I need to tell you how I feel about you before I lose my nerve." Sarah rambled.

Chuck's eyes connected with her sparkling blue ones and a small smile came to his face. He started to say something before Sarah pressed her finger to his lips.

"Let me talk, Chuck. I'm so scared; I know how you feel about me, you've never made a secret about that." Sarah said with a nervous smile.

"I'm scared about all of this but mostly I'm scared that you will think I'm a monster if you know some of the things I've done. I'm not proud of some of it but I believe it was for the greater good. That's what they teach us at the Farm; lock out your emotions and do what must be done. That's not an excuse, it's a fact." Sarah stated while reaching out and taking his hand again.

"Sarah, I've always wanted to know everything about you but I respect your privacy and would never invade it by accessing your Intersect file. I'd prefer to learn things about you when you wanted to share something real with me. For now, I know everything I need to know about you."

A terrified look crossed Sarah's face. _If Chuck could access my file…_ He would hate her; he would never want to look at her again. Tears began to form in her eyes as she started to pull her hand from his. She had to get away now before she saw the look of disgust and hate in his eyes.

Chuck held her hand firm and pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Sarah, I know who you are now, I don't care who you were before."

He held Sarah's hand while she still struggled to pull it away. He pulled her into a hug and leaned into her ear and whispered. "I love you Sarah Walker, I have for a very long time."

Sarah stopped struggling and relaxed into his embrace. _He loves me. He accepts me as I am._

She was still worried some horrific thing from her past would change his mind. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on the much happier thoughts and feelings happening now, in the present.

Chuck leaned back and looked her in the eye before leaning forward and gently pressing a soft kiss to Sarah's lips. It was a kiss of acceptance and promise. His eyes locked onto her watery eyes and Sarah saw a look of pure love. He pulled her hand back to his lips and he kissed it lightly again, she felt so safe. It was him accepting her and with a soft kiss on her lips he had asked her to trust him and she knew she did.

Sarah pulled Chuck into a warm hug before pulling back and saying. "Chuck, we have a briefing and we're going to be late. Please don't look at me like that; I would like nothing more than to stay here and show you how much you mean to me but we have to get going." Sarah said before gently pressing her lips to Chuck's.

When she kissed Chuck everything seemed right with the world and he responded by putting his arms around her waist to pull her closer and pressing his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and their tongues danced in each others mouths. She wrapped her hand in his curls and pulled him closer. He sighed, she moaned and they were in heaven. If not for the obstinate need for oxygen they could have stayed that way forever.

When they broke for air they leaned their foreheads together and chorused. "WOW."

Sarah moaned. "Oh god, I wish we had more time. We can't be late." Pulling Chuck up by the hand and dragging him to the Porsche.

Xxx

Chuck pulled his seat belt as tight as it would go and looked out the window in fright. The cars Sarah passed in the fast lane, in the slow lane or on the shoulder looked like a multi colored picket fence. They had shared another passionate kiss once seated in the Porsche before Sarah looked at the time and said again they were going to be late and Sarah hated to be late. She had shifted quickly through the gears getting up to 'cruising' speed. Chuck snuck a peak at the speedometer, almost wishing he hadn't. It read well over one hundred. Once traffic thinned a little and she could stay in one lane she reached over and took his hand and threaded her fingers with his giving him a shy smile. Only when she needed her hand to shift did she relinquish her grip. When they pulled into the Large Mart Plaza with a minute to spare she looked deep into his eyes and he could see the sparkle of excitement in them. He wished it was all because of him but he knew part of it was from the race she had just won getting them here in time.

Xxx

The LCD screen lit up just as everyone sat at the table. Beckman looked out of the screen and asked. "Where's Agent Larkin?"

"He went back on assignment right after the mission last night." Sarah quickly said before Casey could insert some snarky remark.

"Intelligence reports indicate the container has been transported to a warehouse on Pier 38 and the sale and transfer will be at twenty-one hundred hours today." Beckman said.

"I will have my team set up surveillance on the warehouse." Casey stated. "We'll want to know how many men are inside when we initiate the take down."

"The Intersect will need to be on site, he may flash on some of the attendees. He will remain in the van at all times, video link only." Beckman said, staring hard at Chuck before glancing at Sarah. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Chuck replied looking down at the table.

"Mr. Bartowski, you're dismissed. I need to speak to Major Casey and Agent Walker concerning the tactical team and mission specifics."

Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey but they stared at the screen. He slowly made his way up the stairs and out of Castle. _Don't tell the geek what was going on. He only needs to flash._

Xxx

Chuck walked out of the Orange Orange and hailed a cab_. _His Herder was at his apartment and since no one offered to drive him he needed some way to get there. The cab ride would give him some time to think about the morning.

_Sarah had held my hand, told me she cared about me and wanted to be with me. _His smile only got larger as he got into the cab.

Xxx

Casey and Sarah spent the day planning the operation for the coming night, by four in the afternoon the surveillance had been set and they could see real time video of the warehouse. A soft recon of the warehouse had been done and reported as empty. The plan was for the tactical team plus Casey and Sarah to storm it just after nine o'clock, if the cell leaders were present. They hoped to be able to take some of them alive so they would have someone to interrogate, but these people needed to be neutralized. No one could be allowed to escape.

Xxx

Chuck got home and laid in his bed, he still felt very tired. He took the bandage off the back of his head as it had grown very itchy_. _He hoped Ellie would be home early so she could take the stitches out. He turned on his 360 and started up Call of Duty; by the time the menu screen appeared he had fallen back on the bed asleep. He dreamed of Sarah and her wonderful soft smile and her bright blue eyes tearing when she told him she cared about him. _This dream he could live with for the rest of his life._

Chuck was forced awake by an insistent voice calling his name. He opened his eyes to see General Beckman looking at him with a steely stare from his LCD screen.

"Mr. Bartowski, I need to discuss certain aspects of the update with you. You have already found the Google search engine. It will only give you additional information on previous flashes. You don't have access to all information in the Intersect. That much information all at once would probably drive you insane. We still don't understand all aspects of it. Further updates may become necessary." Beckman said with a deadly glare.

"What else can you do to me?" Chuck asked with apprehension.

"Major Casey reported that last night you vomited with every flash, my doctors have told me it is probably a direct effect of the update and have surmised that because of the medication you were on some of the files downloaded were corrupted. We will need to reinitialize the update."

"Do I even have a choice? Ok, can you at least fix it so I don't vomit every time I flash?" Chuck asked with a worried look on his face.

Beckman didn't respond.

Images flashed on the LCD screen, Chuck's eyes glazed over while the blurred images were imprinted on his brain.

When the images ended Chuck fell back onto his pillow unconscious.

Xxx

Chuck woke when his phone began ringing. He answered the phone without even looking to see who it was.

"What?" Chuck said in a monotone voice, his eyes burning and a monster headache making it hard to think.

"Chuck, you're late. You should've been here at Castle for the briefing five minutes ago. Are you Ok?" Sarah asked in a worried tone.

Chuck's eyes opened at hearing Sarah's worried voice squinting from the afternoon light.

"I'm fine. I fell asleep." Chuck replied closing his eyes again trying to diminish the effect the light was having on his burning eyes.

"Are you sure you're feeling Ok? Do you need me to come pick you up?" Sarah asked in a hopeful voice.

She so wanted to see his smile and run her fingers through his curls. The kiss they had shared this afternoon was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't wait for the mission to be over so she could tell him about their new living arrangements.

"I'm fine; I'll see you in a little bit." Chuck said pressing end on his phone and heading to the bathroom to take some aspirin and a quick shower.

Chuck changed and headed to his Herder before deciding to call a cab, the headache from the new upload was still pounding and the light was making his eyes water. He didn't know if he could drive without crashing.

The ride to Castle was a chance for Chuck to think. He thought about how the mission would go down. Casey would tell him to stay in the van under threat of torture. Video surveillance would've already been set up and they would wait until everyone involved was in attendance. Chuck would watch through the monitors. The sound of the driver ratcheting over the fare meter brought him out of his trance.

Xxx

Sarah looked up with a smile as the door at the top of the stairs opened and Chuck walked through.

"You're late Bartowski!" Casey grunted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm not in the mood Casey. I've got a killer headache and my eyes feel like I've been staring at the sun too long." Chuck growled his eyes flashing dull black_._

Chuck took a seat at the table and waited for Beckman to appear while Casey glared at the geek wondering when he grew a pair.

Sarah took the seat beside him and looked into his narrowed eyes. She took his hand in hers under the table, out of sight of Casey and squeezed gently. His eyes slowly melted back to a warm brown and he smiled at her.

"Sarah, I …" Chuck whispered before being interrupted by General Beckman's face on the LCD screen.

"So nice of you to join us, we need to go over the mission objectives." Beckman stated icily.

Chuck's smile faded and pulled his hand from Sarah's turning to focus on the screen.

The General went over the mission and reiterated the need for Chuck to stay in the van. Her cold stare was matched by Chuck's icy dark eyes.

"Good luck team; this must go off without a hitch. This threat must be neutralized. We'll have a briefing after the mission is complete." Beckman stated. "Good luck."

Sarah looked over to Chuck who was still staring coldly at the LCD.

"Chuck? Are you feeling Ok?" Sarah asked softly while looking at his cold impassive face.

"I'm fine. Let's get moving." Chuck responded coldly while stomping up the stairs.

_Casey wondered who this was and what had happened to the geek._

"Walker, last night he was throwing up with each flash and now this. I think you better keep a close eye on him." Casey growled. "I don't like it."

"I don't know any more than you on what's going on with him." Sarah said with a worried look on her face as she made her way up the stairs to begin the mission._ This morning he was fine, now he's cold and remote._

Xxx

The van was positioned in an alley close to the warehouse. Video surveillance was on the screens and Chuck was monitoring giving short comments as people arrived, identifying them. He never once looked at his handlers or smiled instead he concentrated on the screens in front of him.

"That's the second cell leader." Chuck said through his mike. "All present and accounted for. Both cell leaders and Captain Liapis."

Casey and Sarah looked at Chuck strangely, when did he become so dispassionate.

Casey grunted and got out of the van to organize the unit, looking back again at Chuck wondering what was happening to him.

Sarah walked over to Chuck placing her hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "Chuck, are you sure there's nothing wrong. I'm worried, you seem so strange."

Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled. "I'm fine; I'm just worried about you. Be careful."

Xxx

A/N:. Hope you enjoy. If not let me know so I can get better.

The next chapter was to be the last one before we get to present time but I kept writing this and didn't like it. Eventually out of frustration I sent it to my beta, he didn't like it either (he has good taste, read his great stories) so I was just going to rework it but I ended up mostly rewriting it. It started to get very, very long so I split it into two chapters. I hope to get the second part up shortly as it is already mostly written and will need a little tweaking and a beta. Sorry for the delay.

Thanks to all the readers who left reviews and all who put alerts on it. I love you, not as much as I love Sarah but close, actually not even close but thanks.

I much prefer to read the great stories others write here, there are so many great writers here I feel very inferior but sometime I have an idea that will not leave my head. I wish I could pass it on and then read about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Xxx

I don't own Chuck, too much work. I don't own Google either. That would be so cool.

(A/N:) Sorry for the long delay, I've been stuck working a lot of double shifts the last few weeks and been very busy.

This is a work in progress and I hope to get better as it goes along.

Enigmamdw has done the beta on this and offered much helpful advice, critical punctuation and great suggestions. He is AWESOME!! Anyone who likes this story it is because of his great work and anyone who doesn't it's my fault entirely. Thanks for reading.

Xxx

2 Days Prior, Part 2.

Xxx

Chuck could hear the firefight from the van, the firing of automatic weapons and the single shots of pistols. He had complete video of the outside but only limited video of the inside from the cameras each agent wore. Chuck couldn't really tell who was shooting at whom. He wished he knew if Sarah was alright; if she were hurt he would rush in and throw himself into the fray.

It was supposed to be a quick operation, go in arrest the terrorists and then see if Chuck could flash on anything inside the warehouse. It had all gone to hell evidenced by the prolonged battle raging inside.

Chuck wrestled with himself. Go see if he could help or stay in the van. That was the question always. He wanted to help. Something told him to move but he kept seeing Sarah's eyes pleading for him to stay safe.

Another burst of automatic gunfire brought Chuck out of his thoughts and he threw open the door and started to run to the warehouse. Sarah needed him. As he ran to the warehouse a side door obscured by shrubs opened and Captain Liapis ran out keeping to the shadows. Chuck ran after him trying to be quiet. Liapis must have heard him and was waiting around the next corner. A 2 by 4 to the stomach and he fell to his knees out of breath followed by another blow to the back of the head. Chuck fell bonelessly to the pavement. A couple of kicks to his head and ribs later and Liapis melted into the shadows leaving Chuck bleeding and unconscious.

Xxx

The battle inside the warehouse had started well when Sarah and Casey's teams had entered but when they started to round up the terrorists several men had stepped out of a back room and began shooting at them. Sarah wasn't hit but two members of her team were, not fatally but enough that they weren't going to be of any help. The people inside had access to a lot of guns, apparently. Sarah's team was pinned down behind crates while the terrorists strafed them with gunfire. Occasionally they would stick their guns out and fire back.

Sarah wondered if Casey and his team had fared better and were coming to their aid. She couldn't see him. They couldn't wait them out as they had all the ammo they would need for a small war. She fired several shots again but pulled back as more gunfire hit the side of the crate sending small slivers of wood into her cheek. She screamed into her mike asking Casey for his status.

"Walker, where the hell did those men come from? I have one wounded and we're not in a position to help you right now. We got some bad Intel; I'm going to shove my foot up someone's ass for that. I can't get a call out for back up. We're going to have to get this done ourselves." Casey yelled into his mike while firing a couple bursts toward the terrorists.

"Casey, we're pinned down with two wounded." Sarah yelled back.

Xxx

Chuck woke up feeling disoriented. He felt around until his finger found a warm wetness and screeched after touching the back of his head. He pulled his fingers back and they were stained with blood. There was blood running in his eye from a wound yet discovered at his temple. When he tried to sit up his ribs screamed in pain. Using the wall to help him stand he almost passed out again. When he heard the conversation between Casey and Sarah he panicked thinking what could happen. He wiped his face with his sleeve and ran to the door.

Several scenarios flashed in his brain. If Liapis was able to escape using the side door he might be able to gain access without anyone seeing him. Chuck ran to the door and opened it cautiously peering inside through the small crack. An open crate blocked any view he needed to see the situation inside. To the right toward the back of the building there were a set of stairs leading to a cat walk of sorts for the overhead crane. He pulled the door open enough to slide through and crawled up to the crate.

Getting to his feet he slowly peered over the crate and found he couldn't see anything due to all the shipping containers. As Chuck ducked his head back down he spied the contents of open crate revealing several guns, ammo and hand grenades, realizing then that they were out numbered and out gunned with no reinforcements coming. Chuck made up his mind on what to do. He should've run to the van and tried to call in another team but that would take time; something Sarah might not have.

Reaching in he pulled out two pistols and several magazines before ducking back behind the crate. He had considered throwing some grenades but that would be indiscriminate; he didn't want any of the good guys getting hurt and he definitely didn't want to kill anybody.

When he started shooting they would change their angle of fire and concentrate on him. It might be enough of a distraction that Casey and Sarah could gain the upper hand. If he moved fast he could get back out the door before he ended up dead; he so wanted to keep that from happening.

He slowly made his way up the stairs onto the cat walk to where he could see most of the warehouse floor but only from the rear of the building. He saw Sarah and her team pinned down behind crates. He couldn't see Casey or his team but he had figured out where he was by the sporadic gunfire they returned.

It had only been thirty seconds since entering the door and his thoughts and his plan had taken him by surprise. Loading magazines into both guns and checking the action on each; something he had seen Casey and Sarah do a hundred times. _Who knew it would come in handy?_ He took another look around. Someone had screwed up big time. He had only seen the two cell leaders, their bodyguards and Liapis entering the warehouse but looking around he counted twelve men. With Liapis escaping that meant there were eight men already here_. Had this been a trap? Had someone tipped them off? Had Liapis left to bring more men and outflank them?_ Each new question brought about more questions. He needed to help them end this now before anyone else got here.

With a gun in each hand he decided to just fire in the air toward the terrorists and then run back down the stairs and out the door. He knew Sarah would be angry but if he did it this way and got out of harms way she might not be that pissed. He decided to fire toward the three men that held the automatic weapons hiding by the container grabbing everyone's attention.

His hands began to tremble as he levered the safeties off. Looking over the railing again he saw someone sneaking around behind a crate that would ultimately give him a clear shot at Sarah's back. His life would end there.

_Sarah, NO?_ Chuck screamed in his head.

Chuck flashed with a gasp, pain forcing him to close his eyes. When his head cleared a second later his eyes were dark and his mind went blank. The Intersect took over, he fired his first shots. He shot the man sneaking up behind Sarah first, putting three bullets in his torso and another through his head for good measure. He then turned to the next three hitting what he aimed at, in their shoulders knocking their weapons from their hands before moving onto the next two by the crate. Again the same results, without even thinking he moved onto the others taking each in their shoulders or the hands holding the weapons.

When Chuck next blinked eleven men were down. One not moving and the rest incapacitated to a degree. A dark smile came to his face, he had taken them out and they never got a chance to turn a weapon on him.

"Get your asses out there before they decide to get back up. All combatants are down but not dead so be careful." Chuck yelled in a cold voice while continuing to keep his guns at the ready in case someone got up before they were cuffed.

Xxx

Casey, Sarah and the rest of the tactical team carefully looked out from behind their cover to determine the situation before running out blindly into a bullet. The sight that greeted them was ten men down writhing in pain.

Running out they managed to zip tie each and every terrorist before they managed to pick up their weapons again. They had just turned to see who their savior was when again shots were fired. Chuck had swiveled his aim after seeing a flash of movement and fired twice putting two shots into the final terrorist's head knocking him back to land on the cement floor before he could fire. The assault rifle he had been about to use on the tactical team falling to the floor unfired.

When Casey and Sarah looked up to see who had fired the shots all they could see was a shadow on the cat walk behind the large light panels. Chuck slowly walked down the stairs and out onto the warehouse floor. When they saw it was Chuck with a strange look on his face and a gun in each hand. Both their jaws hit the floor when they saw it was Chuck.

Sarah saw the blood on Chuck's face and rushed to him. He didn't look right holding a gun; he looked even less right holding two guns.

She slowed her pace when she looked into his eyes; they were dark black, devoid of life and his face seemed so impassive for someone who had just shot twelve people.

"Chuck? Chuck? Are you Ok?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

Chuck stared at her coldly and informed her that Liapis had escaped. He apologized for his mistake.

Sarah walked closer, reached out and took the guns from his hands.

"It's over Chuck." Sarah said softly, trying to reassure him.

She moved closer and put her hand on his temple where the blood was still running down the side of his face.

"Chuck, it's me Sarah. Are you Ok?" She cooed moving her other hand to his cheek gently stroking it.

Chuck's eyes softened to brown and he smiled sadly at her reaching out and pulling her into a hug. "Are you Ok, Sarah? I was so worried."

"What happened, did you get them all?" Chuck asked with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Walker, get Chuck over here. We need to see if he flashes on any of these guys." Casey yelled.

"Give him a minute, Casey." Sarah called back over her shoulder in an irritated voice.

"Chuck, are you Ok? You're kind of scaring me right now." Sarah said quietly pulling back to look in his eyes.

"I don't know. I feel kind of funny. What happened?" Chuck asked again.

"Don't you remember?" Sarah said.

"The last thing I remember was one of them sneaking up behind you and I was so scared he was going to shoot you." Chuck said pulling her back into his arms.

_How could he not remember shooting twelve people so easily?_ She silently hoped he would never remember. It would change him and she loved him the way he was. Her brain kept saying that. She hoped to be able to say it out loud to Chuck soon.

"Do you feel up to seeing if you flash on any of the bad guys?" Sarah asked in a more firm voice.

"I think I'm fine. Let's get this over with so we can get out of here." Chuck replied in a softer voice. "I feel kind of weird, like my brain is trying to tell me something. Like when you feel a sneeze coming and it just won't come. I think I'm trying to flash but it's stuck"

"Let it go Chuck, you're safe. That's all that matters." Sarah whispered in his ear.

Xxx

"Chuck, what the hell were you doing? I know you don't know the meaning of stay in the van but you better learn before I tear you a new one." Casey growled trying to hide the wonder he still felt for what Chuck had just done behind his narrowed eyes.

"I saw Liapis getting away and I thought I could stop him." Chuck said quietly while looking at the floor.

"Ok, we'll discuss this tomorrow but for now Chuck we're going to line up the prisoners and any possessions they had on them." Casey growled into Chuck's ear. "See if you flash on anything and if you throw up on my shoes I'll kill you, I swear to god."

The line up of prisoners and other paraphernalia took Chuck almost an hour to finish. He flashed several times and didn't throw up once. He just glazed out for a second and moved on.

Sarah watched him with interest. _What had happened to him? This was not the Chuck she knew and loved. There it was again. She thought if he threw up while flashing he would be gone. Please let him be Ok._

Chuck walked over to Casey and Sarah to report his flashes. They were surprised by the solemn look on his face when he spoke.

"There will be another shipment coming in tomorrow night. This shipment was mostly small arms; the shipment tomorrow will have rocket launchers, stinger missiles and the components for dirty bombs." Chuck stated. "The really big stuff will be on the third ship."

"Liapis got away; they will be ready for a raid. You'll have to very careful." Chuck said looking in Sarah's direction.

"The second ship will dock at pier 12 and I'll set up the surveillance now. We don't need any more surprises and we better get better Intel, I don't need another night like tonight. I love a good gun fight but I don't like walking into an ambush. After I clean up this mess we'll brief the General on this new information. Walker, clean up his face and take him home. Let him get a good night sleep. We'll need to be on our toes tomorrow." Casey growled.

Casey still had questions he wanted answered about what Chuck had done. He was about to go into more detail and question him about it when a death glare from Sarah stopped him. He would find out tomorrow, that was for sure.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him toward a chair ready to treat his wounds.

"Chuck, you need some sleep; you don't seem yourself right now." Sarah whispered in his ear.

At the touch of her warm hand his head lifted and his eyes locked on hers as she wiped the blood from his face.

"The cut on your temple has stopped bleeding already; only a band aid will be required but I think the stitches on the back of your head may need to be replaced." Sarah said in a quiet voice while her eyes took on a watery look.

"Let's get you home to bed, you need the rest." Sarah said taking Chuck's hand and leading him out to her car.

Xxx

Sarah was scared, she was also confused and a few other emotions she had always tried to hide behind her wall were surfacing along with the others. She didn't understand this new Chuck that had shot the twelve terrorists and then not remembered. Had the update somehow done something to him? How could he become so robotic?

She had to make Chuck understand he had to stay in the van. She would talk to him on the drive home and try to make him understand, if something happened to him it would be the end of her.

As soon as they were in the Porsche Sarah looked at Chuck with his downcast eyes and sad face. She just wanted to hold him if only to assure herself that he was Ok. The agent in her knew she had to make him understand the dangers. So with fire and fear in her eyes, she decided to go with the anger that was building up; it was the easier of the emotions. She didn't have to think about what she said only let it all out.

"Damn it Chuck. You could have been killed. How many times do I have to tell you to stay in the van? Do you have any idea what Beckman will do to you; she'll throw you in a bunker forever." She screamed.

This had to be done even if she hurt him right now. She was worried about the warehouse thing but she would wait until tomorrow to ask about that. Tonight she had to make sure he stayed in the van next time.

_Beckman had told her to seduce him and use sex to keep him in the van but she didn't want to have sex with Chuck. She wanted to make love to him. She didn't want their first time to be from an order for controlling him._

Chuck flinched looking down during her verbal lashing. "I just thought I could help, Liapis was going to get away." Chuck said very quietly.

_He still hasn't mentioned his shooting all twelve of the armed men. _He seemed confused and if he didn't remember it she didn't want to remind him.

"He still got away and you almost got killed. He knows what you look like now. How could you be so stupid?" Sarah yelled, her anger boiling to the top.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Chuck whispered cowering in the passenger seat of her Porsche.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Chuck snuck a peek at Sarah as she drove the Porsche down the freeway toward Burbank. She held the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Sarah, I …" Chuck started.

"Don't even start Chuck; I don't want to hear it. Do you even think what it would do to me if something happened to you?" Sarah growled as she pulled up to the curb outside his apartment.

Chuck looked at Sarah and she still seemed very angry; she was still breathing deeply and her beautiful blue eyes were like ice when she did look at him. The hard look on her face scared him. He knew he should have stayed in the van but he only wanted to help.

Sarah wanted nothing more than to go in with him and hold him all night. She would put her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest and feel his even breathing, proof that he was safe for now. She was alternately scared, angry, upset, very pissed off and very something she had never felt before. She let her mind wander for a minute and she recalled her thoughts at the warehouse. She knew she was in love with him. She'd never been in love before so it was confusing. She just knew tonight she wouldn't sleep well.

Sarah looked at him and told him in a cold voice, even colder than Casey's. "Go to bed and get some sleep; we have a briefing at eight tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, don't be late."

Chuck smiled timidly and reached for Sarah's hand but she pulled it back like his hand was on fire.

If she let him take her hand now she would pull him to her, kiss him and forgive him for all he that had happened tonight. She knew that would lead to her going in with him and she knew where that would lead. She didn't need Casey to hear it. It would have to wait until they had their own apartment. A cold shower would have to suffice tonight.

"Go to bed Chuck, we'll talk in the morning." She said in a softly.

Chuck got out of the car and walked to the apartment with his head down. He never looked back as she gunned her engine pulling away with a squeal of tires.

He walked into the courtyard closed his eyes and sat at the fountain; thoughts swirling in his head _Was it only this afternoon they had sat here and she had said she cared for him? _

Xxx

Sarah was heading home when her cell rang, when she answered Casey told her to get to Castle now for a debriefing. After a few sarcastic remarks concerning her and Chuck getting untangled and a caustic reply followed by several implied remarks of physical pain she pressed end and roared toward the Orange Orange.

Xxx

Sarah stormed into Castle for the briefing; her face such a dark mask of fury Casey decided not to comment. He might have pressed it a bit in the phone call. She would kill him if he made a snide remark about the geek now.

Sarah took a deep breath to calm down before asking. "Casey, we need to figure out what happened with Chuck tonight before we report it. Glaze over the details for now. This might be enough to put him in a bunker." She pleaded.

"Walker, I can't promise anything but if she doesn't ask I won't volunteer right now, but we will have to report it soon." Casey stated.

The General appeared on the LCD and demanded to know how the mission didn't net all the terrorists.

"Captain Liapis slipped out a side door while we were trying to round up the rest. Chuck flashed on some people and items in their possession. We now know that another ship will be offloading rocket launchers, stinger missiles and components for dirty bombs tomorrow. We have video surveillance already in place and we will be ready to move when they arrive for the transfer." Casey reported.

"Where is Mr. Bartowski? I expected him here to report on his flashes." Beckman demanded.

"I took him home, he wasn't feeling very well and we want him fresh for tomorrow." Sarah quickly added.

"Agents, I've seen the video already and know Chuck left the van again. This is very disturbing and if it continues he will be in a bunker before he can blink." Beckman stated while staring hard at them.

"He thought he could stop Liapis from escaping." Sarah explained trying to defend Chuck even though she was worried about his actions.

The briefing ended with Beckman telling them that at the briefing in the morning she would try to have more information.

Xxx

Sarah slammed her apartment door closed and threw her keys at the dish on the table. Chuck was such an idiot sometimes. She knew he only wanted to help but he wasn't trained for this kind of work and could get hurt. She loved that about him but at the same time she hated him for risking his life and the life they could have together. She didn't like where they had left the conversation, who was she kidding she meant, her verbal tirade tonight. She had screamed at him and he had shrunk down and accepted it. He had tried to make up with her but she had been so mad that she had just yelled at him more. He so infuriated her; she changed into her workout gear and attacked her punching bag with a vengeance. When she was done it was in tatters and she had worked up a lather but she was still tense. She thought a hot shower would work to calm her down a then she could try to sleep without thinking about the object of her desires. That brought a smile to her face. Sarah came out of the bathroom wearing boy boxers and one of Chuck's t-shirts that she had pilfered from a previous sleep over cover date.

She looked at her phone and thought about calling him but decided to wait till morning when she was in a better frame of mind.

Sarah's phone rang and she snapped it up hoping it was Chuck but instead saw the NSA Logo on the screen. "Walker secure." She said.

"Agent Walker, I thought I made myself clear this morning, I want you to do whatever you need to do and I mean anything to get Mr. Bartowski to stay in the van. You are the most successful team I have and it helps to have Mr. Bartowski mobile but as I said before if he can't be controlled he will be moved to a bunker. You are an agent trained in seduction; keeping a geek in line shouldn't be a problem. I am still working on the apartment but for now I think you should stay with him 24/7. You will move out of your hotel room immediately and stay with him until then." Beckman said in a cold voice we will discuss this in more detail later. "Good night."

_Sarah was thrilled; she climbed into bed thinking about what Beckman had again told her. Do whatever is necessary. This had definite possibilities; if she were to move in with Chuck to keep him safe she would only be doing what she had been ordered to do. She would ask that the bugs be turned off so she could work the mark. That would be official story but not the truth. Her heart started to race as she thought of snuggling with Chuck every night and breathing in his scent instead of just his stolen t-shirt. She considered another shower; cold this time as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. She'd move in with him tomorrow. Ellie would be thrilled, not as much as Sarah would be but probably close._

Xxx

Chuck had showered and climbed into bed. He was still feeling confused. He had apologized several times but Sarah had continued her assault. She had looked at him and didn't seem to care that she was hurting him. The last straw was when he had reached for her hand for a little reassurance and she had rejected him. She had then told him to go to bed, her tone then had been softer and he had thought about reaching for her hand again but he didn't want to face another rejection. _It was all an act, now he was sure._

Chuck knew from his previous search on Doctor Waters that the only disgruntled former associates of his were nurses that he had found to be incompetent. He decided to use a different tact and search Doctor Stevens. This triggered a massive flash and a massive headache. One of the original creators of the Intersect and the chief programmer for it, Orion. He had disappeared and gone off grid after the CIA had tried to download it into several of their agents despite his objections with disastrous results, they had all died horribly. That was fifteen years ago and he couldn't find a current location but many references to him so he was sure he was still alive. If he could somehow find Orion, he might be able to remove the Intersect from his head. Finally with a plan of action he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Xxx

Sarah awoke in a sweat; her dream still fresh in her mind. Chuck's body lying on the warehouse floor; his lifeless eyes staring into oblivion. The thought brought a sharp pain to her chest.

She looked at the clock and saw it was only three-thirty but decided to move now and make sure he was safe. _Chuck, I hope you're ready. I'm moving in now; I can't wait for tomorrow_. She though before jumping up to take a quick shower and rush over to put her arms around him.

Xxx

When Sarah pulled up to the curb outside Chuck's apartment complex she speed dialed Casey waking him up and reminding him that she was outside and would be moving in with Chuck and she wanted surveillance shut off immediately.

Casey made a couple comments about him not wanting to hear what might happen that brought a blush to Sarah's face but he agreed.

When Sarah got close she could hear Chuck whimpering through the open Morgan door, it sounded like he was having a nightmare. She started to run when she heard his cries and sobs. Climbing through the window she started to call to Chuck. He was thrashing about as she put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he pushed her away with a scream of "Sarah, No." Sarah fell back and slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor after hitting her head. She shook her head and once again approached Chuck who still stared wild eyed without seeing.

"Chuck, Chuck. Wake up, I'm here. Let me help you." Sarah said trying to control his wildly flailing arms and legs. Finally deciding to straddle his legs and hold his arms down before he hurt himself or her.

"Chuck, Chuck? It's me Sarah, wake up. You're having a nightmare." She said softly into his ear.

Chuck began to settle down and his eyes started to tear up.

"Sarah, I thought he was going to kill you. I'm so sorry." Chuck whispered between sobs.

"It's Ok Chuck, I'm safe and so are you." Sarah said pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

When Sarah got up off the bed Chuck looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not leaving Chuck; I just need to get out of these clothes. Mind if I borrow one of your t-shirts? She asked with a grin.

"Sure." Chuck mumbled as he rolled over on his side looking away from Sarah as she changed.

Chuck felt the covers being pulled back and her sliding into bed next to him.

"Chuck, look at me. I really need you to hold me right now." Sarah said softly.

Sarah put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him onto his back. She put one hand on his cheek pulling his face to hers and looked deep into his eyes. Swallowing a lump in her throat as she saw the sadness, fear and something else that escaped definition.

"Chuck, go to sleep, I'm here, hold me please." Sarah whispered.

Sarah placed a soft kiss on his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder and her arm on his chest. Chuck put his arms around her and pulled her close burying his face in her hair. Within minutes both were fast asleep.

Xxx

(A/N:). Hope you enjoy. If not let me know so I can get better.

Thanks to all the readers who left reviews and all who put alerts on it. I love you, not as much as I love Sarah but close, actually not even close but thanks.

I much prefer to read the great stories others write here, there are so many great writers here I feel very inferior but sometime I have an idea that will not leave my head. I wish I could pass it on and then read about it.

PS: Please read and review, I need to know if anyone is actually reading it or even likes it. I'm sure it would inspire me to update faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Xxx

I don't own Chuck, too much work. I don't own Google either. That would be so cool.

(A/N:) Enigmamdw has done the beta on this and offered much helpful advice, critical punctuation and great suggestions. He is AWESOME!! Anyone who likes this story it is because of his great work and anyone who doesn't it's my fault entirely. Thanks for reading. If you haven't read his stories you should.

Sorry for the long delay but I've been in a bit of a funk lately. Just didn't feel like writing and when I did I hated what I wrote. Hope it was worth the wait.

Xxx

1 Day Prior.

Xxx

Chuck woke and slowly opened his eyes. The bright light coming in the window made his eyes tear. Closing them quickly he pulled a pillow over his head hoping to stave off the need to throw up. He had a massive headache. Slowing his breathing he started to feel the urge to vomit subside. He slowly felt around his head for the major pains. At his temple he felt a large lump and when he moved his fingers to the back of his head he felt a sharp mind numbing pain and a wet substance. Something just didn't feel right, pulling his fingers in front of his face and opening one eye slightly he saw blood.

_Great, how am I going to explain to Ellie the blood on the pillow? _He looked at the other side of the bed and realized he was alone._ Was last night a dream? Had I dreamed that Sarah had come to my rescue when I had that terrible nightmare?_ It had to be a dream he concluded, it must've been or she would have been here when he woke.

Something nagged just under his consciousness, he couldn't recall what it was but he was sure something had happened last night besides being knocked unconscious by Liapis. He'd blacked for a short time. _Was that the first time it had happened? Too many questions and too few answers, I'll have to ask Case_y. Slowly sitting up and squinting through one eye he staggered to the bathroom. The effort made him light headed and he lifted the toilet seat and threw up, his ribs ached from the retching and coughing. After flushing he stood up grabbing the counter for support and looked for aspirin, finding the bottle he shook out a handful, put them in his mouth and swallowed with the help of some water.

He needed a shower; he smelled and he wanted to wash the blood away. The lump at his temple was beginning to turn an ugly yellow color, he could just imagine what the back of his head looked like.

Stripping off his t-shirt he adjusted the water until it felt right and started to remove his boxers. Strange thoughts filtered through his head.

A Teddy Bear

A Pink Rose

A Browning BDM 9MM

A Pair of Bunny Slippers

A Teddy Bear

The flash brought Chuck to his knees; he had no idea what it meant. A flurry of images but nothing that made any sense, he didn't even know what had triggered it. The wave of nausea was slowly passing as he sat back with his cheek against the cool tile wall and passed out.

Xxx

Sarah had arrived at Casey's apartment and had spent at least thirty minutes discussing the events of the previous evening. It always came down to, 'what the hell was going on?'

It ended with Sarah pleading with Casey that they wait a day or two until they had an explanation.

"Walker, you know as well as I do that Beckman probably already has a report on her desk from the rest of the team telling her just what happened but if she doesn't bring it up right now I'll give you a little time to figure it out. Today, but no longer, I have to report Chuck's strange behavior at tomorrow mornings briefing." Casey stated.

"Thanks Casey." Sarah said.

The LCD screen lit up showing General Beckman in her uniform glaring at the two agents.

"Where is Mr. Bartowski? I have questions that need answers and we need his input on info that might be pertinent to tonight's mission." Beckman growled.

"He's still sleeping, he flashed quite a few times last night and it gave him a massive headache so we thought he could use the rest." Sarah explained. Casey looked at her with an arched brow.

"Agent Walker, wake him up. We'll resume the briefing in one hour." Beckman answered.

Sarah quickly excused herself to go and wake Chuck leaving General Beckman looking at Major Casey. When the door closed Beckman asked that it be locked for a private briefing before the one involving the other two.

"Major Casey; we have several things to discuss before Agent Walker gets back. They all pertain to the Asset. Last night he was almost killed and if they knew of his importance they most assuredly would have taken him rather than just leave him unconscious on the ground. This information is for your ears and eyes only; it is for the security of the United States. Chuck Bartowski was implanted with a mini Incinerator last week at the base of his brain stem that can be detonated by a flash after he is given the proper code. He can be forced to flash when the code sequence is given to him. It can be input as either an oral or visual cue. We cannot allow him to run or be taken and used against us." Beckman said.

"Ma'am, may I speak freely?" Casey asked warily.

"Major Casey, please feel free to speak, but remember you're an employee of the NSA." Beckman answered.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action, Bartowski has done everything asked of him. Isn't there a better end for him? Couldn't we try to get the Intersect out of his head?" Casey hesitantly asked.

"Right now we need to keep him safe and mobile. Trying to remove the Intersect could kill him anyway, we just don't have the capability to do that. We need him in our fight with Fulcrum, any other flashes he has like this one is just a bonus. He is the most valuable piece of intelligence that we have, but we can't allow him to fall into the wrong hands. I'm sorry but it must be this way, I'm sending you the codes now. Memorize them and like you, I hope we never have to use them but we will if it becomes necessary.

"The codes are on your screen now Major Casey. It would be a great loss for the NSA but remember a dead Intersect is better than him being in enemy hands. This is an order, do your duty." Beckman stated.

We will continue the briefing when Mr. Bartowski joins us. That is all." Beckman said.

Xxx

Sarah climbed through the Morgan door into Chuck's bedroom expecting to see him still asleep but the bed was empty. She saw the blood on his pillow and gasped. She quickly ran out into the hall and into the kitchen hoping to find him eating breakfast but it was empty. She then rushed to the bathroom, hearing it running she calmed down somewhat, and knocked on the door. _A smile came to her face thinking of slipping into the shower with him. _When she got no answer she called out for Chuck and knocked harder with still no answer. Fearing a fall, she pushed open the door seeing Chuck sitting on the floor seemingly unconscious. She ran to him and dropped to her knees taking his face in her hands. She called his name several times until his eyes fluttered open.

When Chuck's eyes focused somewhat he was looking into the most beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to show so much conflicting emotion. They were slightly moist and full of concern.

"Chuck, are you Ok?"

"I think so, I just sort of passed out, I think. How did you know? When did you get here?" Chuck asked groggily.

"I was here last night, you had a terrible nightmare, don't you remember? I just had to go over to Casey's for a minute to report your status to him." Sarah slowly pulled Chuck to his feet and sat him on the toilet, checking his forehead for fever careful not to touch the lump on his temple.

Sarah took Chuck's hand leading him out of the bathroom to the bedroom. "Chuck, I was so scared, I saw all the blood on your pillow. Let me look at your head. Lay down on your stomach."

Chuck sat on the bed before rolling over to let Sarah check his head.

"Chuck, I'm going to get a warm cloth to clean your head and put a new bandage on. Please just lie still."

Sarah walked to the bathroom and turned off the shower after wetting a cloth with warm water, getting some antiseptic cream and bandages. Returning to the bedroom she sat on the side of the bed. Taking the cloth she cleaned his wound, being careful not to hurt him.

"Chuck, these stitches need to be removed. The incision is healing, I promise it won't hurt, you'll just feel a slight tingling when I pull them out, Ok?"

Sarah snipped the stitches and pulled them out, then wiped his head again with the cloth, finally applying some antiseptic cream and some gauze that she taped in place.

"It's still oozing a little Chuck; I'll change the bandage later today. For now I taped some plastic over it so you can have a shower." Sarah said helping Chuck to his feet.

Chuck hadn't said a thing since Sarah had led him from the bathroom. His thoughts had been occupied by his flash and trying to figure out what it meant.

When he was standing Sarah put her arms around him and put her face in his chest. "Chuck, promise me you'll tell me next time you're hurt, I want to help."

"Thanks Sarah, I feel better now but I think I still need a shower."

"Do you need me to wash your back for you?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face.

"I … I … I think I can handle it." Chuck stammered.

"Ok, but we have a briefing in thirty minutes so if you're not out in five minutes I coming in to help." Sarah said with a smirk.

Sarah sat in the kitchen looking around and wondering if the apartment Beckman got for them would feel this comfortable and make her feel so normal like this one did.

Once in the shower under the hot stream of water the tension began to wash away from Chuck and he started to feel better. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank, when he opened his eyes he flashed again.

A Teddy Bear

A Pink Rose

A Browning BDM 9MM

A Pair of Bunny Slippers

A Teddy Bear

The flash this time was not as severe as the last time and he only had to put his hand to the wall for a few seconds before the disorientation passed. It had been the same flash but he still didn't understand it. The feel of the shower running out of hot water forced Chuck out of his trance. He quickly shut off the water, dried himself off and dressed.

Sarah was surprised that Chuck was out in four minutes, fully dressed and walking into the kitchen. "I was about to come in and help." Sarah said, the smile coming to her face again.

"Ran out of hot water, sorry." Chuck mumbled.

"That's Ok Chuck; I already used the clothes I kept here so I need to head to my hotel room to change anyway." Sarah said as she stood and removed the plastic from his head. "Once we move into our apartment I won't have to run across town anymore and I'll always be there to take care of you."

"What? What apartment?" Chuck asked with wide eyes and a look of shock on his face.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you, the apartment on the other side of Casey is empty and I thought it would be perfect for us. I hope you're as happy as I am?" Sarah said with a huge smile on her face. _He didn't need to know it was Beckman's decision; it was something she was happy to comply with._

_Sarah wanted to move in with him? Was he still dreaming?_ A huge smile appeared on his face and he pulled Sarah to him kissing her with all the love he could.

Sarah was shocked that Chuck would do this; he didn't know the bugs were down. It was all she could do to keep standing; her knees were growing weak as their tongues danced. After what seemed a lifetime they broke the kiss..

"Chuck, promise me that you'll make me feel this loved every day." Sarah said with a shy smile burying her face into his neck breathing in his just showered scent.

"I promise, Sarah." Chuck said into her ear.

"I love you Sarah Walker. And always will." He whispered to himself as he pulled back to look into her eyes not knowing that her hearing was well above the normal persons and she heard every word.

"Come on Chuck, we need to get going if we're going to make the briefing on time." Sarah said with a smile pulling Chuck by the hand toward the door and out to her Porsche. _I could get used to hearing that every day and one day I hope to be able to say it back._

Xxx

While Chuck waited for Sarah to get cleaned up he stood at the window looking out thinking his life was finally going in the right direction. A beautiful super spy that wanted to move in with him, he would ask her tonight after the mission to help him find Orion and get the Incinerator out of his head. After that maybe he could get the Intersect out and they could live the life he had dreamed about ever since he had met her.

A passing news helicopter on the horizon caught Chuck's eye and he flashed.

A Teddy Bear

A Pink Rose

A Browning BDM 9MM

A Pair of Bunny Slippers

A Teddy Bear

It still didn't make any sense but at least this time it was milder and didn't make him nauseous. There was only the tingling that he couldn't grasp what it was trying to tell him.

Sarah came out of her bathroom dressed in jeans and a tank top, her hair freshly shampooed and in a pony tail. _He so wanted to bury his face in it._ She smiled when she saw Chuck gazing lovingly at her. His soft brown eyes locking onto her blue ones was intense, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and never let go.

"Let's go Chuck." Sarah said before she grabbed him and used the bed that was oh so close.

Xxx

The ride to Castle consisted of little conversation but Sarah holding his hand at every opportunity only breaking contact when she needed to shift. They had time so she didn't push the upper limits to near the speed of light. For that she would have needed two hands and she liked the feeling his hand gave her.

Xxx

Casey was already in the Castle planning when they arrived ready for the briefing. She hated the look Casey gave them when they walked in hand in hand but she just glared at him and dared him to say anything aloud.

"Chuck, we still have a few minutes, so I need to check the dressing on your head again, let's go to the infirmary and then we can get down to work." Sarah said.

Sarah had him lay down on the gurney so she could check the bandage she had applied at the apartment on the back of his head. She had plenty of experience with first aid.

"Chuck, I need to remove the gauze. It's a little bit bloody and it needs to be changed. It'll hurt a little." Sarah said softly.

"Ok, just let me know befo …" Chuck said before screaming when she ripped the bandage off without any warning. "Oh my god that hurt!"

"I'm sorry Chuck, it's better to do it quickly." Sarah cooed bending down and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I need to get the new wound to stop bleeding. I'm going to put on a fresh dressing."

"All done Chuck, it didn't hurt too much did it?" Sarah whispered in his ear.

"Its fine, thanks for taking care of me." Chuck answered with a grimace on his face. It had really hurt when she pulled the old bandage off but he didn't want her to feel bad that she had hurt him.

When Chuck stood Sarah pulled him into a tight embrace giving him a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Chuck, please stay in the van tonight. I don't want you to get hurt again. Please." Sarah whispered pleading with her eyes.

"I promise I'll do my best Sarah." Chuck replied with a small smile.

Sarah took Chuck by the hand and led him back to the main room and seating him at the main table. She went and got the file he was to review setting it in front of him before joining Casey to look over the plans he had made for tonight's op.

Chuck had flashed several times on pictures in the file but neither of his handlers had noticed. They had their backs to him and were looking at blueprints of the warehouse.

When Beckman came online they all turned their attention to the screen.

Casey and Sarah gave Beckman their plans for the night's mission and deployment of the teams. When Beckman asked if they had anything to add a cold voice no one recognized spoke up. When all eyes focused on the speaker he began.

"The obvious flaws in this plan are that they will be in greater number. We need two additional teams for back up plus another two on stand by. They will need to be ready in case the numbers are even greater than I suspect. They will also be in position to round up any suspects that may try to escape. Right now they don't know that we know about this shipment. They only suspect so the wheel tilts in our favor. I want snipers positioned on the cranes here, here and here." Chuck pointed after getting up from his seat and pointing at the surveillance screen.

"I also want snipers on the infiltration team. They will be able to access the cat walk through this door and cover both ends of the warehouse. The only way the terrorists will be getting out of this is in cuffs or a body bag." Chuck further stated.

_A small smile came to Beckman's face as she realized her greatest hope. An Intersect that was fully functional_. The flash pages as Beckman liked to think of them had worked. _She couldn't wait to try more defined flashes._

Sarah just stared at Chuck wondering what was going on while Casey glanced at the screen and saw the smile on Beckman's face.

"Good luck team, that is all." Beckman finished.

Sarah continued to stare at Chuck with an open mouth; his eyes black as coal and unblinking, Casey just looked on with interest.

"Chuck, are you all right?" Sarah asked walking over and taking his hand. _Screw Casey, Chuck was more important right now than worrying about her cover._

Once Sarah took his hand Chuck's eyes softened to the warm brown she had been accustomed to and he smiled at her and asked what had happened. He wondered how he came to be standing in front of the table.

"Chuck, we're monitoring the warehouse. We don't want another surprise tonight. The recon team has determined that there are six people on site now. We'll use thermal imagining making sure before we go in. Why don't you go lie down for a little while?" Sarah said with a frown on her face. _What had the update done to her Chuck?_

Chuck wandered back to the back rooms and sat down on a cot. He decided to access the search engine again hoping for more info on Orion. _Please let him still be alive, he might be my only hope_.

Chuck lay down and closed his eyes calling up the search engine. He again called up Orion's file but found nothing new. He accessed both Water's and Steven's files again but found no threads that he had missed the first time. Turning his attention to his flash and what it might mean he was again assaulted by the same jumble of pictures.

A Teddy Bear

A Pink Rose

A Browning BDM 9MM

A Pair of Bunny Slippers

A Teddy Bear

Putting the pink rose and the bunny slippers into the search engine as they seemed out of place with the gun he flashed. The flash was loosely about the Intersect project but more specifically about the Incinerator implants. It told him that if he couldn't get it out he could never get away. The damned government could spam the whole planet with the codes, put it up on billboards or on highway warning signs as an amber alert, play it on the radio or in airports and elevators. He was so screwed unless Orion came through or he lived in a cave like Osama Bin Ladin with no outside contact ever again.

Thinking of this he rolled onto his side and tried to sleep, his head was pounding again and he didn't really want to think about it anymore.

Xxx

"Walker, did you see the look on Beckman's face when Chuck went into Agent mode? She almost smiled. I think something is going on that she isn't telling us." Casey said. _There was no way he would tell her about the Incinerator but he wanted her on the same page as him regarding Chuck's strange behavior._

"I never noticed, I was kind of staring at Chuck wondering who it was that was speaking because it sure as hell wasn't our Chuck." Sarah stated. _It sure didn't sound like her Chuck that was for sure._

"We need to finish up the plan and get the snipers in position as soon as possible. The thermal imager won't be here until just before the mission so that means another recon. I don't think Chuck is telling us everything, so best to not take chances." Casey growled.

"We don't need Chuck until the mission is a go so let him sleep. I'll check his dressing again before we go." Sarah answered.

Xxx

Chuck thrashed about on the cot, having the same nightmare he had early this morning, Sarah in danger. He flashed, this time it was different, he sat up and stared at the wall not really seeing.

A Teddy Bear

A Browning BDM 9MM

A Browning BDM 9MM

A Browning BDM 9MM

A Teddy Bear

The flash brought on another massive headache and his eyes blurred as he watched what appeared to be a video game intro. He was running up stairs guns out in front to a catwalk and looked out into a warehouse where a gunfight was going on. It looked a little like the game he had been designing in his spare time. As he stared down his eyes became unfocused and he became the shooter.

He was looking down the sights of a gun, again he felt like he was playing his first person shooter game but it was real. Of this he was certain, the gun fired, each time hitting its intended target before stopping and a voice he didn't recognize shouted out commands to a team that had been under attack. He saw Casey, Sarah and a number of other men come out from cover to cuff the wounded men.

He saw another man lifting an assault rifle and again saw his pistol swivel and shoot that man twice in the head sending him backwards to sprawl on the floor. He then saw a reflection on a glass partition as he was walking down some steps. It was his face, a tight mask of indifference and cold black eyes.

_What had he done, he had killed at least two people and wounded how many others, was this the first time it had happened or just the first time he remembered. What had they done to him?_ He buried his face in his hands and cried.

He took lives without remorse, his sister saved them. Would she even be able to look at him without disgust when she found out? The thought sent a chill up his spine, he loved his sister. She was all he had left and he was all she had but this was not something that could be forgiven. He was a cold blooded killer, no better than those he killed. He fell back to the cot, closing his eyes and hoping that this was nightmare and he'd wake up.

Xxx

"It's the only explanation, there have been rumors for over a year now of a human Intersect. Someone with a computer in his head that enables him to know things that no one should know." A voice from the dark said.

"Yes, this team has been able to thwart every attack planned in the Los Angeles area." Another voice standing just outside the circle of light said.

"From the video of the warehouse and his actions we can be certain that it's him." A third voice from the dark added.

Omar Rashid stood in the cone of light waiting for his orders; he didn't know the identity of all the voices and hoped he never would. He did what they asked but knowing their identity would put his life at risk.

"Rashid, we want you to lead a team and capture him tonight take Liapis with you, he's the only one who has seen him in person and the video is grainy at best so you'll make the identification. We know they will be raiding the second shipment tonight. We've seen their agents checking it. What they don't know is that we already have the container in our possession. We'll put some expendables in the warehouse for them to go after. They'll be kept busy and inside giving you time. The Intersect will give us a definite advantage." The first voice said as he moved forward.

"He will be in your hands before the night is over." Rashid promised. "I will not fail you."

Xxx

When Casey heard Chuck's screams from the back room he ran to make sure he was Ok. Sarah had left to pick up food so they could eat before the mission leaving him to have to hold Chuck's hand for the immediate future.

"Wake up, Bartowski." Casey growled while shaking Chuck violently.

Chuck opened his eyes and glared at Casey. The words that came out of his mouth surprised him more than Casey. "Get the hell out of my face Casey. I'm not in the mood, I have a pounding headache and I'll rip your arm off if you don't leave me alone." The look on his face and his black eyes left no doubt in Casey's mind that this was not just an idle threat.

"Get yourself cleaned up, food will be here in a few minutes and we leave in an hour." Casey grunted as he backed toward the door fingering his weapon tucked into the back of his pants.

Xxx

When Sarah walked down the stairs to Castle, she saw the look on Casey's face and knew something was wrong. "What wrong?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Fix him Walker; I really don't like this Chuck." Casey growled.

Sarah ran to the back finding Chuck dressed after cleaning up. "Chuck, is something wrong?" She asked waiting for him to look at her.

"I'm fine; I just don't like Casey bothering me." Chuck answered looking at her with his dark eyes.

She walked up to him and took his hand bringing it to her lips. Chuck relaxed and his eyes again melted to brown and his face softened.

"Sarah, what's happening to me? I'm having blackouts, is it because of the update or is it because of the concussion? I don't want Beckman to throw me in a bunker because I can't function properly." Chuck asked with a worried look on his face. _He trusted her, to protect him, not just the Intersect, but him._

"It'll be fine; I'll never let anything happen to you, you trust me don't you? Let's go eat. You haven't had anything all day and then we can get this mission out of the way. Tomorrow we can go shopping for furniture for our apartment." Sarah said with a smile that could light up Times Square on New Years Eve. She pulled him along by his hand toward the main room.

"I trust you Sarah Walker, with my heart and my life, in that order." Chuck smiled at her.

Sarah pulled Chuck's head down and pressed her lips to his hoping he felt the love she felt for him. This would be the only way until she could verbalize her feelings.

Xxx

They ate in silence, Chuck and Sarah not wanting to say anything in front of Casey and Casey not wanting to hear anything from them.

Chuck's phone rang just as they were throwing away the empty cartons of Chinese food.

"Hi Ellie." Chuck answered.

…..

"It was just a nose bleed, I'm sorry I didn't clean it up but I was late for work."

…..

"Yes, Sarah stayed over last night but she was late too." Chuck blushed.

…..

"How did you know about the apartment?"

…..

"We just found out about it this morning when we were leaving and decided to do it and signed the papers."

…..

"We're going to go out and celebrate tonight, how about tomorrow night?"

…..

"I promise Ellie, tomorrow night." Chuck answered smiling at Sarah.

Just as Chuck hung up Beckman appeared on screen to give her final approval on the mission.

"Mr. Bartowski, I have said this numerous times but this time I have had Major Casey set up perimeter alarms on the van so you will not leave it." Beckman said with a glare. _Not until you're ready, Mr. Bartowski. Then you'll be the secret weapon._ "The thermal imaging equipment has not yet arrived but we can't wait any longer or we might miss the opportunity to end this. We will debrief later, good luck."

"I'm going up to make sure the perimeter alarm is ready, be ready to leave in two minutes. You probably want to get this over with as soon as you can and have an early night so you can go furniture shopping tomorrow." Casey grunted with a smirk before heading up the stairs and out of Castle leaving Chuck and Sarah as the only two occupants.

"Chuck, I know I asked this before but promise me you'll stay in the van and safe." Sarah pleaded with her eyes before she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I really want to shop for furniture with you tomorrow."

"I promise Sarah, I'll stay in the van as long as you're careful and stay safe." Chuck said into her ear. _If only everything were that simple._

_Xxx_

The drive to the warehouse was quiet, broken only by the occasional chatter from their ear wigs telling them that the teams were there and were in position for the raid. When they got there Casey parked the van behind a dark building close enough for video surveillance and bounded out checking his weapon hoping for another firefight. _He was ready tonight. He had all his weapons ready._

Sarah turned to Chuck who was in the back looking at the monitors and moved to stand beside him before whispering in his ear. "The alarm will be set to active and I'll secure the doors when I leave. Please stay safe."

Chuck gave Sarah a lopsided grin and squeezed her hand. "I will be safe as long as you are." Sarah got out and called for Casey to secure the van and set the alarm.

"Commo check Chuck, can you hear me and see what I see?" Sarah asked.

"Reading you loud and clear, I'll be here when you get back and I love you Sarah." Chuck blurted over the channel for all to hear.

Sarah blushed but didn't know what to say so she just affirmed that the comms were working and they were ready to go and moving in.

Xxx

Ten minutes later Sarah called into her mike. "Casey, something doesn't feel right. There was almost no resistance when we came in the rear doors. They should be protecting the container but it's like their trying to stall us and keep us here."

"I know it's like their trying to hold us here. Maybe they planted a…" The rest of his retort was lost when the comms went down.

Xxx

Rashid pressed the button on the UST38 jamming all radio communications.

Chuck, noticing that all the monitors were only showing snow and hearing only static began yelling into his mike.

"Sarah, Sarah, can you hear me, are you Ok?" Chuck screamed into the dead comms.

Xxx

Rashid's team advanced on the van that they had seen park in the shadows of another building. He placed a charge on the side door and stepped back

Xxx

Sarah continued to tap her ear wig hoping to reestablish contact but only hearing static she moved out taking down a guard running toward the front of the warehouse to talk to Casey in person. _Something wasn't right._

Xxx

The small explosive device blew the door off the van and threw Chuck out of his chair landing on some boxes of equipment, again opening up his wound at the back of his head. He was unconscious when they pulled him out and put him in their van.

"Is this him?" Rashid asked looking at Liapis.

Liapis responded with a nod.

Xxx

When Sarah reached Casey without much resistance her ear wig crackled with chatter. "What the hell is going on?" Sarah screamed.

"I don't like this, feels like a set up." Casey growled.

"Chuck, are you reading us? Chuck, please answer?" Sarah yelled into her mike before running toward the door with Casey close behind her.

When they got outside the side door on the van was hanging from one hinge and after a quick look inside they saw Chuck was gone and there was blood in various spots inside the van.

"Casey, he's gone. He stayed in the van and someone took him. Get the GPS up and find him, NOW." Sarah screamed. _This can't be happening_.

Casey pulled up his GPS but found nothing. It was like Bartowski had disappeared from the face of the earth. "They must have a local jammer going and it's a hell of a lot better than the one you tried to use. If we get back to my apartment we can use my digital transponder to try and cut through the static. Let's go, the cleaners can finish up here. I think it was a setup to get Bartowski."

Xxx

Chuck opened his eyes when he was dropped to the floor, his sore ribs screaming in protest. He tried not to make a sound. The longer he feigned being unconscious the better. The door closed and he was left in the dark. He didn't know where he was but he knew he wasn't going to like it. He almost wished he had been sent to a bunker by Beckman. He could still feel his watch on his wrist so it would only be a matter of time before Casey and Sarah stormed the building and rescued him, actually Casey would only be rescuing the Intersect but Sarah would be rescuing him. Since he was Chuck and the Intersect they would both work towards that end and he would be saved. He only had to wait and hold out for a little while. _Please Sarah, I'm waiting, save me._

Xxx

When the Porsche screeched to a halt at the curb outside Casey's apartment he was sure the rest of him wouldn't catch up to him for another ten minutes. He had thought, maybe he had gone faster before, but that was in a jet, now he just wasn't so sure anymore. After peeling his hands from the door handle and the dash he started to flex his fingers, sure that they had cramped by now. The ride had been a blur as Sarah had ran her Porsche flat out. He didn't want to know how fast they had been going.

He opened the door and fell onto the ground before picking himself up and running toward his apartment door where Sarah was already waiting. He unlocked the door and shut down the alarms before going to his electronics array. He quickly started trying to get a signal on the GPS unit in Chuck's watch.

"Got anything Casey?" Sarah asked almost in hysterics.

Casey ignored Sarah's question and continued working on finding the signal. Sarah was practically crawling up his back waiting for results already and it was getting on his already car ride frazzled nerves.

"It'll take a few minutes, go make some coffee." Casey growled hoping she would stop breathing down his neck.

Xxx

The door opened again bathing Chuck in light. He closed his eyes again hoping they would think he was still unconscious. He felt himself pulled up and dragged out into the hallway then into another room where he was tied to a chair.

"We know you are awake so please don't make us hurt you." A voice he didn't recognize said.

Chuck pretended to still be out and let his head sag to his chest. Someone pulled his head back by his hair and then something smashed into the side of his face. A cry of pain ripped from his throat and his eyes opened in pain. He couldn't see who was in the room because they were standing just beyond the circle of light hanging from the ceiling above his head.

"Good, now that you are awake we can continue." The voice continued moving forward into the light.

Chuck flashed; the man was Mohamed Fayed. The brother of Ali Fayed one of the men he had seen entering the warehouse the previous night before the raid. Chuck flashed again remembering what had happened, he had killed the man after he tried to kill Sarah. After the memory stabilized in his mind bile rose in his throat and he threw up on himself.

Fayed smiled knowing they had been right and this man was the human computer. "We have some questions for you? Answer them truthfully and we won't hurt you. Lie and it will be very painful for you."

"I don't know anything." Chuck stammered.

"Ok, we'll do this the hard way." Fayed said motioning for two men to begin the process of getting him to talk.

The two men walked up behind Chuck again, the first holding his head up and the second punched Chuck in the face breaking his nose. Blood streamed down his face into his mouth and he spit blood down his shirt. Another blow and his cheekbone was broken.

Screams and moans escaped Chuck's lips as the assault continued, stopping every few minutes for Fayed to ask him if he was ready to talk.

Fayed turned to the other occupant in the room and asked. "When will we have the information to make him flash?"

"We'll have it within the hour; my informant is on his way." Deputy Director Evans of the CIA said as he stepped into the light.

Xxx

(A/N:). Hope you enjoy. If not let me know how I can get better.

Well that brings us up to the present and the end of the story. JUST KIDDING. I wouldn't do that to the seven people that actually read this and reviewed, I love you. The next chapter will start after the Incinerator went off, Chuck died and Sarah had a breakdown. HaHa, can you hear my evil laugh. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.

Thanks to all the readers who left reviews and all who put alerts on it. I love you, not as much as I love Sarah but close, actually not even close but thanks.

I much prefer to read the great stories others write here, there are so many great writers here I feel very inferior but sometime I have an idea that will not leave my head. I wish I could pass it on and then read about it.

A special shout out to someone who shall remain nameless, (you know who you are, thanks) for giving me a kick in the ass, finish this or I withhold my updates. Hope you enjoy. I don't need all those people hunting me down.

PS: Please read and review, I need to know if anyone is actually reading it or even likes it. I'm sure it would inspire me to update faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Xxx

I don't own Chuck, too much work. I don't own Google either. That would be so cool.

(A/N:) Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, enigmamdw has usually done the beta on my story but he has been 'deployed to the desert someplace'. So this chapter has not been beta'd. I hope it doesn't suck because he always offered sound advice and help. I've read it through too many times I think I am cross eyed.

Anyone interested in helping me out in the future, even a read through to tell me if it sucks. Send me a pm. Thanks.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter is dedicated to jagged1, you keep inspiring me. I hope I don't disappoint. Thanks.

I hope the Predator is an actual plane and I'm not stealing someone's brilliant idea.

Xxx

The Present: Day One.

Xxx

Casey looked down at his partner with a look of compassion. Sarah was curled up and sobbing, calling out for Chuck in a whimper. That bitch Beckman had all but forced him to activate the Incinerator. He wasn't going to do it and had been about to defend his position that they could still find him before it was too late but Chuck had begged and pleaded. A true selfless act, like Walker he only wished he could've told him that he was a true hero before he'd died.

No one outside this room and Beckman would ever know of his sacrifice for the Greater Good. A story would be fabricated, a fiery car crash, an explosion or some other innocuous event would be the told to explain his death and why there was no body to bury. Ellie would be devastated, her last remaining family gone; he wished he could be the one to tell her, explaining everything but he knew Beckman wouldn't allow it. A police officer would be sent to tell her, "Sorry for your loss" and walk away. God, he hated this job sometimes.

He knew how it felt to lose someone you were in love with. He'd thought he'd lost Ilsa, it had been hard. He'd gotten over it but it had made him into the cold man he became. Chuck had changed that when he'd found her and reunited them. It had only been for one night before she'd had to go back deep cover. He knew she was alive and still loved him, they would be together someday. _I'm her Sugar Bear and that's good enough for now._

Chatter coming from the computer speakers broke him from his reverie; he turned and plugged in the headphones. _Sarah doesn't need to hear this._

Xxx

Beckman called her Emergency Response Team in the LA area; she needed them on standby near the docks for a special clean up, ready to retrieve the body of one Chuck Bartowski when she got a signal. Her technicians had been working for hours trying to locate him but all they had gotten was one quick bleep. She knew he was still in LA and near the docks but that was all.

Beckman's phone rang, a technician told her they had finally isolated the frequency of the jammer and they should be able to disable it in about five minutes by sending an Electro-Magnetic Pulse from a Predator as soon as it got in position.

She had ordered Casey to give Bartowski the Incinerator command; she couldn't take a chance that he would talk. _Now_ _I can't let anyone else get his body._

Xxx

_Chuck why did you have to do this, I would have found you. I would've saved you. Why didn't I tell you I loved you, at least once? I tried to show you with my actions, I hope you knew how I felt. I had to wait until you were dead before I could say it out loud. I'm so sorry Chuck. _

The thought of never seeing his smile, his mess of curly brown hair or his soft brown eyes that always showed the love he felt for her. That thought alone only made her sob more and her heart to feel like someone had plunged a knife into it and twisted it.

Xxx

Casey listened as two voices began excitedly speaking in a foreign language that he couldn't really understand. A word here and there was all he picked up as they walked back into the room.

A third voice interrupted the argument. "English, English. You know I don't understand what you're saying. This was a simple operation; all you had to do was get some information from him. Now we've got nothing, clean up this mess. Remove any identification and jewelry and dispose of the body, by the time they find the body if they ever do we can't let them trace it back to us."

The sound of people struggling to drag Chuck's body out of the room was the last sound Casey heard from the headphones.

_Bastards, now I can't even bring his body home for his family and Sarah. I'm going to kill every single one of them, slowly._

Xxx

Beckman's phone ringing broke her from her thoughts; the technician had a location, actually two locations. One was from his watch's GPS and the other was from the implant. The GPS signal was very strong but the other was intermittent. She immediately called Agent Saunders head of the ERT and gave him the frequency of the implant and orders to find the body and take it to the secure location. She would let Major Casey handle the terrorists. They were of secondary importance.

After disconnecting she again called the technician telling him to keep the Predator on location for visual confirmation, and then she hung up the phone.

Xxx

Suddenly Casey's GPS equipment went active giving him the location of Chuck. He was about to call Beckman and report it when his phone vibrated.

"Casey, secure."

"Beckman, secure. You should now have a lock on Bartowski's watch. Take them down Major."

"Yes Ma'am, it will be a pleasure. Something else General, the third voice on the tape I'm sending you, it sounds like Deputy Director Evans of the CIA. I crossed paths with him a couple times when he was an agent. If you could use the voice recognition software to confirm and check his location. I hate to say it because I always thought he was a good man but he might be Fulcrum." Casey stated.

"Send the file Major; I'll have them check it right away. CIA pukes." Beckman growled.

Xxx

He had to get Walker back onto her game. He knew she'd want to be there when they took down the ship. He remembered her face when they first broke through the jammer and she'd heard them beating Chuck.

"Walker, Walker?" Casey said while shaking her gently. "Sarah, we're going to take down the terrorists that took Chuck. Are you up for it?"

Casey saw her open her eyes and her face harden putting on her mask of indifference. He knew it wouldn't last but for now she wanted revenge. It wasn't the terrorist's had killed Chuck but they had precipitated the use of the Incinerator._ If only I'd made Beckman wait, this could be a rescue mission and not a take down of hostiles and seizure of weapons. They had tortured Chuck but until the GPS came online we had no way of knowing where to look._

"Let's go Casey, I need to kill these bastards and then I need to bring Chuck home." Sarah said menacingly while wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. _I might kill Beckman later; she had him implanted with the Incinerator. My love is dead and I don't think I can live without him. _

"I'm with you; the tactical unit is moving in right now and will wait for us. They'll be watching and make sure they don't get away. We'll be there in ten minutes and then we take them down." Casey answered.

"Five minutes if you drive." Casey joked.

Xxx

Agent Saunders and his team followed the GPS on the implant and forced the van to the side of the road. Erupting from their cars they subdued the driver and called for an ambulance to come to their location. He waited while the driver was taken away, a few more minutes and his mission would be over and he and his team could return to their sleeper agent status.

Xxx

Sarah had driven and it had taken only five minutes. The teams were in position waiting for their arrival. The thermal imager had finally arrived and it showed only two people on board. _Two live people_.

Sarah had further hardened her demeanor, barking out orders that the team would wait while she and Casey entered the ship. Only after they were done would they be allowed to clean up.

Sarah pulled her knives out, Casey knew for her this was personal and she would be in full blown kill mode. _He only hoped she didn't blame him, he'd given the code but only as a last resort._

Casey and Sarah made wide approaches to the ship looking for guards. Casey found someone lurking in the shadow of the warehouse, pulling a knife he silently crept up behind him, putting a hand over his mouth before plunging the knife into his neck severing the jugular vein. He slowly dropped the lifeless body to the ground, looking down Casey casually noted that it was Captain Liapis. He moved toward the rear of the ship.

Sarah approached the ship, slipping over the side of the ship and checking for anyone topside. Seeing no one she signaled Casey they should enter the lower deck at opposite ends of the ship.

Slipping quietly down the stairs they each opened doors along the hall looking for their prey. They didn't find anyone until they each entered the main salon from different doors. Two men were deep in discussion and didn't notice anything until Sarah pressed a knife to Fayed's throat. In a guttural voice she told the other one that he would be dead in an instant if he didn't drop his weapon motioning for him to look in Casey's direction and see that he held an assault rifle to his shoulder pointed at him.

He dropped his gun and sat. Sarah pulled the knife from Fayed's throat after taking his weapon and knocked him to the floor with a roundhouse kick before again kicking him in the head knocking him out.

Casey looked at her in wonderment. _He'd thought that she'd be in such a blood lust that he'd be lucky to survive but she surprised him_.

"You Ok Walker?" Casey asked

"It's not what he would've wanted Casey, you know that. He always tried to save everyone. I want to kill them but I can hear him in my head telling me I'm better than that." Sarah said quietly with tears rolling down her face.

Casey cuffed both men and then walked over to Sarah, her body shaking and tears running down her cheeks. Taking her into his arms he listened to Sarah.

"I loved him Casey, I loved him so much and I never once told him. He probably thought I was playing him but I wasn't. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and I never told him. I miss him already; did you find him Casey? I need to say goodbye." Sarah said between sobs.

Casey looked down at Chuck's watch, wallet and phone lying on the table.

"I don't know what they did with him Sarah, they disposed of him. I don't think we'll ever find him." Casey answered.

Sarah looked down at the watch and choked back a sob; she'd never get to see his face again. They had tortured and beaten him but she still wanted to look at his face and say goodbye. _I have to find Ellie, explain what I can before a stranger told her 'He's dead. Sorry for your loss'._

Sarah pulled herself from Casey's awkward embrace telling him she needed to see Ellie. She ran down the hall and up the stairs two at a time and out to her Porsche. The sound of tires squealing when she left the area and the sound of her engine roaring in the early morning was heard for several minutes afterward.

Xxx

Sarah screamed through traffic, she had a hard time seeing through the tears but she had to get there as fast as she could. Ellie was her sister and they would comfort each other. She just needed to beat the police to her. She needed to tell her about his personal sacrifice, how she loved him more than breathing, how they would never have a body to mourn and how she was so through with all this shit.

Pulling up to the emergency entrance she screeched to a halt and left the keys in the ignition. Screw it, they could have it. She didn't care anymore; she only knew she had to get to Ellie. Running to the emergency desk she asked them to page Dr. Bartowski, please hurry she screamed through tears.

Looking around she saw a police officer coming out of one of the curtained off areas followed by Ellie who had tears in her eyes, it was more than she could stand. She ran to her and put her arms around her, tears falling onto her shoulder and begging that Ellie forgive her for not protecting Chuck when he needed her the most.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry. I loved him, I loved him so much. I never told him, I was so scared to admit my feelings, he told me but I never told him." Sarah sobbed.

"What happened Sarah?" Ellie begged.

Sarah couldn't answer; she was near hysterics hugging Ellie as tight as she could so she wouldn't fall down.

Ellie led Sarah back into the curtained off area and laid her on the gurney. Her sobbing had intensified and she was near a breakdown muttering how she was sorry.

Knowing she would get nothing coherent from Sarah in the immediate future she called for a nurse to get a sedative. Sarah was a wreck and needed to rest.

_What must she be going through? I loved my brother but she lost her soul mate, her other half. You only find that once in a lifetime. _

The sedative started to take effect and Sarah was slowly escaping reality. She was still muttering on an unconscious level about Chuck and how she'd let him die.

Ellie had put herself into Doctor Mode and held off falling apart until Devon came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders telling her it would be alright, they would get through this. _It would never be alright, Chuck was dead. _

She turned and fell into his embrace. "He's gone Devon." Her tears falling onto his shoulder.

Devon hugged Ellie tightly and looking at the troubled form of Sarah Walker still whimpering in her sleep.

Xxx

Sarah woke with a scream, where was she? What had happened? When Ellie parted the curtain and rushed up to her she knew it hadn't been a dream. The look on her face had confirmed it. It was all true, Chuck was dead and she was all alone.

"Ellie, please tell me it's not real." Sarah pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Ellie sobbed hugging her tightly.

"I … I … have to go, I have to get away, I can't handle this right now." Sarah sobbed trying to extract herself from Ellie's embrace.

"Sarah Walker, listen to me, Chuck loved you so much and I know you loved him just as much. You're coming home with Devon and I. We need to support each other right now, you're my sister." Ellie replied pulling her back into her embrace. "I need you too."

Sarah sobbed clinging to Ellie for support. "Ok, I really need to tell you some things too."

"Later, right now we just need each other." Ellie stated.

Xxx

The ambulance had arrived and Agent Saunders called Beckman to report in.

"Beckman secure."

"Saunders secure. We've completed the assignment." He started.

"Take it to the secure facility; we need to make sure no one else gets the body." Beckman stated before hanging up.

Saunders nodded to the EMT's that they should prep the body for a ride to the secure facility.

Xxx

Sarah had cried the entire ride to the apartment curled up to Ellie in the back seat. It had only made it harder for Ellie to hold off her tears while Devon drove.

"Sarah, you need some sleep. We can talk in the morning, I going to need you and Devon and you're going to need us too." Ellie said while guiding Sarah to Chuck's bedroom.

"I miss him so much already and I need him right now but he's gone. I'm never going to see him again. I don't know how I'll be able to go on." Sarah sobbed as she sat on the side of the bed with Ellie holding her.

"I'm going to get you something to help you sleep." Ellie said standing and walking to her bedroom and getting some pills.

Ellie walked back into Chuck's room seeing Sarah lying on the bed with her face buried in a pillow, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

"Here take these Sarah and get some sleep." Ellie said as she handed Sarah the pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks Ellie." Sarah choked out between sobs.

Ellie closed the door leaving Sarah alone in the room to her own thoughts and dreams.

When the door closed Ellie leaned against it and her tears started to fall. Devon quickly moved to hold her, taking her to their room where he had her lay down. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Xxx

Casey was pacing his apartment, he could hear Sarah's sobs and whimpers from his speakers. She was so compromised; he should have reported her but he'd always turned a blind eye, as long as it didn't affect the mission. Chuck was a pain in the ass but he'd always done the job the best he could and he kind of grew on you. How couldn't he, Chuck always did the right thing?

Sarah started to cry out Chuck's name and Casey turned off the bugs, in her grief she needed some privacy. He felt like ashamed to have intruded.

Xxx

Chuck soft lips were pressed to hers and his tongue was dueling with hers, it took her breath away. He was running his hand up and down her back as she had her fingers tangled in his luscious curls. Breaking the kiss he trailed a line of kisses down her neck to her shoulder pulling the strap of her tank top to the side so he could keep kissing her shoulder. When she felt his hot breath on the crook of her neck it caused her to shudder and a moan to escape her lips and she whispered in his ear. 'I love you Chuck' and he whispered in her ear, I'll love you forever Sarah.

Sarah woke with a start, sweating and shaking. She looked around the room scanning it for Chuck but when she didn't see him the realization sunk in that she would never see him again and she started to cry again.

_Chuck, why did I never tell you, I miss you baby._

Sarah composed herself, stood and turned on the light looking around the room, she studied the posters and pictures of them that he'd kept trying to memorize everything. They would never let her tell the truth. She walked over to the desk pulling out a piece of paper to leave a note for Ellie. If she ever told Ellie the truth she would only be putting her in danger, she couldn't do that. It was better if she just disappeared.

Xxx

My Dear Sister Ellie,

I love you so much. You, Chuck and Devon were the only family I've ever had. Now that Chuck is gone I'm not sure I can go on. I have to get away, it's so hard and everything reminds me of Chuck. My heart is breaking as I write this, I'll always love you but if I stay it will only be a reminder of what we've lost. I'm so sorry.

Love Sarah

Xxx

Sarah stepped out the Morgan door and walked away knowing she would never see her family again. It was better this way she thought as she slinked into the darkness. _I can't do this anymore, I'm done._

Xxx

The body was put on a stretcher and loaded in the back of the ambulance. When the doors were shut it started to pull away from the dock at a sedate pace. After stopping and waiting at a red light a voice shouted from the back "We've got a pulse. Hit it" and the flashing lights and siren were quickly turned on and it accelerated to a high rate of speed passing all the vehicles that pulled over and running every red light it encountered.

Xxx

(A/N:). Hope you enjoy. If not let me know how I can get better.

Sorry for the short chapter and the slight cliffie but after all the wonderful reviews I wanted to update as fast as I could. Don't despair, happy endings sometime happen when you least expect them. I'm very sorry to use the term "the body" so much but I had to keep up the suspense. LOL.

Thanks to all the readers who left reviews and all who put alerts on it. I love you, not as much as I love Sarah but close, actually not even close but thanks.

I much prefer to read the great stories others write here, there are so many great writers here I feel very inferior but sometime I have an idea that will not leave my head. I wish I could pass it on and then read about it.

PS: Please read and review, I need to know if anyone is actually reading it or even likes it. I'm sure it would inspire me to update faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Xxx

I don't own Chuck, too much work. I don't own Google either. That would be so cool.

(A/N:) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it inspired me to update quicker. I hope I don't disappoint. I was hoping to break my record of 14 reviews from Chapter 8 and get 15 for Chapter 9, technically I did. Let's see if we can get 16 for Chapter 10. Thanks.

The Incredible DLK did the beta on this chapter and he made it from unreadable to hopefully enjoyable. Thank you so much DLK. Anyone who enjoys it is because of his great work and anyone who doesn't it is my fault entirely. Thanks for reading.

Xxx

"How is he still alive? The Incinerator should have killed him. How is this possible?" Beckman demanded.

"I'm not completely sure General. You have to remember the mini Incinerator is not much more powerful than a large firecracker. From debriefing reports I've read he was hit on the back of the head during the warehouse mission. It must have damaged or shifted the shield that should've focused the charge to his brain stem. Instead it blew outwards and down." Doctor Waters explained.

"How bad is he?" Beckman asked.

"Bad, he was in cardiac arrest when the ambulance got here. They were performing CPR and we were able to reestablish a heart beat." Waters answered.

"He'll survive then? When will he wake up? What about his other injuries?"

"Starting with the non life threatening injuries, he's got a broken nose, broken cheek bone and orbit on his left side. Each of these will require surgery once he's off life support. He's got three broken fingers on his left hand and two more on his right hand. His left shoulder was dislocated and he's got three broken ribs on his right side, seven severely bruised on his left side and we had to remove his spleen. Luckily he didn't suffer a punctured lung." Waters said.

"That's the good news?" Beckman growled.

"That he could make a full recovery from. It would take a little time but he's a healthy young man. The bad news is that when the Incinerator malfunctioned it did damage to his spinal cord instead; otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation, he would be dead. If the swelling goes down and there is no permanent damage he will walk again but he will have to take it easy for a while. The slight damage to the brain stem is the most serious; if he wakes up he may be a vegetable. We're just not sure right now. It will take a while." Waters added.

"Make sure he gets the best treatment available; if you need anything call me. I'll get what you need, his country needs him." Beckman stated before she hung up.

Xxx

It had been three days since the policeman had come to the hospital and told Ellie that her only brother Chuck was dead. The next morning she'd found the note on Chuck's desk from Sarah. The handwriting smeared in places from tear drops. She'd called Sarah begging her to come home, even gone so far as to go to her hotel room and workplace, but she was gone.

Casey had even looked; the cries coming from the apartment even with the bugs turned off had made him want to do something to help. He couldn't find her either. It was like she was a ghost and had simply vanished.

They were burying Chuck that afternoon, well not really Chuck, but an urn that contained what they said they found in the nerd herder after the explosion and subsequent fire. The story was a gas tanker had lost control on the highway and flipped over onto Chuck's car. Afterward you couldn't even recognize that the twisted and burnt hunk of metal had even been a car.

Devon had helped her; not as much as having both him and Sarah would have. She couldn't imagine what Sarah was going through all by herself. The note had said everything would remind her of Chuck. Maybe it was a good for her to get away for a couple of days but she needed her family. She hoped Sarah would show for the funeral, just for the closure.

Ellie thought Sarah could stay a couple weeks at the apartment; she could stay in Chuck's room. The familiar surroundings and time with her and Devon would help.

_I hope when you find yourself Sarah you'll come back. You're family now, and you and Devon are all I have left_.

Xxx

Casey had called Walker's cell almost a hundred times, leaving messages. The first dozen were just asking her to call him or Ellie, the next dozen were telling her to call. After that he demanded and threatened. The last few were him begging her to call. He never got an answer or a return call.

Beckman had no idea where she was. She'd disappeared without a trace. Her Porsche had been towed from the hospital emergency entrance and impounded, it was still there. It was like she'd been beamed up in a spaceship, gone from the face of the earth. _Damn Chuck for asking and Ellie for forcing me to come over and sit through that Star Trek marathon last Easter._ Actually he'd had a good time even if he hated to admit it; times like that made him realize how lonely the life of a spy was.

_Where are you Sarah? Ellie needs you, hell we all need you. You'd never be able to torture that out of me, but you were the best partner I ever had and I liked the nerd. _

Xxx

The funeral was well attended; everyone from the Buy More was there, even some of the clients who Chuck had somehow touched when he went on calls for the nerd herd or regulars he helped at the store.

Casey stood at the back of the church, Ellie and Devon had tried to get him to sit up front with them but he felt like an outsider and didn't want to intrude. He would be gone by tomorrow, his assignment was over. He'd return to Washington and after a thorough debriefing he'd be reassigned. He would never see these people again, just a memory of how normal people lived. He was a cold school killer and that's what he would be doing again. A night or two in a hotel room, surveillance on his target, finish his mission and move on. He didn't know if he had the heart or, rather now he didn't know if he suddenly had a heart and if he wanted these types of missions anymore.

Xxx

He'd been involved in the interrogations of Fayed and Rashid; it had given him a little self satisfaction inflicting pain on them. He'd tried everything he could but they hadn't been able to provide the location of Chuck's body. They'd sent Kascief out with instructions to get rid of the body where it wouldn't be found. Kascief never came back. He must've returned and seen the take down of the ship and skipped town, off grid. Casey had hoped to bring Chuck home for his family but it was gone. The interrogation had gleaned some useful information and a couple of bonuses.

The first bonus had been that they had confirmed that Deputy Director Evans had been their contact and he was Fulcrum. The fact that he'd gone off grid also after a quick inquiry only solidified that the CIA was not to be trusted. Someone had tipped him off.

The second bonus was that he was able to get the locations of their terrorist cell and the location of the weapons from the second ship and where to intercept the third ship. Everything was wrapped up, but it didn't make him feel much better.

Xxx

Sarah hadn't shown up for the funeral. Ellie had so wanted her sister to be there. Everyone had offered their heartfelt condolences, many she didn't even know but that was the way with Chuck. He always made an impression.

It was a grey and dark day, much like her mood. The rain had held off for the graveside ceremony, but when they got back into their cars to drive away the skies opened and drenched the ground with almost as much water as was falling from Ellie's eyes. Devon held her and whispered in her ear; it was like white noise soothing her troubled spirit.

Xxx

When everyone had left, a lone figure appeared from her hiding place and approached the grave stone, falling to her knees in front of it and weeping uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking violently. Her sobs were lost to the sound of the heavy rain soaking her; she looked up at the head stone denoting one Charles Irving Bartowski and promised that she would love him forever. 'I love you Chuck, I only wish I'd told you before you died. I'll never forget you.'

Sarah looked up to the heavens and begged. _Please God; take care of him until I get there. I love him and I won't be whole until we're together again_.

Struggling to her feet she walked to her car and drove away promising herself that she would come back each year on this day to again pledge her love to her lost soul mate.

Xxx

Four days later.

Pain, pain and darkness, when he tried to open his eyes all he could see was a slit of light and it was painful. He didn't know where he was, his head felt like someone had used it for a bowling ball. He lifted his hands to his face only to find they were heavily taped and very heavy. _Had they bandaged ten pound weights in there?_ He gave up and dropped his hands back to his sides and went back to sleep.

Xxx

He dreamed of an Angel, long flowing blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her smile made his heart sing. She was saying something he couldn't hear, but he didn't care. Her smile was all he would ever need. He tried to step closer to her but she was always just out of reach. Her arms were held out waiting to take him into an embrace and Nirvana. He took another step toward her and she seemed to shimmer in a golden light and disappear. His head started to hurt. _Crap, I missed my chance at heaven and an Angel._

Xxx

Casey's plane touched down in DC at three in the afternoon, he was in a foul mood. He'd been supposed to land at noon but due to a faulty sensor on the plane in LA the flight had been delayed and now he was late to report in with Beckman.

He'd packed up his personal belongings and slipped away from his apartment in the early hours. He hadn't wanted to leave like that but it was for the best, no explanations and no questions. He would never be back; he needed to purge the thoughts of a normal life from his mind.

Traffic was congested and the ride to Beckman's office seemed to take forever, his mood only got worse as he looked out at the grey cold day.

Xxx

He woke again, the pain was not as severe as before and he still couldn't open his eyes fully. His throat was dry and he was thirsty, he couldn't see anyone. A dry raspy sound was all he could manage, he tried to move his arms but couldn't. _Am I paralyzed now?_ He struggled again to move his arms but they refused. _Who cares, I'm going back to find my Angel._

He again tried to articulate sound but it only came out as a raspy moan. _Where am I? Am I dead?_ The dark room only seemed to confirm it. _They buried me alive and I'm in a coffin._

_There is no light at the end of the tunnel or loved ones waiting for me, what a rip. The afterlife is really only oblivion and isolation. _He closed his eyes again and succumbed to sleep.

Xxx

The next time he opened his eyes a face was looking at him intently, was she one of his loved ones? _Do I have loved ones? _She had green eyes and shoulder length red hair. _She's not my Angel but at least company rather than an eternity of solitude. _

She smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

He simply stared at her; his throat was so dry his tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. She quickly grabbed a cup and put a straw in it for him to drink from.

_At least they're considerate wherever I am. I'm so thirsty._

His throat felt better and he closed his eyes again and slept.

Xxx

When Casey got to Beckman's office he was ushered in quickly.

"I'm sorry I'm late, General, flight delays." Casey explained.

"Major Casey, this was a long assignment and your debriefing will take at least a week. I know this has been difficult. After that you'll take a few weeks leave before being reassigned." Beckman stated.

"General, if I may? I'm good to go. I just need to get onto my next assignment." Casey said._ I need to forget.  
_

"We may have an assignment that would require your unique abilities but it will take a couple of weeks to set up. Take the time off, enjoy it. You'll report to the shrink tomorrow morning at O eight hundred. Dismissed." Beckman stated.

Casey walked out of the NSA building and hailed a cab. It had been so long since he'd been in DC for more than a day that he had nowhere to stay. He hailed a cab and instructed it to take him to a hotel nearby, but first to a liquor store. A bottle of scotch would go a long way to making him forget his last mission. _Why didn't Beckman ask me about Walker, is there something they're not telling me? I still have a few contacts; maybe I can find something out. _

Xxx

He dreamed again of his Angel, she was always smiling at him. She was the most beautiful Angel he'd ever seen. Ok, he'd never seen an Angel before but she was the most beautiful anything he'd ever seen. Her smile could light up the sky if the sun ever burned out.

Xxx

"How is he?" Beckman asked.

"He's woken up once and drank some water but he didn't say anything. He just stared at the nurse and then went back to sleep. He may have suffered irreparable brain damage. It'll take time to evaluate his condition. Right now, I'm not even sure if he'll ever wake up again. His brain wave activity has spiked twice but not for more than a few seconds and then goes back to a flat line. It might've been better if we'd let him die." Waters stated sadly.

"Do what you can for him." Beckman growled.

Xxx

Casey had his first meeting with the shrink and it hadn't gone well. It ended with Casey storming out of the office after ten minutes when he'd asked him to describe his feelings about the long term assignment and the loss of the asset.

He picked up another bottle of scotch before going back to his hotel. His contacts had drawn a blank on finding Walker. She'd dropped off the planet. He felt like doing the same thing right now. No more shrinks.

Xxx

He opened his eyes again and looked around. He was alone but at least there was light, not a lot thankfully just enough for him to make out shapes. He guessed he wasn't dead and was in a hospital of some sort.

The door opened and again the girl with the green eyes and red hair entered. She immediately walked up and offered him water again.

He took a drink and looked at her, he wanted to ask her where he was but the words his brain asked never came out his mouth. They seemed to be stuck in limbo somewhere.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

The swelling had begun to go down and his face was becoming more defined rather than a swollen mess with a mop of curly brown hair on top. The look in his soft brown eyes made her heart falter; it's true the eyes are the windows to the soul.

He looked at her again and wondered why he couldn't respond. He moved his mouth, but nothing came out.

He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

Xxx

"Casey secure." Casey announced angrily. He just walked out of his second visit with the shrink when he'd again wanted him to talk about his feelings.

"Beckman secure. Major Casey, if you don't finish your sessions with the doctor, I'll be forced to put you on inactive status. Is that what you want?" Beckman growled.

"No ma'am, its just I don't like some of his questions or where he's going with them." Casey stated.

"Major, its protocol and just a formality, finish the sessions. Bullshit baffles brains, get it done. I'm going to need you for a very special mission." Beckman said.

"Yes ma'am." Casey answered as he turned around and headed back to the shrink's office.

Xxx

Beckman called Doctor Waters and asked how his patient was.

"General, there is no improvement. He's woken twice but just stares and then goes back to sleep." Waters answered.

"Cut back on the painkillers, I'll be there in the morning and I need to know if there's anything left in his head. I want him awake." Beckman demanded.

"Yes General." Waters replied.

Xxx

He was dreaming again of his blonde Angel beckoning him to her. He was walking to her waiting arms and alluring smile. She took his hand and pulled him to her, she started to whisper something in his ear when he felt a jolt of pain in his chest and pulled his hand back clutching his body before collapsing to the floor.

The blonde vision had disappeared leaving him all alone; it was his chest that hurt first but then more pain. His hands, his face and his head all hurt. How he wished for death so he wouldn't feel this pain and he could go with his Angel.

Xxx

The nurse noticed tears coming from his closed eyes as he started to thrash about. His heartbeat started to become irregular and his blood pressure was rising. She hit the emergency button and waited for the doctor to arrive. She'd been concerned when they'd taken away the Demerol drip and been told to watch him carefully for signs of waking up. She didn't know who he was but after all they'd done to save him and now to do this.

She could tell from previous experience that he was in a lot of pain as she prepared a syringe of morphine and had been about to inject him when the doctor walked in and stopped her.

"We need him awake and lucid." Waters said as he took the needle from her.

"He's in a lot of pain." She said as she gave him an annoyed look.

General Beckman walked in at the moment and dismissed her with a glare and a word about doing her job as instructed.

She left the room closing it behind her leaving them alone with the patient.

"Can you wake him up?" Beckman asked.

"Give me a minute, I'll give him a shot and he should wake shortly." Waters said.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the tall man with brown hair in the doctors' smock. He felt a slight tingling in his brain but it passed quickly before he looked at him again and thought his doctor should have blonde hair and his face should be well tanned. His gaze then shifted to the short woman with her hair pulled back in a severe bun and wearing military attire. He felt the slight tingling again, but again it passed quickly.

He didn't recognize them but they seemed to be staring at him intently, as if waiting for him to do something. He just stared.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked. "Would you like some water?"

He continued to stare as he sucked some water through the straw offered to him. His heart rate and blood pressure had stabilized when he'd woken up.

"Can you talk?" Beckman asked.

He opened his mouth and rasped out what he thought were words but his throat was still so dry. The doctor offered him more water and he sipped vigorously, soothing his throat. He closed his eyes trying to forget some of the pain.

He opened his eyes again and looked at the short woman and rasped out. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital at a secure facility; you were hurt very badly on a mission." Beckman said.

He took a deep breath and asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm General Beckman. I'm your commanding officer."

"I'm in the army?" He asked painfully.

"Don't you remember?" Beckman asked. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

He shook his head and quickly regretted it as a flood of pain caused his head to swim and he almost lost consciousness.

"Should I? What happened?" He rasped.

"You were on a mission and caught, you were tortured by terrorists." Beckman explained.

"I can't remember anything." He replied.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Beckman asked skeptically.

He just looked at her and wondered why she kept asking him what he'd just told her. He thought for a moment and then another question that had been bouncing around in his brain and he grunted. "Who am I?"

She turned and raised her eyebrow at the doctor, who whispered something to her. She again faced him with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. _This is even better than I could've imagined._

Beckman thought for a moment before responding, scrunching her eyebrows together thinking. "You're an NSA agent and you work for me. You're the best agent we have and you were betrayed on your last mission. Your name is Carson Michaels."

He nodded his head hoping it wouldn't fall off. That was familiar, Carrrssson Michaels. He closed his eyes trying to fight off the pain.

"We'll give you something for the pain shortly. Are you sure you can't tell me anything you remember about your life as a spy or your latest mission?" Beckman asked.

"No ma'am. I can't remember anything about it." He answered. _I must remember something, why would I call her ma'am if I didn't?_

"Get some sleep agent, we'll talk again tomorrow. There are a few things we need to go over. I'm sure the pain will lessen soon." Beckman said.

Doctor Waters reset the Demerol drip and followed Beckman out of the room. When the door closed she continued on to his office for a detailed analysis of his condition.

"When will he be able to handle another update? If he doesn't remember anything then an update will be needed to reset the Intersect." Beckman said.

"He's in a lot of pain right now; I don't think it would be a good idea for at least a week. The swelling around his brain stem hasn't totally gone down yet." Waters answered.

"When will he be ready to get out of here?"

"I'm scheduling some further surgery to repair the damage to his nose, cheekbone, orbit and some facial scarring for tomorrow morning. We'll keep monitoring the damage to his spine but it looks good. He can move his arms, I not sure if you noticed his legs twitching when I pricked the needle in the bottom of his feet. I don't think he was even aware I was doing it." Waters said.

"As long as we're discussing facial surgery, I want a plastic surgeon to change his appearance. Streamline the nose; chisel the chin and whatever else he needs to do. I don't want anyone to recognize him. It's too dangerous; they know who he is and what he looks like." Beckman said. "Now on to the big question, will he remember his past life? I'll have copies of the flash card sent here. If it becomes necessary use them, with them we can control him better and he will become my best agent."

"The surgery will be performed tomorrow morning and hopefully begin rehabilitation by the end of the week." Waters said. "If all goes well, he'll be out of here in about two weeks."

Xxx

Casey took Beckman's advice and spouted feelings and thoughts that had never occurred to him but seemed to make the shrink happy. He even feigned tears once when he was asked about the death of the asset. Actually when he thought about Chuck dead and his family suffering it wasn't that hard. They were repressed feelings, but the shrink didn't need to know that.

Casey only had one more session scheduled and he'd spent the night before with a bottle of scotch and a notepad while watching a Chick flick, writing down what he thought the shrink would like to hear. This was so easy, why hadn't he ever thought of it himself?

Xxx

"General, the surgeries were a complete success. The spinal swelling has gone down and he can move his legs. We've kept him sedated for the last three days and we'll move him to the rehab center tomorrow. I'm sure you'll want him in a new location before we remove the bandages. No trail?" Waters asked.

"Good, when will he be ready for field work? Fulcrum is gaining momentum with the Intersect out of action." Beckman asked.

"If all goes well the bandages will come off in about two days, his rehab will start tomorrow and if there are no complications he should be ready in a week." Waters answered. "He still won't be ready for full action but he'll be operational and ready for your update and be ready to flash."

"Good, keep me posted." Beckman replied.

Xxx

He opened his eyes and wondered where he was for the nth time. He'd been told but sometimes when he first woke up he couldn't remember. He looked at the green eyed, red haired woman sitting in a chair beside his bed.

"Hello, glad to see you finally awake." She said surprised that he had woken up.

"Hi, who are you? Do I know you?" He asked because she was staring so intently into his eyes.

"I'm Gina, I'm the nurse assigned to you. You must be pretty important?" Gina said with a smile.

"Hah." He laughed. "I'm nobody, name's … Carson."

"Well Carson, you've definitely had the best treatment and a nurse on duty to watch you all the time. I'm just the day nurse." Gina answered.

He moved his hands up to his face to remove the eye gunk but his hands were still fully wrapped. _At least they'd removed the ten pound weights._

"A little help please, my eyelids feel like there stuck with super glue and why is my face covered in bandages." He pleaded.

"Wait right here." Gina said with a laugh as she went to the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth to wash his eyes. "I don't know what happened to you, but your face was quite a mess. Eyes swollen shut, broken nose, broken cheekbone and shattered orbit. They performed surgery to correct those problems and now the bandages are just to aid in the healing and guard against infection. They'll come off today or tomorrow."

"So, no big deal, I'll be back to my charming self today or tomorrow." He said with a smile but it was mostly covered with bandages.

Gina smiled when she looked into his deep brown eyes and remembered his battered face when she'd first seen him.

"Unfortunately you're being transferred this afternoon." Gina said with a sad look.

"Do they ever tell the patient?" He asked.

"You're always the last to know." Gina laughed.

"Where exactly am I being transferred to?" He asked.

"Rehab center, I don't know where, then back to your life." Gina lamented. _She'd barely talked to him but his soft brown eyes that seemed to carry so much emotion and his dazzling smile; she knew she would miss him._

"Hey Gina, can you tell me where I am right now?

"It's a secret facility; I can't tell you if you don't already know." She answered while pressing a piece of paper inside the bandages of his hand that she'd prepared. She'd thought that she'd do it while he was still asleep but when he'd woken suddenly she decided to do it anyway.

"I guess I'll see you around Gina." He said as two orderlies came in with a gurney ready to take him to his new home.

Xxx

The orderlies had ordered Gina out of the room and injected him with something, probably to make the trip more comfortable. His eyes closed with thought of his blonde Angel. Whoa, he was alive, why was he still thinking about an Angel when he was alive and he had what he thought might be the number for a cute nurse pressed inside the bandages of his left hand?

Xxx

Casey paced the outer office of General Beckman; he'd successfully navigated the shrink and was ready for his next assignment. She'd implied it wouldn't be like his old missions. He was glad of that; they were too lonely, too isolated. Even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, he'd become someone different during his assignment in Burbank. He still had a hard time with Morgan, Jeff and Lester but they'd grown on him. He shuddered at the thought.

The secretary nodded for him to go in and he gratefully nodded back before opening the door and entering the Beckman's inner sanctum.

"Major Casey, I'm happy to see you've passed the shrink's tests. Your new assignment will begin shortly. The agent you will be partnered with will be in rehab for a little while yet and then I anticipate he will be well enough that we can take down Fulcrum." Beckman said with a smile.

"Who'll I be partnered with?" Casey asked.

Beckman thought for a moment before smiling and saying. "After the loss of the Intersect, we've enlisted an agent with a photographic memory. We'll feed him photos of persons of importance. The rest will be up to you and Agent Michaels."

"When do we start?" Casey asked.

"In about a week." Beckman answered. "You'll have time to review some files before you start. I'm afraid it'll be back in the LA area for right now, then when your partner is fully functional you'll be going international."

Xxx

They'd removed his facial bandages and he was finally able to use the bathroom himself even if it was a very painful endeavor. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, then using the walker and having a nurse helping him to walk the five feet to the bathroom. It got a little easier every time he did it.

The demented physiotherapist had to be a torturer in his spare time. He was always demanding, a couple more feet and then another couple feet. It felt like his legs were brand new and had to be broken in. They hurt and didn't really do what he told them to. Sometimes when he told the right leg to move forward and the rest of his body leaned ahead anticipating it, the leg stayed where it was and he fell on his face.

The Marque de Sade would then laugh and tell him to get up. "My mother is eighty-six and she recovered from a broken hip faster than this."

He would then pull himself up; it was difficult as he had only one working arm. The other was still in a sling, although the therapy on his dislocated shoulder was going much better but it was still very tender if he used it for anything other than lifting a five pound weight.

When he got back to full mobility, he considered coming back here and kicking this man's ass. The thought was something to keep him going and something to look forward to.

Xxx

Seven days later.

He'd finished his last session with Ron, after the first few days he knew Ron was being hard on him only so he would push himself to get better. The thought of coming back and kicking his ass was still enticing but in reality he was glad he'd pushed him. It will be so nice to get out and see the sun.

"Ron, if I ever see you again I'm going to kill you." He said with a laugh as he clasped Ron's hand. "Thanks."

"You've got more grit than anyone I've ever worked with. Keep up your exercises and you'll be walking without a limp within a month." Ron replied.

Xxx

An NSA car and driver had picked him up from the rehab center and taken him to his apartment going so far as to walk him to the door and make sure he got in before leaving.

He sat at the table and looked around hoping familiar surroundings would bring back some vestige of memory. He'd already limped around looking at everything from the bedroom to the bathroom and finally the closet. Nothing tweaked a memory. It was like no one lived here, there was a new tube of toothpaste and new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. New containers of shaving cream, shampoo and other toiletries, there was nothing personal at all in the apartment. He realized that as an agent operating in the field he probably spent very little time here but that didn't explain the newness of everything.

Even the suits hanging in the closet and the socks, underwear and shirts in the drawers looked brand new.

He'd stared at his face in the bathroom mirror trying to force something. The face looking back at him didn't look familiar. It was a strangers face, he brushed off these thoughts and had to gone to sit at the table. Taking a moment to reflect.

General Beckman said he wasn't to report to her office for three more days and he didn't know what to do. Did he have friends, acquaintances or even a girlfriend? He'd scoured every inch of the apartment and couldn't find one thing that was of a personal nature.

He walked to the spare bedroom and looked at the exercise equipment that looked brand new. He decided to do what Ron had told him and do his therapy. When he climbed aboard the treadmill and pushed the buttons it demanded he perform the setup. _Definitely brand new. _

After setting the parameters for his walk he settled into it and turned up the speed after a few minutes and continued to turn it up until he'd worked up a sweat. He turned to the weights and did his exercises for his shoulder for fifteen minutes before deciding to take a shower and a nap.

When he woke up he dressed in clean clothes, when he was transferring everything from his dirty pockets to his clean pockets he found the note Gina had given him when he'd left the hospital after fingering it for a few seconds he tossed it on the counter. She was very pretty but she wasn't the blonde Angel from his dreams.

He felt so alone, maybe that was his way but now he found it intolerable. He needed human contact. Grabbing his cell phone he sat at the table and looked at it intently. It had the standard screen, he wondered if he had any preset speed dials or photos or even a history of calls outgoing or incoming. After a few minutes he'd found nothing. _Ok, I'm a spy I probably wipe everything. _

_I need a walk to clear my head, something might ring a bell. A quick walk around the block._

The walk tired him out and nothing rang a bell, even the people he saw in the building looked at him like he was a total stranger, someone they'd never seen before.

He didn't see the car slowly following him or the two agents, one on each side of the street. It was their job to be inconspicuous.

He climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep. His blonde Angel again appeared he still couldn't hear what she was saying. It tore at his heart when her brilliant smile turned into a sad frown and eventual tears before bone shaking sobs.

Xxx

Sarah looked up from her kneeling position when she heard footsteps approaching and said. "Good evening Sister Marie."

Xxx

A/N: Hope you enjoy. If not let me know how I can get better.

The last line I added at the last minute to make you want to follow up. Sorry!!

This is the last chapter of Chuck Vs. The Incinerator, the title has run its course with the detonation. LOL. It is not the ending. I will be starting a sequel called Chuck Vs. The Forgotten Life. Hope everyone will follow me to it and like it as much as they enjoyed this.

I know during the last chapter I used the term 'the body' and all the way through this chapter I used the term 'he', Ok, he's got amnesia. I'll start calling him by name next chapter. Don't despair, happy endings happen when you least expect them and hope is eternal. LOL.

Almost no Sarah this chapter, I know. She'll make a reappearance next chapter with a vengeance, just wanted to show 'his' point of view.

It might take a couple weeks to get the first chapter of the new story up; I can't keep up this blistering pace. Ha-Ha. Real life is interceding, thanks for understanding.

Thanks to all the readers who left reviews and all who put alerts on it. I love you, not as much as I love Sarah but close, actually not even close but thanks.

I much prefer to read the great stories others write here, there are so many great writers here I feel very inferior but sometime I have an idea that will not leave my head. I wish I could pass it on and then read about it.

PS: Please read and review, I need to know if anyone is actually reading it or even likes it. I'm sure it would inspire me to update faster.


End file.
